Inevitable
by lilly9999
Summary: An accident prevents Bella from moving to Forks her junior year of high school. As she prepares to start college in Seattle, to finally bond with her father, will she still meet Edward and the Cullens? Is their story just inevitable? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was heavy on top of me. I couldn't move and breathing was getting harder. I didn't know what to do then. It was the first time we had made love and to say it was wonderful didn't quite cover it.

"Edward," I whispered, hoping to prompt him to move or speak, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute…please?"

Ok, I thought. Take as long as you want. I'll stay where I am, trying not to suffocate.

He was beautiful. Lean and muscular with scruffy bronze hair you want to run your fingers through. This had only been our second date but we had been talking for hours and I felt so connected to him. He was sensitive and intelligent with a hint of goofiness that made him endearing. I was hooked.

He looked young, maybe even a little younger than me, but spoke better than most grown adults I knew. His skin was very pale and his eyes were a golden shade I had never seen before. There was something different about him. I knew it the minute we met.

Oh, did I mention we just met yesterday?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Yesterday**_

"Ang, I'm going to look over here." I saw her nod in acknowledgement as I headed toward the literature section at Borders.

I've only been here a week, but Angela and I were becoming fast friends. "Here" was Seattle, WA, where I've chosen to attend college to be closer to my dad, Charlie, who is the police chief in a little town called Forks.

Having lived in Phoenix for most of my life I was a little apprehensive about moving up here. But I needed a change. I was anonymous in Phoenix, but I was younger, too. If I wanted to be a writer then I would have to start living life and engaging in relationships with other people. Seattle seemed manageable for this – for a start anyway.

I had moved up here a couple of weeks early with the intention of seeing my father before I was immersed in college life. But here we are, a week later and I have yet to make the trip up there. Things really started to become strained between us right after my "almost move" two years ago. My mom wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil, a minor league baseball player. I decided to move to Forks my junior year to finish up high school with my dad. Right before I was to move, Phil injured his arm and ended up staying in Phoenix. My mom asked me to stay with them and I did.

Charlie took it hard. He felt my mom was manipulating me (which she was) and taking away his chances to bond with his daughter "before she became an adult" (which she was). Renee could be a little selfish.

I was lucky I was able to get in to the campus housing a couple of weeks early. That is when I met Angela, as she was moving in to the room across from mine. She was wearing a Forks t-shirt and I smiled at the irony. Of course she knew my dad.

The literature section here at Borders was not as bad as I feared. Looking over the titles, my hand automatically went to my favorite – _**Pride and Prejudice**_. Having read it a dozen times in high school I didn't need it but there was something comforting about knowing it was there.

As I stared at it, thinking about this, I felt the breeze of someone walking past me. It felt like they had stopped short and turned back to look at me. I moved to put the book back on the shelf and look up at them but there was no one there. It couldn't have been my imagination; I know I felt the air stir as they walked by.

I continued on down the row, not looking for anything in particular. As I made my way down the alphabet I started to feel like I was being watched. Turning my head slowly back and forth to check my surroundings, I didn't see anyone.

I'll just go back and find Angela, I thought. I could use a cup of coffee.

Just as I moved to walk towards the front on the store, there he was. All 6'2" of him. He just popped up out of no where, leaving me with no choice but to slam in to him with a big "hrmph." I staggered back a few steps, trying to collect myself and waiting for his apology, but none came. He just stood there, looking at me with an angry and confused expression on his flawless face. Our eyes fixed on one another.

"Um, excuse me," I mumbled, not moving – my body or my eyes. I was waiting for him to go first.

Nothing. He just stood there, still as a statue. Then his brow began to crinkle like he was thinking really hard. He looked like he was in pain.

"Excuse me?" I tried again, a little more forcefully, gesturing that I would like for him to move.

And then, he spoke. It was the voice of an angel. Soft and velvety, wrapping itself around me. I could listen to it forever.

"Who are you?" Not exactly what I was expecting him to say. He still looked pained and I wondered if he mistook me for someone who had wronged him in the past.

So entranced I was with his burning gold eyes and stillness I just answered him without thinking.

"Bella. Isabella Swan. Who are you?" It was worth a shot.

"Are you from around here?" he continued, ignoring my question.

"Yes, I am now. I just moved here a week ago."

He was silent then, but his face started to soften. I took that moment to step back an inch and take in the rest of him. I started at the top and was met by a shock of messy, bronze hair. It looked like it had a life of its own. My friend Debbie would call it "sex hair". I had only slept with one boy and his hair did not look like that afterwards.

Coming back down to his face I noticed that his skin was very pale and wondered if he were ill or something. It certainly didn't detract from his handsomeness and it made his golden eyes that much more noticeable. His jaw was...wow, that was all I could think. That and that I wanted to lick it. He had on a grey pea coat with a black t-shirt underneath and dark jeans. The coat hid his physique but I didn't think I would be disappointed.

He smiled once he figured out what I was doing – ogling him – and then it happened. I was aroused. I could tell by the flutter of my heartbeat and the wetness in my underwear. His smile, half mischief, half smugness, aroused me more than I thought was possible and I was totally unprepared for the heaviness of it all. I mean, he was a total stranger.

Feeling the blush taking over my cheeks, I knew retreat was necessary. Since he stood in front of me I had no choice but to go backwards. I mustered up a half smile and made to turn around and run. But he grabbed my arm before I could even get half way around.

"Where are you going? Please, don't leave." Was he pleading for me to stay? I was mortified to be caught leering at this beautiful boy and my own body was taking every opportunity to betray me. Of course I was leaving.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He was looking in to my eyes now and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. He must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder and nudged me over to two seats nearby. I sat down and he followed.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. All I could do was shake my head and try to clear out some of the fog that had accumulated there.

"So, you just moved here?" He was prompting me to speak.

"Yes, from Phoenix. I start classes next week."

"University of Washington? What are you studying?"

"Literature. I want to be a writer. Perhaps teach as well." I was starting to relax and so was he, it seemed.

But then he had to go and ruin it. His wide smile in response to my answer nearly floored me. If I hadn't already been sitting my knees would have given out.

"Teaching? That's a noble profession. But, why Seattle?"

"I came up here to be closer to my dad. He lives in a small town called Forks." He tensed at that and the pained expression returned.

"Forks?" he repeated.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I live there." Oh. Wow. Small world indeed.


	3. Chapter 3 Yesteday Cont

A/N - Because the summary didn't leave enough space, this story is definitely AU and they'll be a little OOC. I've also chosen to not let my vamps be so concerned with touching humans as they are in SM's world.

I do not own Twilight or these characters. I do own multiple versions of the books and dvds, a cardboard cutout of Edward and lots of trashy mags gossiping on how bad RPatz smells and how fake his abs are...

Chapter 3

_**Yesterday, continued**_

"You live in Forks? What a small world. You probably know my dad then, he's the Chief of Police. Charlie Swan?" I think that was the most I've said to him since we (literally) bumped into each other. I hoped I sounded coherent.

"Chief Swan, yes, I know of him. I haven't met him personally though. My father has mentioned him." The pained expression was starting to soften again, a slight smile returning to his lips.

His lips. I was staring at his lips and hadn't realized he stopped talking. His smile widened and I could feel the blush heating my cheeks again. How is he doing this to me? Granted I didn't have a lot of experience with boys…or men, but seriously. What is happening to me?

I managed to pry my eyes from his soft, pouty lips and return them to his eyes. That didn't help. I was rendered speechless, I couldn't think of what to say next. He knows of my father through is father? Ask him something about that.

"So your dad, huh?" Brilliant. "Does he work with him?"

"Not exactly. My father is a doctor at the hospital there."

Just as he said this, he turned his head and it looked like he nodded. I looked up to see who was there and caught the back of a girl or woman, possibly. She was rather short, with short, spiky, black hair. What really stood out, besides her obviously designer outfit, was the grace in which she moved. So fluid, as if she were floating away from us.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, nodding in her direction and hoping he could see the disappointment in that question.

He shook his head. "That's just my sister, Alice." I sighed in relief. Oh no, I just sighed in relief? He couldn't have missed that. If he did, though, he didn't show it, and just continued talking.

"She dragged me up here on a shopping trip. Borders is really the only place I feel comfortable enough to hang around so I was staying here until she's done."

"I'd hate to keep you, though, if you're sister is waiting?"

I'd never been forward with boys before, well, with anyone before. I had decided when I came to Seattle that I would try to live a little outside my comfort zone (my mom's words, not mine) and talk to people, make new friends. It worked with Angela, maybe I could make it work with him.

"She'll be alright," he said "It's time she waited for me." I felt a boost of confidence at that but I also saw Angela coming toward us. She had a look on her face that I couldn't read. Regardless of her expression, my time with Edward was coming to a close. I was starting to hate Angela.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt," she looked, then, at Edward. She must have recognized him but since she didn't greet him I guessed they hadn't been friends. She continued, almost frantic.

"Ben just called. He totaled his car and I have to go pick him up. I hate to cut our trip short…"

My mind was racing now. I didn't want to leave Edward. I wanted to keep talking to him, to keep seeing his smile. I could always cab it back to campus, it wasn't all that far. Heck, I'd walk if I had to. Was that rude, though? Did she want me to go with her to help Ben? I didn't know what to do.

"Oh, no, Angela. Is he ok? Was he hurt?"

"No, he's fine, miraculously. More upset about the car than what could have happened to him." I took this as a sign that it was ok if I stayed behind.

"That's a relief. You should just go, take care of him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I don't want to get in the way." She had been looking at me while I was talking but then her eyes shifted toward Edward and it looked like something clicked. If she was in any way upset that I was essentially ditching her for a guy, she didn't show it.

"This is Edward Cullen; you guys must know each other. He's from Forks, too."

Edward stood then and turned toward Angela.

"Yes, of course. Angela, good to see you again. Are you attending the University of Washington as well?" She looked shocked, to say the least. I'd have to question her about it later.

"Yes, I am. I'm studying journalism. Bella and I live across the hall from one another. We've become fast friends. What brings you to Seattle? Are you going to UW, too?" She was rambling and staring at him like she was mesmerized. I noticed she was blushing now, too.

"No, actually, I'm taking some time off. I'm not sure yet what I want to do." Huh, interesting. So he's my age, just graduated but not going straight to college. I wondered if he was still living in Forks.

"Well, good luck. I should really go. Are you sure you'll be alright Bella?" Angela looked truly concerned as she said this.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go get Ben." She smiled at us and then turned to leave.

We both sat there, quiet. I had many questions to ask now but I knew he had a sister waiting, possibly nearby. The quiet was starting to get awkward, at least for me, so I figured now was as good a time as any to step out of that comfort zone.

He was still here, sitting with me. He made no move to leave. He must be interested, right? That's what should be going through my mind. But all the old Bella could think was, why was he still here, sitting here, with me?

"Well, I don't want to keep you," I was trying to give him an out. Maybe he just felt obligated to stay.

"You're not." He reached out then, like he was going to put his hand on my arm, but then quickly withdrew it. Instead, he reached into his coat pocket and took out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Hi, Alice. Ok, right. I'll talk to you then." He closed the phone and smiled at me.

"She's going to be a while longer. 45 minutes at least. There's a coffee shop around the corner, it's quieter. Perhaps you would join me there, to continue our conversation?" How could I say no?

"Um, sure." I stood up quickly and almost fell back again from the head rush of standing up too fast. Way to not look too eager, Bella.

Edward chuckled and stood up. "Are you buying anything?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I didn't know what he meant.

"Are you buying any books?" He chuckled again at my confusion.

"Oh, no, I was just looking. I love book stores. How about you?"

"No, I didn't find any…books…that I wanted." I looked into his eyes as he said this and I could swear that they had darkened a little. And, of course, at that thought I blushed again.

As we walked toward the exit, I was aware of how close he was to me. I breathed in and could smell him. It was intoxicating to say the least. It almost made me lightheaded. I wanted more though, so when he stopped to hold the door open for me, I tried to be nonchalant as I leaned in a little closer to him to take another whiff.

We found a couch in a quiet corner at the café. Edward got us both cappuccinos, but his sat untouched as we started to talk. I immediately dove in with questions about Angela and Forks. He didn't really know her but knew of her as kind and loyal. His family moved to Forks right before the start of freshman year. Being the small town that it was, everyone knew everyone already so it was hard for him and his siblings to fit in.

His siblings were an interesting part of the conversation. There were 5 of them, total, and all adopted. His parents, I gathered without him actually going in to detail, were rather young but not able to have children of their own. Adoption suited them, he said. He seemed relatively at peace with it. But before I could delve further into this topic, he turned the tables and started questioning me.

"Tell me about your parents," he asked. "Are you originally from Phoenix?"

"No, I was born in Forks, actually. My mom left and took me with her when I was just a baby. Charlie was devastated. I still don't think he's gotten over it." I can't believe I just told him that. He's the chief of police; I shouldn't be spreading his heartache all over town. Somehow, though, I didn't think Edward would repeat that and I felt comfortable talking to him.

We continued on like this, with me spilling my whole life's story and him filling in holes with questions. I told him about the string of boyfriends my mom had before she decided to settle down in Phoenix when she met Phil. They married after dating for 7 months. By then his baseball career had started to take off and he was traveling a lot.

I told him how I used to spend a couple of weeks in the summer with Charlie up in Forks and that it bored me to tears. Then it stopped altogether when I started high school. I hadn't seen him since the summer before my freshman year. We had gone to California, he knew how much I disliked being in Forks, even for such a short period of time.

He was especially interested when I told him that I almost moved there the middle of junior year but Phil's accident prevented it. We both sat there in silence for a moment, and I wondered if we would have met then, become friends. And I wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

I noticed that his brow began to furrow again, the pensiveness coming back. He turned his head to look toward the door and I saw the girl/woman from the bookstore glide in and look around for us. She had a big smile on her face as she walked over to us but he looked like he was uncomfortable with her approach. She hesitated as she got closer, sensing his mood.

"Hi Edward," she said to him, but she was looking at me. Her voice was a melody, high-pitched and lovely; her smile was wide and lit up the delicate features of her face. Her face…I noticed it was just as pale as his. More shocking, though, were her eyes. They were the same golden color as his. I know he said they weren't related, but that is some coincidence. I wondered if his other siblings were as beautiful as they were.

"Alice. I thought you were going to call when you were ready?" He sounded a little irritated. I immediately felt bad for her. She seemed so happy when she came in.

She didn't seem deterred though, she just stood there, smiling, waiting for him to introduce us.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. So you're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"It's nice to meet you, too. Yes, the one and only." I tried to laugh, to lighten Edward's mood. I couldn't understand what had changed. "I suppose you two are heading back to Forks now?" Could it be that he was as disappointed as I was at having to leave?

"Yes, unfortunately, we have dinner plans with our parents." Alice spoke first. "Edward, I'll meet you at the car. Goodbye, Bella!" And with that she took off, out the door and down the street.

"It was lovely to meet you Bella." He started to get up and I was afraid he would just leave without suggesting a follow up meeting or at the least asking for my number. I rose, too.

"Yes, and thank you for the cappuccino." When I looked down and saw that his remained untouched I wondered why he bothered ordering it in the first place.

It was now or never. Even though I would be visiting Charlie in Forks, there was no guarantee that I would see Edward there. In this day and age, I shouldn't have to wait for the man to ask me out. I took a deep breath.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" It felt good to say it, even though I kept my eyes to the ground.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but it was hard for him.

"Here's my number, call if you want. I live in the campus housing at Radford Court, over on 65th Street." _I'm home all the time so stop by whenever you want_…too desperate? I handed him a scrap of paper with my number on it.

He smiled and nodded then walked away. I felt instantly sad at the loss. Why hadn't I asked for _his_ number? Everything seemed to go really well but then he just left.

I had to get home and talk to Angela. Find out what she knew about him. My curiosity was piqued. Even if he never called, I still wanted to know more. So, I left, deciding to walk back so I could clear my head and replay the strange events of this afternoon.

A/N – EPOV up next!


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

A/N – I do not own Twilight or these characters.

Chapter 4 – EPOV

Alice was already in the car when I got in to the driver's side of my Volvo.

"I'm sorry," she said, out loud, not looking at me.

_You know we're leaving tomorrow and Esme wants us all packed and ready to go on time. _She finished in her mind, where I could hear her, clear as day.

Unfortunately, hers wasn't the only voice in my head. It was late afternoon and Fourth Ave. was teeming with shoppers, their thoughts strangling my mind and competing for my attention. I was the mind reader in my so-called family. A burden which I alone was to bare. But I couldn't claim the only special power – Alice could see the future and Jasper, her husband, was an empath. I was never allowed to brood too long over this as their abilities came with their own set of drawbacks.

"I know, and it's for the best I suppose. It's not like anything could ever happen between us. She's human after all." That's right. She was human and I was – I hated to admit it – a vampire. A monster, unworthy of the attention of such a lovely creature as she.

I was tempted to ask Alice if she saw anything about her and me. I was loath to read her mind when she wasn't directing it at me. But I figured, if it was any good at all she would have said. If it were bad, she definitely would have said.

I got on to the highway and started speeding back to Forks. At this rate, we'd be there in about 2 hours. Alice was quiet, having put in her ear buds and turned up her ipod. I took the opportunity to replay my encounter with the charming Bella Swan…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________

"Hello?" I don't know why I said it like a question; I knew it was Jasper on the phone.

"Hey, you still at Borders?"

"Yes," I said, a little irritated, thinking that he had called me to check up on Alice.

"Can you get a book for me? I just read a review of it and I want to bring it with me on the trip tomorrow."

He gave me the information for the book and I started walking to the history section. I was upstairs in the music department so I headed toward the escalator to go downstairs, trying to ignore all of the mindless chitchat around me. It was busy for a Friday.

As I walked by the literature section I noticed a young woman standing there. At first, it was her hair that captured my attention. It was a deep, chestnut, brown that fell in loose curls down her back. But then, more importantly, I noticed the silence coming from her.

I tried to look at her better but I couldn't see her face. She was holding a book up so she had to be thinking something as she looked at it.

I had passed by her at this point and stopped, trying harder to hear any thoughts but there was still nothing. She was turning her head, looking to see who was around her, so I ducked around the corner out of her line of site.

I didn't know what to do next. I had never come across anyone in my 106 years whose mind I could not hear. It was disconcerting to say the least. Was I just not trying hard enough? No, I could hear the lewd thoughts of the man at the magazine stand on the other side of the store. Heck, I could hear the thoughts of the people outside on the street.

What was this creature that she could be so silent to me? I had to find out. I was not one for patience or riddles. I couldn't walk away and leave this mystery unsolved.

I looked around the corner just as she was preparing to move. At that moment there wasn't anyone around to see, so with my inhuman speed, I flew at her, blocking her way.

She slammed in to my chest with a noise that can only be described as "hrmph." As she staggered back to recover, it hit me. The sweetest scent I have ever encountered. A mixture of freesia and lightness and fresh air, it was divine and it was coming from her. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I stared at her, willing her mind to speak to me, concentrating as hard as I could. I can't imagine what my face looked like at that point. Was I scaring her? Her brown eyes were wide and they held mine. I was frozen, locked in to her stare, locked up by her scent, unable to speak.

"Um, excuse me," I heard her voice, finally, but realized she had spoken instead of thought the words.

I was now using that voice to try and root it out of her mind; she was getting impatient at my lack of response. She excused herself again, indicating that she wanted me to move out of her way. No such luck. I figured I would just be direct now.

"Who are you?" I don't know what kind of answer I was expecting to such a simple question. If she was some kind of mythical being – like me – did I really think she would tell me right there in the middle of Borders?

"Bella. Isabella Swan. Who are you?"

"Are you from around here?" I ignored her question and asked another of my own.

"Yes, I am now. I just moved here a week ago."

For college, I wondered. I was starting to relax a little. Despite the burn I felt in my throat when I was around humans, I prided myself in my abstinence from human blood. Our "father", Carlisle, fed on the blood of animals and so we, in turn, did as well. We were trying to fight our true, vampire nature, trying to maintain some semblance of our former humanity.

I smiled a little and noticed that she had leaned back a bit and was now giving me the once over. Her mouth was open into a tiny "o" and her eyes were starting to glaze over as she fixed them on my jaw. My smile grew wider at that.

And wider, still, as I was hit by another aspect of her scent. It was a little different, deeper, and muskier even. Could she be aroused? As a predator, my good looks are part of my arsenal of weapons. This has made me the…victim?…of many a lust-filled fantasy, enough to identify the various scents people give off.

Less than a second had passed while I pondered that. She had started to blush, having figured out that I caught her looking at me. If I didn't know better, I would say that the blood pooling on her cheeks was igniting my own arousal as well. But I did know better, that was not going to happen for me. A monster. And yet, I was seriously considering leaning over and licking her cheek.

Before my body could betray me and assault this poor girl, she started to turn around, like she was going to leave. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't ready to let her go, so I grabbed her arm to stop her. As it was cloudy and cool for August, she had on a long sleeved t-shirt preventing her from noticing my cold skin. I wondered if that would repulse her.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave," I said, hoping it didn't sound like I was begging, because, in fact, I was.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I stared in to her eyes willing her to relax. Thinking it might be best if was sat down, I nudged her over to a couple of seats nearby.

"So, you just moved here?"

"Yes, from Phoenix. I start classes next week."

"University of Washington?" She nodded. "What are you studying?"

She wanted to be a writer and maybe a teacher. I always felt that teaching was a very noble and unselfish profession. I asked her why she chose Seattle. Surely there were good schools in Arizona, or anywhere else for that matter. While the almost constant, cloudy and rainy weather provided a huge benefit for my family, I know most humans don't seek it out.

"I came up here to be closer to my dad. He lives in a small town called Forks." What did she just say? She couldn't have said Forks. I live in Forks.

"Forks?" I repeated, just to be clear, although it wasn't necessary. Just because I couldn't read her mind, doesn't mean I wouldn't have heard her even if she were outside and across the street.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Have you heard of it?"

"Yes, I live there." And I waited patiently for her response to that revelation.

A/N – next up, EPOV continued!


	5. Chapter 5 EPOV Cont

Chapter 5 EPOV (cont.)

"You live in Forks? What a small world. You probably know my dad then, he's the Chief of Police. Charlie Swan?"

Ah, Chief Swan. Though I never met him in person, Carlisle spoke of him in relation to various accidents he treated at the hospital. Apparently, he is quite the defender of our family. As newcomers to small towns such as Forks, we would often find ourselves at the center of the local gossip. Carlisle said that the chief would admonish people when he caught them in the act and used us "kids" as an example of well-behaved teenagers. I smiled at that thought. Not one of us could be considered "kids".

I struggled to continue this conversation without the benefit of hearing her thoughts. I was going to have to ask Carlisle about this, as I didn't know if it were something on her part or on mine.

I told Bella that I had never met her father in person and then she asked about my father. I gave her the short answer – he's a doctor at the Forks Hospital. I wanted to get away from the subject of my family and was about to ask her another question about hers when I heard Alice's voice.

_Hey Edward. I'll give you a little more time with the girl but then we've got to get going. 45 minutes ok? I'm going to the boutique across the street – call you when I'm done._ She was in and out of the store in 10 seconds to deliver her message and receive my affirmative nod.

45 minutes, I could work with that. Maybe we could leave the bookstore though, this doesn't seem private enough. I would need less people around if I were going to continue trying to read this woman whom I could not "hear". I realized how much I took my gift for granted when dealing with others.

I wonder if she likes coffee, there's a coffee shop around the corner with some quiet areas, it was never crowded when I walked by. Maybe she'd be amenable to joining me there?

"Do you have to go?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. She was nodding in the direction Alice just came from. Did she catch our silent conversation? I can't just ignore it now.

I shook my head and told her that it was just my sister Alice dragging me along on one of her shopping trips. Of course, this excursion was precipitated by our mother's desire for a 2 month long trip to Africa. Part of her "Carlisle needs to work less and enjoy life with his family more" movement. It occurred every decade or so, then he went back to his workaholic ways. We were leaving tomorrow so Alice was racing against the clock.

I thought I heard Bella sigh but I didn't understand the reaction. "I'd hate to keep you, though, if your sister is waiting?"

Alice could wait until pigs flew in the sky and I as much as told Bella so. It was just then that I noticed someone approaching us. Their thoughts seemed scattered, frantic as well. She was coming right toward us and Bella watched as she did.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry to interrupt," now she was looking at me. It was Angela Webber. We graduated together from Forks High. Could this get any stranger?

Her boyfriend was in an accident but he was ok. She had to go get him and was worried to death that he could have been killed. She did not voice this panic to Bella, though. She calmed a little as they talked and finally came to the realization that I may have been chatting Bella up.

Angela's thoughts quickly sorted through her memories of me and my family. She felt bad that we did not fit in with everyone else at the school but did not pity us; she thought we always looked rather happy. She did linger on the odd relationships my siblings had with each other and the fact that she never saw me date, not even once, in the 4 years she'd known me.

"This is Edward Cullen; you guys must know each other. He's from Forks, too." Bella must have noticed Angela staring at me.

"Yes, of course. Angela, good to see you again. Are you attending the University of Washington as well?" She looked a little out of sorts at my question, like she didn't expect me to remember her or be friendly towards her.

Her eyes started to glaze over as she told me how she knew Bella and then asked what I was doing. I've seen that look hundreds of times from women and sometimes men. It was our kind's way of manipulating our prey. In this case, I just wanted Angela, and Bella for that matter, to have a good impression of me.

"No, actually, I'm taking some time off. I'm not sure yet what I want to do." Not true. I knew exactly what I wanted to do – hunt. 2 months straight of hunting in the primal jungles of Africa. At least, up until today that is what I wanted.

"Well, good luck. I should really go. Are you sure you'll be alright Bella?" Bella had urged Angela to go on without her, claiming she would just be in the way. Angela seemed relieved, wanting some alone time with her boyfriend, but feared Bella would think she was blowing her off.

Bella assured her she was fine staying here – with me! – and then we were alone again. Time to put my plan in motion; but before I had a chance to bring up the coffee shop, Bella spoke.

"Well, I don't want to keep you," she was hesitating and it sounded like she was giving me an out. I would have none of that.

"You're not." I wanted to touch her, reassure her that I wanted to stay and continue our conversation but I thought the better of it. Instead I took out my cell phone and called Alice. The conversation was short since we had it already. I just wanted Bella to think we only now just agreed on some more time here.

"She's going to be a while longer. 45 minutes at least. There's a coffee shop around the corner, it's quieter. Perhaps you would join me there, to continue our conversation?" She agreed and we were on our way.

____________________________________________________

Once at the café, I ordered for us both. I had no intention of drinking mine, the vile stuff, and I hoped she did not notice. We've become skilled at not eating or drinking around humans, where we could anyway. It was those few occasions where we were forced to consume human food that was the hardest.

Bella and I fell into an easy conversation, despite not being able to read her mind. I was starting to enjoy anticipating her next sentence. She asked about Angela and what it was like to live in Forks. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, however, when it turned towards my family. It's not like I didn't have our story down straight but I felt awkward lying to her about it all so I used a brief lull to start in on her with questions my own.

She told me some interesting things about Chief Swan but not as interesting as the fact that she almost moved to Forks in our junior year. I took a moment to play over different scenarios in my head – how would it have gone if I had met her then? Given that I probably wouldn't have been able to read her thoughts then, as now, I'm sure I would have been as curious. Could we have become friends?

No. She would not be friends with a monster like me.

But then what did I hope to gain today? The more I talked to her, the more I needed to talk to her. I couldn't quite put a finger on my feelings since they seemed so new to me. I've never in all my years carried on a friendship with a human. Is that what I wanted, though, a friendship? I felt certain this was more than just a friendly feeling.

I would need to talk to Carlisle. He would help me sort this out.

I could hear her before she entered the coffee shop. _Edward, we should go now. I'm coming in to say hi but then we need to leave._ She was blocking her thoughts. I couldn't help the frustration that fell over my face. I'm sure my expression would scare them both. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and talk to Bella, sort out my feelings. Maybe even touch her again.

Before I knew it, she was upon us. "Hi Edward."

"Alice. I thought you were going to call when you were ready?" She just smiled and looked between Bella and me, waiting for me to introduce her.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

_Yes, I know. Interesting, huh?_ "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. So you're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"It's nice to meet you, too. Yes, the one and only. I suppose you two are heading back to Forks now?" Bella was laughing a little but then tensed as she said those last words. Could it be that she was as disappointed as I was at having to leave?

Alice answered first. "Yes, unfortunately, we have dinner plans with our parents. Edward, I'll meet you at the car. Goodbye, Bella!" She floated out the door, leaving me to an awkward good-bye with Bella.

What was I going to say? Was she expecting me to ask for her number, like a normal man would? She would we be disappointed when I didn't call, but would it be worse not to ask at all?

I got up and told her it was lovely to meet her. I could not make any promises of a phone call or another date that would not come. Perhaps, in 2 months, when we returned, I would spend more time in Seattle and see if our paths crossed again. But Bella had a different idea. She did what I could not.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" She was looking at the ground when she said this, she was nervous.

I wanted to tell her about the trip and that that is why we wouldn't be doing it again soon. But who was I kidding? Trip or no trip, this thing – whatever it was between us – could not happen. I could not subject her innocence to the monster that was Edward Cullen.

She gave me her number and quickly mentioned where she lived, Radford Court. I smiled and walked away. The loss I felt at that moment was staggering. The thought of not seeing her again, too difficult to bare.

________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I was gripping the steering wheel tightly as I remembered it all again. Alice was staring at me now, still blocking her thoughts, and I could only imagine the expression on my face.

_You're not coming with us._ It wasn't a question. I shook my head. She looked sad and she had more to say on the matter.

_You're going to go back to see her tonight._ Again, not a question. Only this time, she had a big grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep

A/N - I don't own…

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was exhausted. I guess I didn't pay attention to our drive over to Borders because then I would have known I couldn't walk home from there. An hour in, I gave up and caught a cab.

It was almost 7 by the time I got home and Angela wasn't answering her door. I would have to question her about Edward tomorrow.

So here I was on a Friday night, my first weekend in Seattle, home by 7 o'clock and exhausted. And painfully aware of how alone I was right now. What made me think I could move up here alone and leave all my friends behind? Debbie, Leslie and Todd all stayed in Phoenix for college. They wanted me to stay, too, but I was so gung-ho about going to Seattle.

Enough with the mood, Bella. School hasn't started yet. Once it does, you'll meet lots of new people and be buried under course work. Enjoy the solitude while you have it.

I decided to call Charlie before I could chicken out. I had to visit him before classes started and there were only had a few more days left to do so. Orientation started on Wednesday.

"Hello." He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Dad, it's me, Bella."

"Hey Bells! Where are you? Did you make it to Seattle?" He sounded genuinely pleased to hear from me. I don't know why that surprised me. His issues always had to do with Renee, not me.

"Yeah, I'm getting settled in to my new place. I've already met someone; I think she could be a good friend. And she's from Forks. Angela Webber? Do you know her?" I would think so, being the chief and all. I was tempted to bring up the Cullen's, but decided to wait until I saw him in person.

"Yes, yes I do. Good family. Her father's a minister."

"Huh."

"Any chance of you coming to visit your old dad any time soon?'

"Actually, that was what I was calling about. Are you around this weekend?" I didn't really want to spend my weekend with Charlie, but the thought of staying alone here was becoming less and less appealing. Besides, I met a new reason to visit Forks today and I'd be lying if I said that didn't factor in my manning up and calling Charlie.

"Unfortunately, it's not a good weekend. I'm working tomorrow and bringing Billy out fishing on Sunday. He hasn't been doing too well recently and that's the only way I can get him out of the house."

"Oh, ok. Well, I have orientation on Wednesday and some other school stuff the rest of the week."

"What about Monday? I'm not working. Heck, you could even come up Sunday night, we get back around suppertime. I always cook up the fish, if you want to join us." He sounded like he was really trying. How could I say no?

"Yeah, dad, that sounds great. Sunday night it is."

When I got off the phone, I took a shower and decided to read for a while before going to sleep. Nothing wrong with an early night. Nothing at all…

_______________________________________

12 hours of sleep should be enough to restore anyone, anyone but me. I slept fitfully last night and dreamed vividly. I wasn't shocked that the main subject of those dreams was Edward Cullen. But I was shocked at the nature of them. Most of them consisted of mushy/ romantic crap but some were just downright pornographic. I think I may have even professed my love for him. But that one came after a particularly delightful orgasm, so it may not count.

It was a little after 9 and I wondered if Angela was home yet. I was famished now and needed some coffee. Most mornings this week we headed over to the diner down the street for pancakes and bacon.

I slipped on my yoga pants and a clean t-shirt, grabbed a hoodie and went across the hall to Angela's. I knocked a few times but she didn't answer so I pulled out my phone to give her a call when I noticed a text message from her. She must have sent it last night after I fell asleep.

_**staying w/ben this wknd.**_

Damn.

_____________________________

EPOV

What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What am I doing here?

"Here" was a line of bushes in the parking lot facing Bella's campus housing. It wasn't hard for me to figure out which apartment was hers, given the numbering system on the mailboxes, her scent lingering around the area and the fact that I happened to see her look out her window. She lived on the second floor and had a rudimentary fire escape just outside her window.

It was midnight and I was playing over different scenarios in my head. I could climb up the ladder, peek in her window just to see her; I could climb up the ladder and see if I could get the window open; I could just go home.

#3 wasn't an option at this point. To say I angered Esme when I told her I wasn't going on the trip was an understatement. She loved doing things as a family and we hadn't had a big trip like this since we moved to Forks and started high school. Our "summer vacations" consisted of mainly shorter, local trips to Denali or upstate New York. Carlisle had also started teaching at the hospital and could only spare 1-2 weeks at a time.

Alice tried to smooth things over by explaining my sudden aversion to leaving. While this elicited a shriek of joy from Esme I swore I never heard before, it also started a round of teasing from my brother's, who never missed the opportunity to tease me about my lack of experience.

Once Jasper sensed my extreme discomfort at the attention being paid to my love life, or lack thereof, the teasing ceased and the questions began.

Who is she? A human, really Edward? What did she smell like? Do you think you will change her? Etc., etc.

It was all so overwhelming. Their questions coupled with their thoughts screaming even more questions. I had to get out of there. I answered what I could and then begged them to stop for now.

Carlisle returned home eventually and was quickly brought up to speed on the situation. His reaction mirrored Esme's: overwhelming joy that I've finally expressed interest in a woman.

After much debate, it was decided that the family would continue on with the trip and I would stay in Forks, for now at least. Carlisle was concerned about my attraction to a human, but did not voice it as strongly as he felt it in his thoughts, not wanting to hurt my feelings or insult my ability to resist biting her.

That's what it all boiled down to, would I eventually bite her – whether to feed from her or change her? Did I have the strength to get to know her better or would I give in to the monster by either drinking her blood or changing her so that I can keep her forever. I didn't have an answer yet. Alice promised to keep an eye on things and we would talk daily.

It was almost midnight and I had been resisting the urge to see her again long enough. I said my goodbyes and wished them well on their trip and took off towards Seattle. I chose to run because it was exhilarating and it cleared my head. I was also able to take a more direct route than a car and was there in a couple of hours.

I felt at a loss when I arrived. She was human. She didn't know I was a monster, outside her apartment, stalking her. What were my expectations here? I just wanted to see her again. Ok, that was option #1, climb up and peek in to her window. The light was off in her room so she had to be sleeping by now.

I made quick work of it and was standing on the ladder looking in to her window. No curtains yet, thankfully. The darkness did not affect my eyes and I was able to see her laying on her back on the bed with her sheets a tangled mess near the bottom. She was wearing a pink tank top and matching boy shorts – with hearts, how ironic. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, one hand up by her ear, the other resting on her stomach. I could hear the rhythm of her breathing and smell the sweet scent through the window.

A haze of lust was starting to cloud my mind and impair my judgment. Without direct orders from my brain, my hands, of their own accord, started to shift the window open. It wasn't locked and slid open easily, quietly. I climbed in and froze as she started to move. Her heartbeat was steady, she must still be asleep.

I had been holding my breath so I breathed in, slowly, taking in her scent which was much stronger now that she was near and we didn't have a pane of glass between us. I began to move slowly in the room. It was small, with just a bed near the window, and a small desk and chair by the door. There was a suitcase that looked half unpacked by the closet and a couple of boxes of books and photos in the corner.

I didn't know what I was doing. Now that I saw her, I couldn't bring myself to leave. I started bargaining: I would watch her for a few more minutes and then I would leave. She was fascinating, so peaceful, so still. I swear I could even see a hint of a smile. I became jealous. Sleep was the one thing I missed most about being human.

The few minutes passed too quickly and I had to leave, for my dignity's sake at the least.

"Edward…"

I froze before I reached the window.

"Mmmm. Don't stop…"

This time I froze because she said my name. Bella talked in her sleep and she said my name. My head was spinning. Did she mean me? Was she dreaming of me? I managed to get in to the chair at the desk. I was never leaving at this point. Just then I noticed her hand was at the hem of her shorts. Her smell had changed, too. The arousal was back.

If it were possible, I would have passed out from sensory overload – my own arousal making itself known, painfully, straining against my jeans.

She was now making the most delectable moans and whimpers and her hand had disappeared below her shorts. She made a short gasping sound and then went quiet and motionless.

Believing the worst was over, I looked around to survey the damage and found that my fingers had made indentations under the seat of the chair. I had been grasping it so hard in my attempt to keep from touching myself.

I came here to try and make sense of the attraction I felt for a human whose thoughts I could not hear. Instead, I find myself confronted by my own sexuality, something I managed to smother for over 100 years.

Maybe it was time to deal with it? It's not that I didn't want to find a mate; I had just given up hope of it becoming a reality. My brothers said I was too picky, but Esme, always quick to my defense, said I would need someone special, because I was special.

Most vampire women that we meet tend to be mated already and human women seemed naturally off limits. But in the end, hearing women's thoughts always put an end to anything before it even started. They were often too shallow, too materialistic, too self absorbed…

"Mmm. Love you…"

52 seconds had passed since the last words she spoke. Could this be the same dream? The dream in which she said my name?

Something snapped in my head and I felt a new determination burst through. I needed to speak to her again, to see her face as we talked, and see her expressions as she spoke. I had broken away from my family for this, albeit temporarily, and I needed to see it through.

A plan was starting to formulate itself in my mind. She gave me her number with an expectation that I would call, and call I would - later in the morning. But for now, I would stay and watch her sleep, hoping she would speak my name again.


	7. Chapter 7

Inevitable Ch. 7

A/N – I don't own. I do, however, own a pink tank top with matching boy shorts – with hearts.

EPOV

She awoke late, at least 9 o'clock seemed late for a human, but I stayed with her until the very last second. Her words, her scent throughout the night made it impossible to leave.

I planned to call her soon. I needed to see her today and wanted to make plans before she made other arrangements for the day.

_______________________________

BPOV

Another cloudy day in Seattle. I don't know why I thought the weekends would automatically bring sunshine. I decided to forgo the diner and just head over to Starbucks for coffee. Without Angela around I would need to find something to occupy my time this weekend until I left for Forks.

The walk to Starbucks was short, but the cool morning air helped to clear my head. Today was a new day; I had a new city to explore. I would put _him_ out of my mind and focus on myself.

While waiting in line for coffee, my phone rang. I hoped it was Angela and there was a war going on in my head between worrying about her after Ben's accident and needing any bit of information she had about Edward. I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen. We met at Borders yesterday." As if I could forget.

"Excuse me, miss, that's $4.25." I was too stunned to talk at that moment. He called. Edward Cullen called.

"Um, hi Edward. Can you hold on a sec?" I didn't give him a chance to respond as I put the phone down to pay for my cappuccino. I took the coffee and the phone to the nearest open seat.

"Sorry about that. I was just getting coffee."

"That's alright. Are you at Starbucks?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" There was a Starbucks on every corner here; it wasn't much of a stretch.

"Look up," he said. I was confused but I did and there he was outside the store. I shut the phone and stood up to wave him in.

What was he doing here? Yesterday he left me with the impression that I would probably never hear from him again and today he shows up at the coffee shop around the corner from my apartment.

If possible, he looked even better than I remembered. He wore a cream v-neck sweater and tan carpenter pants, all well fitted to his body, and his hair was a bronze mess, like he just rolled out of bed and only had a chance to run his fingers through it once before he had to leave. I blushed when pictures of my "dream" Edward came back to me, and I remember my own hands spending a lot of time running through that hair.

He strolled in and motioned for me to sit down while he went to get his own coffee. When he returned, he sat down next to me and smiled, a lopsided and almost sheepish smile like I caught him doing something naughty. I waited for him to explain his appearance, growing ever so fond of that particular smile on his face.

"I suppose "I was in the neighborhood" sounds kind of lame…" he started. The smile never left his face but the guilty expression was starting to soften and he looked down at his feet as he continued.

"But in a way, it is true. Then I saw you as I walked by and remembered that you told me you lived around here."

"Are you on your way somewhere?" I asked, wondering how much longer I would have with him here.

"No, I finished up around 9 o'clock and I'm free the rest of the day. Am I keeping you from anything?"

"No. Laundry maybe. Otherwise, I was just going to play it by ear. Maybe get to know the city a little better before school starts this week." I hoped this didn't sound pathetic. But, just like that, our day together began.

We talked for another hour at Starbucks, but, seeing that it was a Saturday morning, it got too crowded and so we left. He suggested heading over to Pike Place Market since I had mentioned that I loved food and cooking. I ran up to my apartment to change my clothes while he waited downstairs, then we took my old Corolla over there. He said it would help me to get my bearings if I were driving.

We walked around all of the food stalls and I picked up some cheese and fruit for my apartment and some things I thought Angela would like. I have a small kitchen, it's not much but at least I wouldn't always have to eat out if I didn't want to. It felt easy to be with him like this. The conversation flowed steadily. We talked about books - classics being my favorite - and music - he played piano and composed his own songs. I felt I was getting to know him better and I liked what I saw.

He brought me over to the waterfront to eat the sandwich I picked up for lunch and we sat in a comfortable silence while I ate. Occasionally, he would reach out for a stray hair and pull it behind my ear. He moved so slowly when he did this, like he was concentrating on not hurting me, but it was so erotic. His light touch made me shudder and when I would look at his eyes they were out of focus like he was in a trance. Then he would lick his lips and smile that crooked half smile and I would melt inside but return to my sandwich.

I told him I wanted to see the Space Needle next. After that, we spent the rest of the afternoon at the Seattle Art Museum. Time seemed to pass so smoothly with him. Where I thought I would be all awkward, shy and tongue-tied, I found myself instead confident and dare I say a little cheeky.

"Ah, it feels nice just to sit," I said as I plopped down on a bench outside of the museum. It was almost 5 o'clock and suddenly I felt like at any moment one of us was going to turn in to a pumpkin.

I didn't want this day to end but I didn't want to presume it could go on like this forever. The detached attraction that I started to feel for him yesterday had grown steadily as I got to know him throughout the day. He had questioned me endlessly about my opinions on books, artists, music and even philosophies. I offered what I could and used my sheltered life in Phoenix as an excuse for anything that sounded too young and uneducated. He would just laugh it off and tell me I was fascinating all the same.

His views on these subjects, when compared to mine, revealed a great thinker and observer, and I wondered how much time he could have spent with other kids his own age. He certainly did not act like an 18 year old, which was how old he claimed to be. It didn't escape my attention that he tried to avoid talking about people, specifically his family, friends, girlfriends...

"I can't believe it is 5 o'clock. We've been out all day." I tried to keep a smile on my face; I didn't want it to betray the disappointment at this having to end anytime soon.

Just then, my stomach started to growl. I hadn't noticed I was hungry, and in fact, he didn't eat with me at Pike Place, he must be starved.

He chuckled. "It seems your stomach also noticed the time. If you would allow me…nevermind" his voice trailed off and he didn't finish the sentence.

"Allow you to what?" I was too curious to let it drop.

"Allow me to take you to dinner, that is, if you are not sick of me yet?" Again, I got that crooked smile. I would have agreed to almost anything at that moment.

"Yeah, I'd like that. And you must be starving. You didn't eat lunch." He looked away as I said that and didn't respond. I felt like I was missing something, like he was hiding something. It was just a feeling, but I pushed it aside in favor of continuing our lovely day.

____________________________________________

We drove back to campus so I could leave my car at the lot, having settled on a little Italian restaurant within walking distance of my apartment. When I stopped the car, Edward was at my door and had it open before my hand even made it to the handle.

I started to blush at his act of chivalry and slowly got out of the car. As he shut the door, I didn't move, desperately aware of how close I was to him now. If ever the moment seemed right for a first kiss, it was now. I was drawn to him and hoped he felt the same. I stood my ground; I wasn't going to budge until this tension was resolved.

Looking into his eyes I saw longing there and perhaps the answer I was looking for. He wanted to kiss me but something was getting in the way. I moved in a little closer, sending another signal that it was ok to proceed. His scent hit me as I was only inches from his chest and my head was starting to spin as I got lost in his eyes, still gold but just a little darker. I could hear him breathing heavy and my own breath picked up its pace in response.

I had only ever kissed one boy, in Phoenix, my senior year. The whole relationship was clumsy; neither of us knew what we were doing. This did not feel like that at all. I wanted him and I was going to get my kiss.

In this moment, I did not feel like Bella Swan, inexperienced girl from Phoenix. I felt like the woman I came here to be and my fantasy was starting to play out with Edward - the tall, mysterious man I met in a bookstore.

I was out of my body at this point, watching it all play out as I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned in to his lips. He stood perfectly still and accepted my kiss but I noticed he had stopped breathing. They were soft, like silk, but hard and cold, too, like…marble? I pulled away slightly and moved in again. I took his inaction as acceptance and reached my hands up to his hair to pull him in closer.

When I felt his hands move to grip my waist I thought for sure he would pull away. He hadn't moved his lips and I could not feel his breath. Could he still be holding it? But I was wrong. His long fingers gripped me eagerly and he exhaled heavily, parting his lips and encouraging me to continue. So I did.

Time stood still, but I knew that only a minute, two at the most, would have passed as we kissed ever so slowly, like it was the first time for both of us and we were awkwardly trying to figure it out. He barely moved his lips, like he was afraid I might break, and I clung to him with all my might, seizing his hair in a death grip, feverishly trying to move things forward.

He stilled all of a sudden, frozen and I wondered if I had pushed some boundary and this would all end abruptly. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, causing me to look with him and I saw a couple walking through the lot, toward us. They weren't talking and I hadn't heard them, but Edward knew they were there. He released his hold on my waist, moving his hands up to my shoulders, effectively bringing mine down from his hair.

"We should go, you were hungry and I promised you dinner." He let go of my shoulders and reached out his right hand for me to take. I took hold of it and gasped at its cold, hardness, just like his lips, but did not release it. He smiled at me and led me off in the direction of the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I don't own.

Chapter 8

Edward didn't eat. He claimed to be on a special diet and promised me that he was fine and not hungry. So, I let it go, again.

"Please, let me pay. You didn't eat anything," I said as he took the bill from the waitress.

"Nonsense, I asked you to dinner. I'm old fashioned that way. Are you ready?" I nodded as he got up and I followed his lead.

Like before, at the museum, I was nervous that our time together was ending. We'd been together for almost 11 hours; it was bound to end sometime.

He held the door open for me and I stepped outside. Even though it was still August, the evening air was cool, having not felt the sun's warmth in days. I was glad for my sweater but secretly hoping that Edward would put his arm around me. In fact, I hoped he would put his arm around me and kiss me. But neither happened, we just walked to my apartment slowly, silently.

At the steps to my building we stopped and I turned to him not wanting to make it look obvious that I was hoping for another kiss, but I was, so I tried to say it with my eyes. I led the first kiss so he would have to make the next move. Only then would I believe that this was real.

As he studied my face, starting at my lips, then across my cheeks and up to my eyes, he slowly lifted his hand as though he were going to place it under my chin.

All of a sudden he started coughing and he brought his hand to his mouth and turned away from me.

"Oh, god, are you ok?" He said nothing, he was still coughing.

"Do you want some water?" He turned back to me and nodded while the coughing started to subside.

"That would be great, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Let's go up." And it suddenly dawned on me that I was bringing him up to my apartment. This was so out of character, I didn't recognize myself. How much did I really know about this guy – or better yet, how much of what he told me was the truth? I had met his sister and Angela didn't seem upset at seeing him, but other than that, could I trust being alone with him?

The game was now in play, my hands unlocking the door, my feet leading us up the stairs. I was powerless to stop them. We entered my apartment and I fumbled around for the light as we walked in to the kitchen/living room area. There was also a bedroom and closet – the place was small but it was furnished and I didn't have to share it so I couldn't complain.

I retrieved a glass of water and handed it to Edward. He took it but did not drink, instead he glided around the room looking at what little personal effects I managed to unpack last week. Getting nervous under his scrutiny, I sat down on the couch, scooting over as much as I could to the end, leaving space for him to sit however close he wanted, if he chose to sit at all.

He turned around to face me, his expression contemplative, like he didn't know what to do next. The silence was getting to me so I went with some small talk.

"I'm going to Forks tomorrow to see my dad." I had spoken endlessly today about my mother, but Charlie hardly came up. He nodded but didn't speak, so I continued.

"He sounded happy that I was coming. He's cooking dinner for me and his friend, Billy. They fish together. Billy Black, he's from La Push. Do you know him?"

There was a flash of something in his eyes and a forced smile grew on his face. "No, can't say that I do." He was across the room and by my side on the couch before I could register the action. "Tell me more about him."

I didn't have a whole lot to tell. I haven't seen Billy in years. He has a son, Jacob, and two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca. He was a tribal elder with no shortage of scary stories. He and Charlie had a falling out a couple of years ago, though I don't know what about, and have recently begun to repair their relationship when Billy fell ill last year.

Edward was listening intently and staring into my eyes. He was close enough now that when I pulled my eyes away from his face and looked down, I could see the pale skin and light hair of his chest peeking out from the v-neck of his sweater. When I stopped talking I inhaled deeply and was surprised by how strong his scent had become and how dizzy it made me. I felt a strong pull to be closer to him but I was trying to resist it, wanting the next move to be his. I was not throwing myself at him again.

In the stillness, I could hear my heart beating wildly and wondered if he could hear it, too. Considering I could not hear his, I must be safe from that minor embarrassment. I hadn't noticed before, but with every passing second we were moving closer. I could feel his breath on my face and figured he wanted to kiss me, he was just moving too slowly for my liking. Once I convinced myself of this, I bridged the gap between us and pressed my lips to his.

_____________________________________

"Breathe, Bella," he chuckled but there was a panic in his voice.

"What happened?" Did I faint, blackout? I knew that we kissed but then it all became fuzzy.

"You stopped breathing, you almost fainted." Did he sound _smug_?

I gave him an incredulous look. "Don't get all full of yourself." That was all I could manage to say while I tried to pull myself together. I brought my hands up to my face and groaned.

"Don't do that," he said as he pulled them away. "You don't have to hide." Then he touched my cheek ever so gently with the back of his hand. "Your blush is beautiful."

"Yeah, right. I hate it. I feel so exposed." I tried to turn my head but his hand was now under my chin forcing me to look at him. This time, he did it. He kissed me.

My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled him to me on the couch. Breathing was not an issue this time, my breaths were coming fast and furious. His hands were on my waist and started moving up and down my sides. I had taken my sweater off earlier and all that separated his long, nimble fingers from my skin was a tiny scrap of cotton.

We went on like this for a while and it felt good, but somehow it was not enough. I wanted to touch him – not his hair, not his sweater, but _him_ – his skin. His lips were now stalled at a spot below my left ear. He was kissing and licking and nipping his way down to my collarbone.

I was emboldened, I moved my hands down to the hem of his sweater, then underneath and slowly dragged my fingers up his stomach to his chest. He froze, so I froze. He didn't say anything and he didn't move away so I continued circling my fingers over his chest, cool and hard, like marble, like his lips.

My position on the couch was starting to get uncomfortable so I tried turning my body towards his. Meanwhile, my legs, with a will of their own, came up on to the couch forcing us both to slide down to a lying position with him on top.

Oh, that's much better.

I let out a soft moan from our new position and returned my hands to his chest and set out to explore further, reaching around to his back. Simultaneously, I felt my hips start to move upwards and the moaning continued. Were they grinding in to him? Why couldn't I control myself?

Edward's breathing was becoming ragged and the kisses at my neck began to slow as he started sucking softly. I felt delirious. His hands were at my side, above my shirt, moving on a direct path to my breasts.

Just then, several things happened at once. His hands reached my breasts and I let out a low whimper and thrust my hips into him. He sucked in his breath, loudly, and went completely still, then shuddered and dropped his head to the crook of my neck. I felt something cool and damp between my legs where our bodies met. Oh. No.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute…please?"

I stayed still and quiet. I didn't have the experience to handle this and I didn't want to embarrass him.

He lifted himself up and looked away from me. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's outside, to the left." Damned communal bathrooms.

I stayed where I was on the couch for another minute, gathering my thoughts. I would play it cool, like it was no big deal. I jumped up when he came back in and tried to put a calm smile on my face but it was a struggle.

"I want to apologize for _that_. I don't know what came over me." One hand was running through his hair, the other in his pocket and he looked at the ground as he spoke. He was nervous. I noticed a small, wet stain on the front of his khakis and wondered if I had a coat or something big enough to cover it up for him.

"Please, don't, it's not a big deal. You don't have to apologize." I was stumbling over my words, not knowing how to put him at ease, so I just smiled and made it genuine. Secretly, inside, I felt smug that I could do that to him and of course, aroused.

"Well, regardless…" he didn't finish that thought. "I should probably go." I walked over to him and looked up in to his eyes. They were darker now and a hint of purplish bruising was starting to form under them.

"O.K. Thank you for everything today. I had a wonderful time."

Me, too. Despite…_that_," he overly emphasized _that_ and I hoped he didn't mean the physical closeness altogether. "I'll call you."

I was still smiling as he walked out the door. He looked so adorable as he backed out and left down the hallway. I heard his phone buzzing.

It didn't register right away. _I'll call you_. What did that mean?

______________________________________________

He entered me slowly, with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. His movements picked up pace and I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper. My lips did not stop moving, kissing and licking feverishly at anything in their path. His skin tasted salty.

He grabbed my hands and brought them up over my head and he was making the most exquisite noises and grunts. Sometimes he would breathe my name in his ear. Bella.

The pressure was building in my stomach and I knew I was getting closer.

"I'm coming. Oh. God. Edward." I felt him twitch inside me, he was close, too.

Our breaths were coming fast and heavy as were his movements. With a final "Bella", moaned so loudly I thought Angela could hear us, a powerful orgasm swept over him, followed by my own.

He was heavy on top of me. I couldn't move and breathing was getting harder. I didn't know what to do then. It was the first time we had made love and to say it was wonderful didn't quite cover it.

"Edward," I whispered, hoping to prompt him to move or speak, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute…please?"

Ok, I thought. Take as long as you want. I'll stay where I am, trying not to suffocate.

A million things were going through my head. We just met yesterday, what were we doing? I started to panic and tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge.

"Edward. Get off. I can't breathe. Edward? Edward?" It felt like I was screaming. Why didn't he hear me?

The phone started to ring and I opened my eyes and awoke, gasping for air. What just happened?

"Hello?" I managed to breathe out, answering the phone without looking at the number.

"Bella, are you ok?" It was Angela. "Were you still sleeping? I'm sorry, it's after 10, I thought you'd be up."

"No, Ang, it's fine. I should be up." I had a lot to do before I left for Charlie's.

She called to check up on me, it being my first full weekend in Seattle and I was alone. She and Ben were going to see a band with their friend Tyler and they wanted me to tag along. I explained that I was going to see Charlie and she wished me luck. I had explained everything to her at the diner one morning so she knew this visit was important.

After I hung up, I made my way out to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. It was too soon to try and process that dream and I even began to question the events of yesterday. Angela saw me with Edward at the bookstore on Friday, but apart from that, what else did I have to prove it had all been real?

And that's when I saw it. A giant mark on my skin under my left ear.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – I don't own.

Chapter 9

EPOV

"No, Alice. I'm fine. Just go back to your hunt." She called twelve times since I fled from Bella's. I was sitting under a tree, about a mile from her apartment, looking for some peace, but I knew I wouldn't get any until I took Alice's call. Damn her and her good intentions. She was only looking out for me.

"Ok, if you say so," she didn't sound convinced. I knew I wasn't.

"Yes, I say so."

"Are you going back there?"

"I don't know, am I?" She didn't like it when I threw her questions back at her. I only did it when I was really pissed.

Silence.

"I can see you're in no mood to talk. You haven't made a decision yet about going back when she's asleep. But…tomorrow…just be careful, ok?"

I didn't know what that meant or if I should press for an answer. Part of me welcomed any help she could give me in figuring this all out. Being the only unmated virgin in such a large family was a disadvantage to me at this point – as was so easily proven only fifteen minutes ago. But the other part of me, the petulant, bratty, seventeen year old virgin wanted what he wanted and didn't want Alice's logic butting in. She would probably tell me to join them in Africa and forget about the girl. _Bella_. That ain't gonna happen.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked, managing to reign in the bratty, seventeen year old. For the moment, anyway.

"I see you at Chief Swan's house."

"Bella's going to visit her dad." She would know now that I thought briefly about following Bella there, but I didn't know if it was a bad idea or not.

"Look, Edward, all I see is you at the Chief's house, outside in the woods. There's nothing else, really. I can't read Bella all that well right now since I only met her once. In fact, I don't see her or anyone else at the house at all. Which is weird. But still, be careful. Please."

"I will."

__________________________________________________

"No. Don't. Go."

"Edward."

"S'ok"

And so it went, as I spent the rest of the night on the floor against the wall in her bedroom. She tossed and turned and talked and sighed for hours. I sat there, riveted, with baited breath waiting for her next utterance. And every time she said my name, I swear my heart jumped just a little in my frozen chest.

There was nothing sexual about her utterances tonight. Thankfully. After my abhorred behavior earlier I could stand a break from dealing with _that_ side of my nature.

I cringed when I thought back to how I ruined what had truly been one of the best days of my life, or existence, I should say. Being with Bella, questioning her and absorbing her answers, had been intense at first. Not being able to hear her thoughts while she formulated her answers was a little disconcerting. But eventually, I grew to enjoy the exchange. It was fascinating to watch her facial expressions as she contemplated her answers. Sometimes, if a question required some thought, she would chew on her bottom lip and I would fall into a trance as I watched this innocent yet sensual move. If I were capable, I would have been drooling.

And then there was the blush. The way her cheeks would start to flush as I leaned in to her ear to relay something I wanted to keep private, the way the flush would then start to travel down her neck and below the collar of her t-shirt. I found myself unveiling many private things just to bring about that blush. It was delectable and it would be the death of me. If that were at all possible.

By the time she finished eating and we headed back to her apartment, I was desperate. Watching her delicate, pink mouth as she ate her pasta strengthened my resolve. I may be a monster, but I was also a man. For the first time in my hundred-plus years, I have met someone who reminded me of that and I was too selfish to let her go. Maybe I would never be able to reveal my true nature to her, but then most humans rarely do. And I would be no different in that regard.

So I came up with a plan. I would pursue her like any other man and I would take what she could give me. It may only be a few years and it was more than I deserved. Who knows, I'd let her get to know me and then, eventually, she would get to know the _real_ me.

It was when I thought this that I expected the phone to ring, with Alice on the other end berating me for being so stupid and careless. But it didn't. I took that as a good sign. I wanted to move ahead, make a claim, let her know where my intentions lay but I couldn't do it out there on her front step. I had to get inside. I remembered something I read in the mind of a random guy at one of Carlisle's many hospital functions, he was explaining to his friends how he got inside of his date's house.

I started coughing, choking almost, and like the kind, polite woman I was counting on, she asked if I wanted some water and invited me in. Of course I didn't know what to do once I got inside. I looked around her small apartment while she made small talk about visiting her father in Forks the next day. I filed that away for later. Bella in Forks…

When she mentioned Billy Black's name, that got my attention and I felt myself pulled to her on the couch, sitting a little closer than I intended. I asked her to tell me more about him but never heard a word she said, instead getting lost in her eyes. They were a deep, chocolate brown color and I swear I could see her soul in them.

She stopped talking and took in a deep breath, then her teeth went for her lower lip and I snapped. I was going to kiss her. I knew this and set out to make it happen. Since she initiated our first kiss, I had to take this slowly, not knowing how my strength in this situation would manifest itself.

I never got the chance. Bella beat me to it, again. Her lips were on mine, moving slowly at first and then as the pace picked up, I heard her breathing stop and her heart beat slow. She was going to blackout if I didn't get her breathing again. I couldn't help but feel smug about the reaction I could elicit from her. I wondered if Emmett or Jasper ever did that with their mates - I would need to ask them, this could make me look good.

I was pulled back to the present as Bella started to show signs of awakening. I needed to get out of there.

Back at the tree I fled to last night, I pondered my next move. Would there even be a next move or was Bella scared off by my indelicate reaction to her? I needed to find out how she felt. She was going to be in Forks tonight and I thought back to my earlier conversation with Alice. I would go to Chief Swan's house to what? Spy on Bella, see if she spoke to him about me? And then I remembered her mention of Billy Black from La Push and I wondered what his opinion of the Cullen's would be and if he would share that with her. He was a Quillete and his tribe's past dealings with my family were a considerable part of their legends. I would have to go, whether it was spying or not, as I needed to know what was said and more importantly, if Bella would believe them.

____________________________________________________________

BPOV

It was 2:30 and everything was done. Laundry – check. Pack for trip to Charlie's – check. Heck, I even managed to unpack the rest of my things and set up the place to my liking. I was putting it off but now I had to leave for Forks. Charlie was expecting me for dinner at six and it would take me at least three hours to drive there.

It took three hours and twelve minutes, to be exact. I sat in my car for another two minutes to calm myself and prepare for being his daughter again. I had spent most of the day avoiding thinking of him and then the entire car ride analyzing my day with Edward. Now, I needed to push all thoughts of _him_ aside while I tried to sound like anything but the confused and sexually frustrated woman Edward Cullen turned me into.

Before I could even knock, Charlie had the door open and was pulling me into a big hug. I instantly calmed.

"Hey dad."

"Bella! How was the ride up?" He asked as he led me to the living room, where I assumed Billy was waiting. When we got there, I didn't see Billy immediately, but what I thought to be a younger version of him. This must be his son, Jacob.

He stood up as we entered and I was shocked by how tall he was. Where I thought Edward towered over me, I thought for sure he would tower over Edward. It was odd in comparison to his baby face; I put him at 16 or 17, maybe. His long, thick, black hair was pulled back and he had an easy smile as he came forward to greet me.

"Hi," he said but didn't introduce himself.

"Bella, this is Billy's son, Jacob. He heard you were coming and decided to join us."

"Yeah, Charlie never shuts up about you. Thought I could put a face to the name."

I started to blush; he was staring at me with a big grin and hungry eyes. It was different from the way Edward had stared at me, his eyes full of lust and something else I didn't have the experience yet to identify. But Jacob seemed innocent, his eyes playful and young and almost on cue, he started to blush, too.

Not wanting this moment to go on any longer, I sought out Billy to greet him and then asked about dinner, feigning hunger after my long trip.

Charlie cooked the fish that they caught this morning and I suspected that was all he really knew how to cook. The conversation centered mainly on me and my last couple of years in Phoenix and my plans for school. They all seemed genuinely interested and I felt relaxed despite all the attention.

I got up to start to clear the table and Jacob offered to help. He followed me in to the kitchen as I settled in to the sink to begin washing the dishes.

"I'll dry," he said, moving next to me. I smiled up at him and said "Thanks."

"So…you've been in Seattle for a week?"

"Yes, I'm starting to like it. It's so different from Phoenix but I've already met some nice people." Nice? Well, Angela was nice, but I couldn't very well tell him that Edward had quickly become my own personal sex god, starring in all of my wet dreams.

When I started to blush at my thoughts of Edward, Jacob misinterpreted that as a sign to be more forward.

"What kind of people? Like boyfriend kind of people?" It would have been sweet if it weren't so awkward. He was standing close enough that our shoulders were touching and I could feel the heat emanating off of him, the complete opposite of Edward's cool, almost icy exterior.

He did bring up a good point. Obviously it was too soon for "boyfriend" talk, but we did share something particularly intense last night and our mutual attraction was apparent. Was it enough, though, to put off Jacob? Did I want to put off Jacob? He was younger and probably still in high school. It was probably for the best not to start something when I wasn't even sure it was legal.

"Well, I did meet someone. Oddly enough, he's from Forks. I was going to ask Charlie about him. His name is Edward Cullen."

Jacob took in a sharp breath and backed away from me. "Cullen, you said?" He spit out and his cheeks started to get red.

"Yes, do you know him?" He had backed up to the counter and his hands were back like he was holding on for support. He was looking at the ground, deep in thought and I don't think he heard me.

"Earth to Jacob."

" What do you know about them?"

"About the Cullen's? Not very much. Edward didn't talk about his family in too much detail. Why? What's wrong?" He knew something, I could tell.

"Nothing, he's trouble. I don't think you should see him anymore." Of course that infuriated me, I don't like being told what I can and cannot do. He didn't need to know that I had no idea whether I would see Edward again or not. He left so abruptly last night, and while I wanted to call him, I felt it better to wait until I got back from Charlie's.

"Are you serious? Look, Jacob, I appreciate your concern, but I'm perfectly capable of deciding who I will and will not go out with." I put both hands on my hips, hoping he would accept the gesture as closure on the subject, but no such luck.

"Did you hear me, he's trouble. There's a lot you don't know about him."

"Then tell me. If it's that bad, then I'll stop seeing him." I knew that was a lie. I doubt there was anything at this point that would stop me from wanting to see Edward Cullen again.

"I…I can't…it's just…you have to take my word for it." He had pushed off the counter and was now standing in front of me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. If the circumstances were different, if he were a little older…I shook that thought off.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." With that, I turned and tried to storm off back to the living room, but Jacob grabbed my arm. His face was contorted, he was conflicted by his need to tell me his big secret and his need to keep it as just that, a secret.

"What is it Jacob? Just spit it out."

"Not here. Let's go for a walk"

"Fine," I huffed. I had to know what the big deal was about the Cullens. "Dad, Jacob and I are going out for a quick walk. We'll be back in a few."

As I started to walk towards the door, I could feel Jacob's hand still on my arm. It grew tighter and he pulled me back to him. He wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at my neck. Oh shit.

______________________________________________________

A/N - In the book, Bella played with Jacob's sisters but not with Jacob. Only in the movie did they "make mud pies" together. (Twilight, p. 119) I didn't think that was necessary, like they were trying to give Jacob an edge by giving him some history with Bella. If you can't tell, I'm completely Team Edward. I have no ill will toward him, but he is just a child and acts accordingly, IMHO.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I do not own

Chapter 10

I stared at Jacob, dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words. He had spent the last 20 minutes rambling about his tribe, wolf legends and how the "cold ones" were their enemies. When he saw the mark that Edward left on my neck, he lost it, pulling me outside and into the woods behind the house, mumbling about secrets and how much trouble he would be in for telling me. He was strong and it felt like my arm was being torn from its socket. This was not starting off well.

He looked like he was having an intense, internal battle before he turned to me and started talking. He was very animated, pacing back and forth, waving his arms around, and all I could do was listen and try to make sense of what he was saying.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what you are saying. You lost me at _cold ones_."

He huffed and turned his back to me, like he didn't want to face me when he spoke again. "Edward Cullen and his family are the _cold ones_, or at least some of them. There are a lot of them out there. Don't you see? It's dangerous for you to be around them." He turned around as he said that last part and grabbed my shoulders. He was pleading and I still had no idea why.

"So, these _cold ones_ are dangerous? To just me?"

"No, to everyone." I shuddered. "It's our tribe's mission – to protect the humans."

Now this is where he really lost me.

"The humans? What are you saying, these _cold ones_ are not human?" Edward wasn't human? I begged to differ…

"Exactly!" And he smiled, looking relieved, thinking I now understood the situation. He couldn't be further from the truth.

"You're insane!" That was all I could manage to say at the moment. He did not look happy, but then neither was I. I felt like a shiny, new toy he was fighting over, making up stories so I wouldn't date the competition.

"How could Edward not be human? I spent time with him, alone," I pointing at my neck when I said this, trying to make the point that Edward and I had been close recently and I was fine. "I would have noticed." Would I have? Did I?

When I thought back over the time I spent with him I tried to remember all of the oddities, which when appearing separate were no big deal. Pale, cold skin; golden eyes; lack of appetite. But when put together like that…did it mean anything?

Wait a minute. _Cold Ones_. Edward was cold. Very cold. I had just assumed he had poor circulation. Same with the pale skin. He was so lovely, I hadn't thought that any of it was really that odd.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jacob said. "They are very good at deceiving their prey."

"Prey?" That word horrified me. Jacob thought I was Edward's prey? This was just getting ridiculous. I was going to call him on it and make him admit this was just some lunatic rant borne out of jealousy. The two of them probably had a history of it for all I knew.

"Yes, Bella. The _cold ones_ prey on humans…for their…" he was looking down at his feet, shaking his head.

"For their what?" I prompted.

"Their blood."

Oh.

My head started to spin. Jacob really was insane. How could he think that Edward wanted my blood? He was just letting these legends get the better of him. He was still young, probably very impressionable. I needed to sit down, so I plopped down on the nearest tree stump and put my head between my knees. I had wanted to stop this before it got too far, but I may have been too late.

"Are you ok?" Jacob squatted down in front of me and placed a tentative hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He looked so serious, but I was hoping he would smile and say "Gotcha!"

"I don't know. I have to go. I can't think here." I got up but he kept his hand on my shoulder so I couldn't move away.

"You have to stay away from him. Promise me." I don't know why, but that made me mad. I felt a twinge of possessiveness run through me, how dare he try to keep me from Edward?! This may have even strengthened my resolve to find him and see him again.

"I need to think. Jacob, what you told me is just so…unreal. I can't promise you anything. Not right now." He let me shrug off his hand and followed me back to the house.

When we got back, Charlie was coming from the kitchen with a couple of beers. "There you are. I was starting to worry." I think he noticed I was upset. "Everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day. If you guys are just going to watch the game then I'm going to head up to bed."

"Sure Bells. We can finish catching up tomorrow. Just you and me."

I turned my back on Charlie and Jacob and headed up the stairs without so much as a goodbye to Billy.

It really had been a long day and I couldn't process this combination of feelings. I was beyond pissed at Jacob for that little stunt he just played, but at the same time, what he said sent shivers down my spine as if my body recognized it was the truth. And then the petulance took over and I felt that regardless of what I had discovered about Edward, I didn't want to give Jacob the satisfaction of being right. And then I came full circle, pissed again at Jacob. Who was he to tell me who I could and could not date?

I heard footsteps ascending the stairs and groaned a little. I just wanted some peace right now, to sift through what I just learned and try to make some sense of it. Before I could even start to issue a "go away", a piece of paper flew under my door, followed by footsteps descending the stairs. A minute later I could hear Billy's truck starting as they left.

Obviously the note was from Jacob and I knew I had to read it. I opened it and there were only two words:

_Be safe._

I sighed and sat on the bed. I wondered if he really did just have my best interests at heart and if he really did believe all that stuff about _cold ones _and drinking human blood.

Drinking human blood…would that make them vampires? Was he telling me that Edward and his family were vampires?

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I unpacked my laptop from my backpack and turned it on. Amazingly I found a wireless signal and ignored the nagging guilt I got whenever I had to steal someone else's internet. This was all for a good cause, right?

What was I looking for, I asked myself as I looked blankly at the Google home page. I decided to start with Jacob and his tribe's superstitions so I looked up _cold ones _and Quileutes. I found UW's American Indian Studies site, which offered a whole section on the Quileutes and local legends.

It talked about how the men in the tribe were descended from wolves and that those wolves' sole purpose was to defend the woman and children from their mortal enemies, the _cold ones_, who sought to feed off of their blood. The wolves' existence was tied to these enemies: if there were no _cold ones_, then there were no wolves, and the men would lead normal human lives.

I needed to know more about these _cold ones_. Were they indeed vampires? And if so, then why didn't Edward kill me when he had the chance? He spent all _day _with me, getting to know me, kissing me, kissing my neck even. And then fleeing after what I could only assume was an unplanned ejaculation (given the speed in which he fled). Not exactly canon behavior for a vampire. Shouldn't he have been sleeping it off in a coffin somewhere?

What was I missing about this? It was clear that I wouldn't find it on the internet. This site gave little detail into the _cold ones _themselves. The other sites in the search list linked them to vampires but added nothing I didn't already know from books and movies. Everything was just pure speculation.

It was almost midnight and I decided to give up for now and see how I felt about all this in the morning, see what Charlie had to say about the Cullens. I was half tempted to call Edward and share with him what Jacob told me. Then we'd laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and make love. Huh, horny much?

_______________________________________

Indeed, I must have been. I opened my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing. I felt gross, the window was closed and I was sweaty now from my dream. It was only the hundredth erotic dream starring Edward Cullen that I've had since I met him - only two days ago.

Wait, the window was closed? I could have sworn I left it open. There was a breeze coming in and it felt nice to have it open when I slept, something I could never do in Phoenix and still didn't want to do in the student housing in Seattle.

As I got up to open the window and let in some much needed air, I noticed something against the wall, near the floor. It looked like a person, but before I had a chance to figure out what it was, it was on me, one hand reached around me at my lower back, the other covering my mouth and stifling my scream.

"No, Bella, it's just me." Me? Me, who? I was too scared to process the voice. "Edward."

He held me a minute longer as I calmed down, not wanting to remove his hand too soon for fear that I would still scream. Once he was convinced that I would stay quiet, he dropped his hand from my mouth.

We just stood there staring at each other. I had so many questions and I didn't know where to start. Funny enough, the last thing that crossed my mind was that Edward was possibly a vampire.

"How did you get in here? Why are you even here? I should just call the police, or Charlie. He would skin you alive." I decided to stop after that and give him a chance to offer some answers.

He was still silent and I thought for a second that he wasn't going to talk. But just as I was about to lay in to him again, he spoke.

"I climbed in, through the window."

"And…" I prompted. I needed to know why he was here but he didn't seem too eager to tell me. "Why?"

"I had to see you again. I hated the way we left things last night and now this thing with the dog…"

There was very little space between us; he was looking down at me, his golden eyes boring into mine. I could feel his breathing on my face as mine picked up speed. And then, out of nowhere, his hand was cupping my cheek, tenderly, almost reverently. I thought he was going to kiss me. Everything else seemed to drift away.

What was he saying? Something about a dog? No kiss came but reality slammed back into me with the weight of a ton of bricks.

"What thing with what dog? That doesn't make sense." He dropped his hand from my face and stepped away from me.

Although it was dark in the room, my eyes were starting to adjust and I could see Edward's nostrils start to flare. He reached up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly in annoyance.

"That dog you were with tonight." He spat and I could tell that it took everything he had to keep his voice down. "The one who warned you to stay away from me." I could feel the anger radiating off of him. What the hell was going on here?

It was my turn to be annoyed. "You mean Jacob? You knew I was with him? Did you follow me and listen in on our conversation?" He was silent again and I took that to mean yes, he did follow me and yes, he did listen in on my conversation with Jacob.

I didn't know what to do or say next. Edward, a beautiful man I met two days ago who may or may not be a vampire was following me and eavesdropping on my conversations. Oh, and let's not forget, sneaking in to my bedroom at night while I slept.

I took this standoff as an opportunity to create a plan of action. What did I want to address first? The vampire part? The eavesdropping part? The sneaking into my room part? I figured it was more important to find out if Edward was a vampire first; the rest might not matter if he killed me then for my blood. Considering he overheard my conversation with Jacob I decided to just blurt it out.

"Are you a vampire?" It sounded funny coming out of my mouth. So much so that I found myself starting to laugh, and I don't think Edward appreciated it, the question or the laugh.

"And if I am?" I wasn't expecting that, but it was a good question.

"I don't know. It's not something I thought I would have to deal with. Vampires don't exist, at least that is what I was raised to believe."

"Are you afraid?"

"No." And I meant it. I listened to Jacob's stories, I found Edward hiding in my bedroom, but I wasn't afraid. I truly believed that he wouldn't hurt me. I smiled at that thought, like I was having an epiphany.

Edward stepped forward again, to be closer to me. "You should be." It was a warning, but his voice did not carry any threat, only…I don't know, regret maybe. My smile faded a little and he brought a finger up to trace my bottom lip causing me to sigh softly.

There were still so many things I wanted to know. The most important being why he didn't kill me.

"You're curious about my diet." It wasn't a question. "My family, we don't live like others of our kind. We survive off of the blood of animals, not humans." Of course. Why didn't I think of that?

"It's not as satisfying, but it keeps us fed."

"So…there are real vampires out there that kill people and drink their blood. But you and your family just kill animals. Why? Why are you different?"

We were still standing in the middle of the bedroom, with Charlie less than 50 feet away, but somehow this conversation needed to happen here and now. So it surprised me when Edward stepped back again, several steps this time, and gestured toward the bed. So I sat down on the edge and he followed, sitting next to me.

I wanted to reach out and touch his hand but they were clasped together.

"We are monsters, the worst kind of monsters. Anything we can do to lessen that reality…well, it's a small price to pay, to feel more human, less monster. Does that make sense?"

I nodded and felt a yawn creeping up and I was unable to stop it.

"You're tired, you should sleep-"

"No, I'm fine, really. I still have so many questions." But it was after 3 o'clock and the yawns would not stop.

Edward pushed me back down on to the bed and I laid down as he pulled the covers up over me. "Don't fight it. We can talk tomorrow." Then he backed up toward the window, opened it and started to crawl out. "Sweet dreams," he said and he was gone.

Tomorrow. The idea of it somehow scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

__________________________________

A/N – Thanks for reading! I have a few rec's: I just finished up Behind Enemy Lines by adorablecullens and all I can say is WOW! It is AH and I cannot recommend it enough. If you're looking for a vamp story then check out Lolashoes' Let Your Light Shine/A Life Extraordinary. IMHO they are better than canon!! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11 Meanwhile in Africa

A/N - Here's how I approached the last chapter, where Jacob tells Bella about Edward. In Twilight, during the beach scene, he tells her about his tribe's legend and that the Cullens are vampires. There he is trying to impress her and he succumbs to her flirting. Here he is trying to protect her. He tells her about the Cullens but doesn't actually come out and say that he or the others change into wolves, thus protecting their secret. Also, in the end, he ends up being the true Alpha, making it easier for him to disregard Sam's orders.

Chapter 11 – Meanwhile, in Africa

APOV

"I can hear you!" And the whole world can hear you, too, Rosalie. She was yelling at Emmett, _again_. I don't know what was going on with those two but they've been at each other's throats since we got here.

We were supposed to be all together today in a little compound Carlisle found for us in the Congo. After hunting separately all night, we were going to spend the day relaxing. The plan was to stay here for a week and move on to a few other locales, ending up in Madagascar before heading home to Forks.

But for some reason, without Edward here, our group dynamic had changed. We were already on edge when we got here, what with his staying behind to follow after a girl.

Carlisle, ever the father figure, was worried about Edward's control around her, given that she was a human. Esme tried to play down this fact and focused on his finally finding someone of the female persuasion to fall in love with. Carlisle and Emmett both scoffed at that. I think we all might be guilty of thinking at the back of our minds that Edward would never fall in love. And while he didn't know that was what was happening to him, I did. And I was excited.

"Come on Jasper, let's head south." I grabbed his hand and started walking away from the Bobbsey Twins. "I need some peace and quiet." And a little lovin, but I suspect he already knew that.

"Alice, wait." It was Carlisle. He and Esme approached us tentatively. This could only mean one thing – they wanted an update on Edward. "So, how is he?"

"Upset, confused, in love, in lust. Take your pick." While I hadn't spoken to him since the other night when he left Bella's apartment after his unfortunate accident, at least that's what we've been calling it, I did see him at Bella's house in Forks. He was hiding in a tree in her backyard making the most awful expressions but I couldn't see why. It looked like he was listening to something and it was shocking. In my next vision he was in her tiny bedroom sitting on the floor watching her sleep.

I thought things looked calm enough so Jasper and I continued to hunt. Having just returned less than an hour ago, I haven't had the chance to peek in on him again.

"I haven't looked in about six hours. Jasper and I are going for a walk. I'll check in on Edward then and update you guys when we get back." I know I sounded a little irritated, but really. They treated my visions like they were the 411 telephone directory, and that I could just call them up at any time and get a number.

"I thought we were all supposed to sit around here all day and "enjoy each other's company"" Rosalie used air quotes around that last part, underscoring the annoyance she's been exuding since we got here.

Emmett was acting no better. "Maybe this whole trip wasn't a good idea. I mean, I love hunting and the bigger the prey the better, but two months is a long time to be out here in the jungle." He sat on a boulder and tried to pull Rosalie down next to him. "I miss my Xbox already."

Despite his arrogance and broodiness, the awkwardness he exhibited when one or more of the couples engaged in extracurricular activities and the fact that his mind-reading capabilities meant that we were never truly alone with our thoughts, Edward was an integral part of this puzzle we called a family. Right now he was missing and we were just not complete.

It's only been two days but this stress was built on the fact that we'd be without him for two months.

"Look, I know we're all dying to know how it's going for Edward," Jasper spoke now, trying to break the slowly building tension with his little play on words. We all died years ago. "This is a big deal for him and we all want to be there as he discovers this new side of himself. But maybe it's best to just let him figure it out on his own. If he wants our advice, he'll ask for it."

This was harder on Jasper than all of us. All of our angst over Edward's new found love life was wearing on my beautiful, empath husband.

Nobody spoke, but we all just nodded. Silently, I reached for Jasper's hand again and we drifted off for some privacy of our own.

______________________________

EPOV

I'm usually a man with a plan. So why is it that I'm sitting here in this meadow in a state of mind that can only be called "no clue"?

Bella knew I was a vampire. Better still, she wasn't afraid. How is this possible? Humans should be afraid of us since our prime instinct is to drain them of every last drop of blood that flows through their veins. Just because I'm well practiced in ignoring that instinct doesn't mean it's not still there, waiting for a weak moment so that it can reclaim me.

_Bella_. Now that she knew what I was, she'd have more questions and would expect more answers. This, however, did not frighten me. I looked forward to spending hours talking with her, questioning her about her life as well.

I felt a smile forming on my face and my muscles were actually starting to relax. The thought of getting to know someone better and letting them know me – I haven't felt this in decades, and even then, it was more of a familial relationship. This…this relationship would be anything but familial. Being around Bella was stirring feelings in me that I didn't recognize, in parts of my body long forgotten. And it felt good. Really good.

I know Alice thinks I'm in love with her, or will be. I don't know how I feel about that even now. Just because a man gets a little too excited when being intimate with a woman, doesn't mean love. Does it? I guess I wouldn't know. I've only ever experienced that kind of romantic love as an outsider, an intruder into someone else's mind.

It was dawn and the sun was starting to rise. Bella would not be waking any time soon, given the late hour that I left her to sleep. I knew from the conversation in the house that she would be spending some time with Charlie today before returning to Seattle. I had to see her today but the how and when have not presented itself to me yet. In the meantime, I should hunt. If anything, it will pass the time.

____________________________________________

BPOV

"No, no one special, anyway. You know how it is, dad." I knew full well that Charlie Swan did not "know how it is" when it came to dating, but he'd agree and drop the subject. That was his usual response to uncomfortable conversations. I also knew better than to mention my relationship with Edward Cullen.

And what exactly was my relationship with Edward Cullen? It seemed that every time I saw him, he would turn my world upside down and then disappear, leaving me to wonder if I just imagined or dreamt it all.

Last night he left me after admitting he was a vampire. If it wasn't for the remnants of a hickey on my neck and two text messages from Jacob, I would definitely be questioning my sanity. So, over scrambled eggs and burnt toast, I decided to ask Charlie about the Cullens.

"I did meet someone the other day, at the bookstore. He lives in Forks, can you believe it? His name was Edward Cullen." That should be enough to get him started.

"Uh huh." He was reading the paper, perhaps trying to avoid another conversation about boys. Well, he's the one that brought it up.

"Do you know the Cullens?"

Finally, he looked up from the paper. "The Cullens? Yeah, good family. We're lucky to have such a world-class doctor like Dr. Cullen here in our little town. Don't know much about the kids, but that's a good thing, it means they stay out of trouble. They're all adopted, I think." He went back to his paper. He'd had enough of this conversation, too.

Charlie would not win a Loving Father of the Year award any time soon, but I know he meant well and he sure was trying.

The plan was to have lunch with him and then hit the road by 1 o'clock, getting me back to Seattle in plenty of time to meet up with Angela for dinner. But since I woke up so late it was more of a brunch and I wouldn't end up on the road until 2 or 3 o'clock. I didn't want to leave without spending some time with Charlie.

Edward said we would talk today, but he never said when or how. As eager as I was to hear more about him, I was not chasing him down. I had his number on my cell phone from when he called Saturday, but I was not going to call him. For some reason, I needed him to show his intentions first.

I helped clean up after we ate and then we went out to the porch to sit and talk. Not much of importance was said, in fact, very little was said at all. Charlie was always a man of few words and I was just too distracted to keep up a conversation.

After he went on a little about Jacob and some of the other La Push boys I noticed he was looking at me and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. "So, what did you think of Jacob?" Oh dear god, no. Was he trying to set us up?

"He's nice." I hoped if I kept it simple he'd leave it alone. No such luck.

"You know, he's saving up to go to that technical college in Port Angeles. Wants to be a mechanic. He's pretty good at it. In fact, he fixed my truck a couple of weeks ago."

"Really, that's great. Good for him." I didn't have the balls to tell him that I was having multiple orgasms (in my dreams at least) with Edward Cullen, who, by the way, happens to be a bad-ass vampire.

"Next time you come up for a visit, we should have him and Billy over for dinner again. Or maybe, you and your friends could go up to the beach at La Push?" Never mind that it is the end of August and the beach weather was probably long gone by now.

"Yeah, maybe." I gave him a weak smile. "I should probably hit the road now." With that, we went back into the house to get my bag.

"Thanks for the visit, Bells. Don't be a stranger." I moved in for a hug which he accepted.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll call you later in the week after classes start." He let go and I walked out to my car.

As I opened the car door and threw my bag in the back seat, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of the last twenty-four hours that I didn't notice him in the car until I closed the door.

"Hello, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – I do not own.

Chapter 12

BPOV

This was getting ridiculous. First, he shows up out of the blue at my coffee shop, then in my bedroom, now my car. Was it too much to ask for him to call me first and set up a proper date?

I was fuming and he could tell.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I thought maybe we could drive to Seattle together, it will give us a chance to talk." He smiled sheepishly and looked apologetic. Who was I to be upset – wait! Focus, Bella.

"You have to stop doing that!" I swear he cringed back into the seat. "You could have called first and asked. Instead you chose to scare me, again I might add."

"I know. What can I say, I'm impulsive." Something in the way he said that, though, made me think he was actually the opposite.

"If I drive you to Seattle, how are you going to get home?"

"I can run back."

"Run? Hundreds of miles? Are you crazy?"

"I love to run. A few hundred miles is nothing for me." Of course not. He was a vampire.

This might not be such a bad idea. I had him trapped in the car with me for a couple of hours, I could ask all the questions I wanted…

____________________________________

I could ask all the questions I wanted, but why did it seem like I was doing all the talking? I thought we had covered everything about me and my likes/dislikes on Saturday, but somehow he found more subjects to discuss.

"This isn't fair, you know."

"How do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be asking the questions. Last night you said you'd have answers for me, about, you know…" I stopped talking and looked straight ahead. I found that if I didn't look at him I had a better chance of staying in control of what I wanted to say.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Ask away." Now I didn't know where to start.

"How long have you been…this way?" For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"About 90 years or so. I was turned in 1918. I was only 17 at the time."

"Do you know who did it to you?"

"Yes, it was Carlisle. He was a doctor at a hospital in Chicago at the time. He had been alone for several hundred years. He was lonely and thinking about creating a companion. It was all in the timing. I was a patient, dying of the Spanish flu, my real parents were already dead and I had no other family. It was a split decision on his part."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, the pain was excruciating and it lasted almost three days. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He whispered that last part and I could see out of the corner of my eye that his head was down.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of to say then.

"How is it that you can be outside, in the daylight?" This one really got me. In every legend out there, that was the most common trait, no sunlight.

"Myth."

"Myth?"

"Yes. I can be out in the day, but I need to stay away from humans when the sun is shining."

"Why?"

He paused, like he was thinking of his answer. "Maybe I'll show you some time. It's too complicated to describe with words."

I accepted that. "You will, though? Show me some time?" He nodded. "What about garlic and silver?"

"Myth, myth."

"Coffins?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Myth. In fact, I don't sleep at all."

"Really? No sleep?" Huh, I didn't see that one coming.

"No, not at all. That leaves a lot of free time."

"Free time, for what, exactly?" Now I was just playing with him. It felt good.

"Reading, studying, hunting, running. But I miss sleeping. Probably the most. I miss being able to shut everything off. Now everything is just on all the time and it took awhile to get used to it." I could tell there was more to it than just being awake all the time.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes while I tried to process what he was telling me. It was certainly a different conversation from the one I had with Jacob last night. He tried to frighten me, warn me away from Edward and his family but I didn't feel frightened here with him, enclosed in the tiny space of my car.

Jacob…that reminded me…

"Why did you refer to Jacob as dog last night? And where were you that you could hear us talking, I couldn't see you."

"I was up in one of the trees, back behind your house. I needed to stay far enough away and up wind enough so that he couldn't smell me. We have enhanced hearing and eyesight. I could have been even further away if I needed to. I could have heard his thoughts miles away."

"What does that mean, 'hear his thoughts'?" I tried to look at him while keeping my eyes on the road. He had turned to look out the window and I couldn't see his expression but the silence was palpable.

Then, so softly that I almost didn't hear him, he said, "I can hear people's thoughts, I read minds."

I reacted almost mechanically, abruptly pulling the car over to the side of the highway and slamming the breaks, bringing her to a shuddering stop.

"What the hell was that?" He sounded panicked at my reaction.

"Excuse me? You can read minds?! How else am I supposed to react?" I could feel the blush igniting on my face, slowly creeping down my neck as my mind raced back over the last couple of days, all the things I thought, all the things he heard.

Just kill me now. If I wasn't so mortified beyond reason, I would have laughed at the irony of that request.

"I suppose I could have handled that better. The truth is, I can read everyone's mind, except _yours_. I don't know why and it's been pretty frustrating. It's something I rely heavily on when dealing with humans." He chuckled, like he was remembering a funny story that went along with that statement.

"You can't read my mind? Seriously? You're not just saying that?"

He looked at me curiously, "Why would I 'just say that'? Of course I'm serious. It's one of the first things I noticed about you in the bookstore. That and your scent."

"My scent? You can smell me?" Why did I get the feeling that everything he told me would lead to ten more things I would need to know?

"Yes, everything has a scent. Some scents are stronger, and more pleasurable, than others. Yours, for instance, is the strongest, most pleasurable scent I have ever encountered." His voice had gotten lower, deeper, and almost seductive to the point that I was reacting all over, but especially down there. At this point, I would be spending the rest of this ride in wet panties.

He smirked and said, "Everything, Bella. I can smell everything." And I groaned at the realization of what he meant. He could smell my arousal. What was this, payback for Saturday night?

___________________________________

Time seemed to be racing by as we hit the outskirts of Seattle. There was so much more that I wanted to ask while I had his undivided attention. As mortified as I was by this latest turn in the conversation, I still wanted to know what he thought of our relationship and if he experienced the same pull as I did, but I didn't know how to bring it up.

"Is there somewhere I can drop you off? You know, to make it easier for you to run back? We're almost at my apartment."

His face fell, at least I thought it did. I didn't want him to go and hoped that maybe he felt the same.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. You can come up if you'd like." I said, as I maneuvered my way into the parking lot and scoped out a spot.

"I would like that." He was out the door and opening my side before I could blink.

___________________________________

I don't know what came over me, honestly. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, with him behind me. When I heard the door shut, I attacked, jumping up and encircling his waist with my legs.

While my lips found his and attached accordingly, my hands made their way to his head and that maddeningly luscious, bronze hair that begged to be pulled. He groaned, I groaned. And then someone knocked at the door.

Still attached to him, I pulled my head back a little and a silent conversation took place. I didn't want to answer it but somehow he was telling me I should. And since we hadn't moved from where we entered there was a good chance that whoever it was could hear us.

There was another knock and then, "Bella, are you in there? It's Angela."

Damn.

"Yeah, Ang, give me a sec." I detached myself from Edward and straightened out my t-shirt. He, meanwhile, ran straight for the couch. I glanced back at him quickly before answering the door but that was a bad idea, because now all I wanted was to straddle him on the couch and continue what we started. Bloodsucking vampire be damned, I wanted him and I wanted him bad. What was happening to me?

"Hi Ang," I said as I pulled the door open slowly. I wanted to look casual and at ease, but I knew I looked nervous and guilty, with my flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She was smart, she'd see through any pretense thrown at her.

"Everything ok?" I looked back over my shoulder at Edward again. He looked like he was staring off into space, maybe he was reading Angela's mind? I would need to tell him not to do that with my friends. "I was just checking in on you. How did it go with your dad?"

I could tell she noticed me looking back. "Oh, it was fine. Really. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. We got along great, in fact. All that worry for nothing." I tried to laugh and smile but feared it was coming off as shrill. I hadn't invited her in yet and it was painfully obvious to the both of us.

"That's good, I guess. Maybe next time I'll get to go with you. I'm going to have to go back eventually, my mom's been bugging me already and I've only been here a week."

"Hey, how's Ben doing?" At the very least I could show her that I remembered the near death experience her boyfriend just had.

"Much better now, thanks. But it will be awhile before he gets his car back." She looked like she wanted to ask me something but was either too afraid or too shy. I hoped she was reading my failure to invite her in correctly, as in 'you can't come in because there's a guy here' and not "you can't come in because there's a masked intruder here'.

"At least he lives on campus, and he has you and your hatchback," I smiled and hoped the joking would put her at ease. It seemed to.

"Well, I'm going to grab some dinner and watch some of that stupid reality show I got hooked on, you know the one with all the crazy brides? Bridezillas, I think." I shook my head, Renee didn't believe in cable so I didn't watch much television in Phoenix. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"Ok, Ang, I'll see you later." I noticed that she didn't mention breakfast at the diner tomorrow.

Maybe we were both thinking I'd get lucky tonight.

I shut the door and walked into the living room and stood in front of Edward. Did I want to continue talking? Did he? He was looking up at me, waiting for me to make the next move. The room was quiet and yet I still couldn't concentrate, there seemed to be too much at stake here and for some reason I wanted everything to happen at once.

I wanted answers to more unasked questions, rough kisses and cool touches. I wanted him to smile at me with that lop-sided grin that made my knees go weak and look at me with those golden eyes that pored over mine as if they sought some long lost treasure.

In the span of a long weekend, Edward had come to embody every lust-filled fantasy, every romantic notion and every soul wrenching desire I have had until now. A small part of me wondered, and even worried, that this was all part of that vampire charm Jacob warned me about. It seemed realer than that but was it?

"I'm hungry. Do you mind if made something quick to eat?" Renee always felt that, in the absence of something intelligent to say, you could always fall back on food. So I did just that.

"No, not at all. Do you want to go out? I would love to take you out." He stood which caused me to take a couple of steps back.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary. I can just make some spaghetti."

He followed me over to the small kitchen area and stood to the side as I prepared my dinner. We didn't speak but it wasn't uncomfortable. Just the opposite, in fact. It seemed right.

When the spaghetti was finished cooking, I brought the plate over to the couch and settled in to start eating. Edward sat next to me, perhaps a little too close as I was very aware that his eyes had settled on my mouth, chewing, and I was becoming self-conscious about eating.

Never one to be graceful in any situation, I was surprised to see him so captivated by what I could only think was a messy human slurping up her food. But then I remembered, the sauce was red. Did it look like blood to him?

I didn't sense any imminent danger. In fact, his staring was starting to make me feel a little warm inside, and a little wet _down there_. I hadn't changed my underwear since we got back so god only knows how I smelled now.

Between worrying about how I smelled and how I looked as I ate, it was a miracle I could move at all.

His eyes had wandered from my mouth to my throat, he was watching as I swallowed my food. I didn't know how he could find that worth watching but he seemed to be enjoying it. His mouth hung open a little and his breathing had grown heavy and labored. His tongue darted out a couple of times to lick his lower lip and I was overcome by the urge to suck on that tongue.

I needed to get the conversation going again. "So how is it that you live in Forks and were able to go to high school there?"

"Hm? Oh, well, Forks, like most of the Pacific Northwest, has so few sunny days so it is an optimal choice for us. We prefer to stay settled in one place for as long as we can. It makes us feel more…normal. Being in school, that helps us fit into the community, especially for Carlisle. He needs a plausible explanation since he is in a somewhat high profile position."

They were trying to be normal, maybe we had more in common than I thought.

"But you're hardly normal. I've only met Alice, so I can only imagine what the rest of your family is like. You guys must stand out?"

"Yes, to a point. But we keep to ourselves and stay out of trouble. We rarely make human friendships. Between my mind reading and Alice's ability to see the future, we're like an early warning-"

"Wait, wait, what did you just say about Alice? Her ability to see the future? She can see the future?" I didn't see how it was possible for this to get any more insane.

"She sees the future based on people's decisions. If your decision changes, that future changes. If you make up your mind and are determined, the future is most clear then. I admit, we rely very heavily on her. It 's not easy for those of us with these extra abilities."

"Does everyone in your family have extra abilities?"

"No, just me and Alice, and Alice's husband, Jasper. He's what you call empathic. He can read people's moods and emotions and project them on to others." I wasn't grasping this one and he must have sensed that. "Like if you were in a room full of happy people, he can make everyone in the room feel sad, even if they aren't."

"So, if you can't read my mind, do you think their abilities would work on me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. The few conversations I've had with Alice since I met you centered on only me and my actions. And with Jasper, you need to be somewhat close to him for him read you and push anything out to you."

"Tell me more about your family. Now that I know what you are, everything you told me before is…well…let's just say there's a new perspective on it." I had finished eating at this point and turned sideways on the couch to face him.

The conversation flowed freely for the next couple of hours as we talked about our family. Edward told me about the rest of his family and how they all came in to this life. I described to him, in great detail, my life in Phoenix with Renee and my relationship with Charlie.

The Cullens were now in Africa, on a two month vacation and I found it odd that vampires lived mundane lives in places like Forks, Washington, and took family vacations. When I asked Edward why he didn't go with them, he said it was complicated and changed the subject.

This conversation was much more personal than our others and I could see something akin to relief in Edward's face, like he had been holding all of this in, waiting for the right person to tell.

Some time close to midnight the weekend, the stories, the roundtrip drive to Forks, started to wear on me and I yawned. But I didn't want it to end, I didn't want him to leave.

"You're tired. I should let you go to sleep."

Just as I was about to protest, another yawn overtook me. "I suppose. What are you going to do now since you don't sleep?"

"I'll probably run back to Forks and stop along the way to hunt." Ah, hunting, a topic I would have to put away for when we had more time. I know I wouldn't get more than the cliff notes version right now, especially if I yawned again. "There are some things I could probably take care of back at the house."

I giggled at that and he looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry, it's just strange. Sometimes I can listen and absorb it like it was the most normal thing in the world. And then, sometimes, I just have to laugh. You're going to run back to Forks, some several hundred miles away, hunt a few animals and then do what? Laundry? Mow the lawn? Take out the garbage? You have to laugh."

And he did, and it was beautiful. Nothing sounded as beautiful as Edward laughing. It almost made me feel bold enough to ask him to stay here with me tonight. Almost. It would have made more sense if he were able to sleep, but he can't so what would he do here all night?

The third yawn did the trick. He got up and made his way to the door as I followed.

"Bella," he said, as his cool, sweet breath washed over my face, and his long fingers softly caressed my cheek. Our eyes locked and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on my all too eager lips.

I was dazzled and unable to utter a single word as he smiled and opened the door. With another quick kiss on my cheek, he was gone. Leaving me here to wonder when I'll see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – I do not own.

Chapter 13

EPOV

As I turned away from Bella I felt it again. It wasn't physical pain but it hurt all the same. It was as if leaving her was hurting me. But what choice did I have? She had only just learned that I was a monster and had, surprisingly, taken the news rather well.

Her reaction confused me. Where most humans came with some sort of subconscious defense mechanism against predators like me, Bella almost seemed like she embraced it. She wanted to get to know me better, the real me, the monster –me.

By now I was running, back to Forks and away from Bella. The wind felt good against my face and I hoped this would help to clear my head and stop the hurting. I'd put some distance between us and I would be able to think straight again, but the pain only seemed to get worse.

We had shared so much in the last few hours and I had felt my protective façade melt with each detail I gave her. She took it all in, accepting so eagerly. That's when it hit me, like a light switch being flicked on and understanding finally settling in.

I stopped running and stood, frozen in the middle of the woods. Everything was silent there, no thoughts to interfere with my epiphany. She accepted me.

She accepted me.

And I was in love with her.

Just then, my phone buzzed. I had a text message. For whatever reason, I chose to look at it. It was from Alice.

'_Bout time_. Know-it-all little pixie.

I turned and ran back towards Seattle. Towards Bella. Towards love. What I would do when I got there, I had no clue. I just needed to be with Bella, to see her and to confirm what my dead heart was trying to tell me.

I didn't want to acknowledge the questions forming in my head: _how could this happen so soon? what possible relationship could you have with a human? did she love me, too?_ I just wanted to see her again, everything else could wait.

________________________________________

BPOV

He looked up at me from between my legs, where he had been parked for the last half hour. A lazy smile on his face that told me he wasn't quite done with me yet. I shivered and succumbed to the pleasure of his cold tongue, sliding effortlessly along my swollen clit.

"_Bella_," the sound of my name sending vibrations that promised to push me over the edge.

"Mmhmm, ung," I was moaning and whimpering and I could feel myself starting to thrash around the bed as the pleasure began to build in my stomach.

"_Bella_," Yes, keeping saying my name!

"_Bella, you have to stop_." What? Why? Why would I want to stop? I kept shaking.

I opened my eyes. Breathing heavy, I could feel the sweat on my face and neck. But more importantly, I was not alone. My heart raced, frantically, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and my awareness took note of a figure leaning over me, sitting by my side.

"Bella? Are you alright? You're killing me here." I'd know that luscious voice anywhere. It was Edward, in my room, on my bed.

As I tried to process this situation, my words came out as half syllables, "Wha? Ho? Huh? Edward, what are you doing here?" I finally managed to get out.

"I had to come back. I needed to see you again," I sat up and switched on the light as he started his confession, a sheepish smile on his lips. "You were dreaming and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to wake you." He looked uncomfortable, turning away like he couldn't meet my eyes for some reason.

I remembered my dream and blushed furiously. If he couldn't read my mind, then how did he know? "Why did you have to wake me? What made you uncomfortable, I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"It wasn't hard to know what your dream was about. You…you know…made noises. And…I could smell you. You are ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­aroused. But when your hand started moving down, you know, I had to put a stop to it, otherwise," He stared at me, his eyes dark with lust and I moved a little back from him, hitting resistance from my pillows. I wasn't afraid, I was turned on.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window." He nodded toward my window, it was shut now.

"And why did you need to see me again?"

"To make sure you were real. I didn't plan to wake you up, I just wanted to see you, to watch you sleep. Then I would have left and you would have been none the wiser." This angered me.

"You didn't plan to wake me? Have you done that before, snuck in and snuck out?" A small smile played on his lips and he looked down at his hands folded on his lap, but he did not answer. He did not have to.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to see you again?"

"No. At least, not until tonight. You were so accepting of me, of what I am. This changes everything." I had no idea what he meant by that last part, but I felt goose bumps form on my arms at his words.

"What does that mean, _this changes everything_? " He stood up and walked over to the window, staying silent. It was 3 am and the adrenaline from this little wake-up call was starting to wear off. I could not put off my yawn any longer. Damn.

"I shouldn't have woken you, I should have just left. You're tired. Go back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow." And then he started to open the window.

"No, don't go. Please stay, we don't have to talk, at least stay until I fall back to sleep." I leaned over to shut off the light and heard the window slide closed again. When he reached the bed, I slid over to make room for him as he sat down beside me, staying on top of the covers.

I couldn't help myself, I turned towards him nestling my head in the crook of his arm and draping my arm over his stomach. He was cold and hard and I couldn't stop the shiver that escaped me, but I was far from uncomfortable. I let sleep take over and hoped my dreams would pick up where they left off.

________________________________________

Edward stayed. He stayed until I fell asleep. He stayed until I woke up.

"Good morning." He sounded happy, I felt happy.

"Mmmm. Morning," I managed to get out as I did a full body stretch on the bed. "What time is it?" I felt good, like I'd slept for days.

"11:30." He was staring at me as I continued to stretch and I felt nervous under his gaze.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"I'm sorry. That's starting to become a habit. It's just that I can't seem to take my eyes off of you." Wow. I was not expecting that response. This reminded me of the question I had for him about us. What exactly were we and was I even ready to know?

As I pondered how to begin such a conversation, my stomach started to growl. I had that small bowl of spaghetti last night and I was ravenous now.

"You're hungry? We should get you something to eat." I knew I didn't have any breakfast food in the apartment, there wasn't a need yet since I had spent my mornings with Angela at the diner last week.

"I am, but I don't have anything here. I've been going to this diner down the street for breakfast." I was torn, my hunger was preventing me from concentrating but I didn't think we could have the conversation I wanted to have out in public like that. Edward must have noticed my pained expression.

"We can go to the diner. It's cloudy outside."

"It's just that, I still had some things I wanted to ask you and the diner is not very private…"

"After you eat, then? Unless you're busy. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"After breakfast is fine. Orientation starts tomorrow, so I still have one more day of freedom, so to speak." I smiled as I got out of bed to get dressed. Another day with Edward. I didn't know what that had in store for us and I didn't care. I was determined to focus on the present and the fact that he was here with me now.

________________________________________

After I ate, we decided to take a walk. Despite the clouds, the temperature was mild and it felt good to be outside. We walked over to a small park just off campus with a bike path. With the cool nights we have had, the leaves on the trees lining the path were starting to turn.

We were quiet for a while as we walked, close enough that our shoulders touched. It felt nice just being with him like this. I breathed in his scent, warm and sweet and just downright intoxicating. Walking next to him, I felt special, no longer the plain, clumsy girl no one noticed. It was as if Edward's mystique were rubbing off on me. A mystique that only I knew the reality of.

"So…" he started. "You have more questions?" He looked a little eager and I took that as a positive thing and jumped right in.

"Yes, I do. First, I want to know what you meant last night when you said _this changes everything_."

EPOV

Of course she would ask the one thing I didn't think I could explain or would even want to. I am still a man, after all, and we are loathe to put our feelings out there when we don't know if they'll be reciprocated or not.

I couldn't tell her that I loved her, at least not yet. She would need to understand first what love meant to my kind. I'm sure she knew of human love through books and movies, even though she probably had not felt it yet.

Oh god. A wave of nausea came over me as I wondered if she had indeed ever been in love before. It swirled in my stomach and rose up through my chest, quickly turning into a low growl. It became steady as images started to flash in my mind: Bella kissing another man, Bella touching another man, another man touching Bella.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong? What did I say?" For the first time since I met her, Bella genuinely seemed scared. I had frightened her. She misread my reaction, assuming it was in response to her question. She was completely unaware of my internal, jealous rage.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You didn't say anything wrong. Sometimes I just get ahead of myself." Somewhere along the line we had stopped walking so I turned to face her. I cupped her cheek in my hand, stalling for time, trying to find the right words.

"This is all very new to me. My family is all paired off, you see, but I have always been alone. Sure, I had girlfriends when I was younger, before I was changed, but since then…I just haven't met the right person." I took an unnecessary breath here, pausing to let that sink in.

"So, you haven't been with anyone since you were changed?" She was looking at me with those big, brown eyes and I felt empowered by what I saw there. Never before had I felt so willing to be this vulnerable.

"No, I haven't technically been with anyone, ever."

"Not even the girlfriends you had?"

"No, certainly not. Don't forget, Bella, I grew up in a much different time. There was an order to the way we did things. Marriage first, always marriage first. It was the respectable thing to do."

"I see." She blushed and I could smell her scent changing. She was thinking of Saturday night, and if I were still human I'd be blushing, too. That was my first orgasm in the presence of a woman, human or vampire, and while it didn't go as I would have liked, it was amazing nonetheless. She never asked about that night in our more recent conversations, probably for fear of embarrassing me. That fact made me love her even more.

"Now that I've met you, things are different for me. Our emotions are much more intense than human emotions. These things tend to happen quickly, too." I didn't know if I was making any sense at this point. Bella's eyes seemed to have glazed over and her mouth hung open just a little bit so that I could see her pink tongue as it reached up to touch her top teeth.

I shook my head to relieve it from the image of Bella's tongue. "I'm not sure if I've answered your question?" Put the ball back in her court. Emmett would be proud…

"Um, I think. Yes. Your emotions are more intense than mine and things are different for you. No, sorry, what does that mean?"

"To oversimplify, for now, let's just say it means that I like you, a lot." I gave her a weak smile and prayed that she didn't press for more of a definition for "a lot".

"I like you a lot, too." She lowered her eyes; her shyness brought a warmth in to my long-dead heart. "So does that mean you want to continue seeing me? Like dating and all? Can we do that, I mean with you being a vampire?"

"I guess my honest answer would have to be, I don't know. It is certainly not in your best interest or safety to be with me while you are human. There are certain "vampire rules" that prohibit humans from knowing what we are for fear of exposure –"

"I wouldn't tell a soul! No one would believe me, anyway. And it's not like you spilled the big secret. Jacob told me." She was getting feisty and it was cute as hell. I half expected her to stomp her foot in defiance.

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone. But the fact remains that you know our secret." We still hadn't moved and it was starting to feel awkward. I didn't want to bring any attention to us so I pulled her with me as I began walking again.

"Do you have some kind of vampire police that keep on the lookout for bad guys like us?" She was being playful about this. It was likely easier to ask these questions and hear the answers if we did it while laughing and sharing a teasing banter. So I followed her lead.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Three old, wise men in Italy. We call them the Volturi. I've never met them, but Carlisle lived with them for a little while before striking out on his own. You see, they're "meat eaters" and that just didn't jive with his vegetarian life style." I winked at her and then felt ridiculous. These were human lives we were talking about. Her life in particular.

BPOV

I felt it immediately, the shift in his mood. We needed to change the subject and bring it back to the lightheartedness we shared just minutes ago. I understood the seriousness of our situation, but I also knew that Edward had a profound effect on my life these last few days and I was more than willing to take the risk to see where this took us.

"So where does this leave us?" I had to know, I needed him to be clear.

"I can't leave you." And just like that, I melted into the pavement.

A/N – Long weekend coming up. I may be able to get another chapter out then. Happy end of the summer!


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Birthday to Me part 1

A/N – I do not own.

Chapter 14 – Happy Birthday to Me part 1

*********

September 13. Not a good day for me. It is the day of my birth and for some reason those around me always felt the need to celebrate it. I, for one, did not. It was the attention I disliked the most but the gifts also brought on a tension that was palpable at any party Renee was bold enough to throw in my honor.

I had promised myself I'd be different when I left home for college and in a lot of ways I was. But this part of me was so ingrained that I actually forgot all about it. I didn't forget my birthday, just the aversion to celebrating it.

I couldn't really blame Angela though. She had no idea. So when she and Ben knocked on my door with a cupcake and a hilarious round of "Happy Birthday", I had to smile. That is until I could feel him behind me making some kind of noise that I could only assume was extreme displeasure for not knowing it was my birthday.

We were about two weeks in to our new relationship and things between us were moving along nicely. But I have learned a few things about Edward Cullen: he liked to be right and he liked to spoil me – that probably had something to do with why I 'subconsciously' forgot to mention my birthday.

**********

I invited Angela and Ben in and graciously accepted the cupcake. Although Angela knew Edward in high school they had yet to spend any time together since I came in to the picture. And with classes starting and our getting settled in to college life, we've hardly had any time to talk. I still wanted to grill her about Edward in high school.

"Ang, you know Edward? Ben, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Ben Cheney." They shook hands. Edward's sour expression at learning it was my birthday softened and I relaxed a little. Somehow, though, I knew at the back of my mind that I was not off the hook.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight? We should go out for dinner, to celebrate." I was pleasantly surprised that I found Ben's invitation ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­welcome, but that quickly turned to panic at the thought of poor Edward stuck at a restaurant making excuses for not eating, or worse, being forced to eat human food in order to keep up our façade.

He must have anticipated my reaction because before I could get out one word he responded. "That's a great idea. Don't you think, Bella? We were going out anyways, the more the merrier, as they say!" Edward stood by my side and put his arm around my shoulder. He looked in to my eyes and smiled brightly, causing me to lose focus a little and sink in to his embrace.

It was a late Thursday afternoon. I had a class in the morning and after doing some research in the library I met up with Edward at my apartment. We really did have dinner plans, or at least _I_ had dinner plans, and I was going to bring up the whole birthday issue then. Since I didn't have classes Fridays, I was planning a trip to Forks to see Charlie. I was hoping to introduce him to Edward, formally, so I couldn't hide it from him much longer.

"Yes, please, do join us. I was thinking Thai, you know the place over by the record store?"

"Sounds perfect. Um, Bella, come over to my place for a minute? I need your opinion on an outfit I was thinking of wearing tonight. We'll only be a minute guys." She grabbed my hand and led me out the door and across the hall to her apartment. Her rushed excuse could only mean one thing – girl talk.

I sat down on the couch and she joined me after shutting, and locking, the door. "So, where's this outfit?" I said with a knowing smirk.

Angela just gave a me a "whatever" look and rolled her eyes. "Bella, if you two want to be alone tonight to celebrate your birthday, please just let me know. I'll understand. I didn't think Ben was going to just blurt it out like he did. I mean, it was our intention to offer but I didn't realize Edward was over."

"No, Ang, really, I think it will be fun. I'd like for you guys to get to know Edward better. You haven't really spent any time with him."

"Well, you guys are right in the middle of the bloom of true love and all that!" I smacked her arm playfully and blushed, knowing it was true. We spent as much time as we could together, and I didn't want to share him. It was hard enough sitting through my classes and focusing on my coursework, not knowing what Edward was doing to fill his time since his family would still be away for another month and a half.

We had spent time talking about them and their relationships. They were all he really had. It's not like he could make any human friends, me being the glaring exception. There was another family that they were close to but they lived in Alaska. With his family in Africa, Edward was bound to be lonely, but he assured me that he preferred to have me all to himself right now, without his family's meddling. I'd be lying if I said that didn't scare me a little.

I stood up to go back to my apartment but Angela stayed seated. "You and Edward seem to be getting along really well?"

"Yeah, things are good. It's tough, though, trying to balance everything. Between the classes and the homework…and we're only a couple of weeks in. Making time for Edward is getting tricky. But he's been so understanding." Angela shook her head in agreement. She had an even more aggressive course load than me so I can only imagine how hard it was for her to find time for Ben.

"I thought he said he was going to travel? Is he still planning to?" I remembered vaguely their conversation from the bookstore when she asked him what he was doing now. He told her he was taking time off before starting college to travel. I assumed this was the Africa trip. He confessed the other day that he didn't want to go on the trip because of me.

"No, I think those plans got put on hold. He's kind of just hanging out now. It's really too late to for this semester."

"Is he planning to come to UW at all?"

I didn't know. Everything was still so new for me. Edward, college. It was hard enough to plan this weekend back to Forks, let alone next semester. A part of me wanted to move things along with him faster, I know from his confession a couple of weeks ago that his feelings for me were serious.

The other part of me, however, was still _cautious_ _Bella_ and wanted to take things slow. And slow meant physically. After our first weekend together, where I practically attacked him and caused his little…accident, I was hesitant to rush back in to a similar situation. I think Edward felt the same way. When it seemed that the kissing got to be too much for him, he'd pull away mumbling something like "too much" or "too breakable".

Right now I just needed to take things one day at a time. _Cautious Bella_ was winning by a slight margin but only because I was in college now, swimming with the big fish and trying to find my way in it all. Edward was my beacon in this, guiding me back to shore when it all became too much. Having been around for decades, he'd earned several college and higher degrees, making his experience here invaluable for me. This made me hopeful that I could survive my first semester.

"Um, I don't know, we haven't really discussed that yet." I suppose we should. That's what a normal couple would do, anyway.

"Oh, well, that would certainly be convenient for you if he did. To be honest, though, I always pictured him going to some Ivy League school. He was very smart at Forks High. They all were, in fact, the Cullens. Very smart." Here we go…

"Really? I guess I can see that." If she only knew. "So what was he really like in school?" I felt bad all of a sudden, gossiping about Edward. Bad for putting Angela on the spot like that and for talking about Edward behind his back. I already knew he was different and why, now I felt I was just being impudent.

"There's not much to tell really. The Cullens all just stuck together; they weren't friends with anyone else in school. I wouldn't say they weren't friendly, they just kept to themselves." I could tell she was trying to be polite. I'm sure she really didn't have anything bad to say about them, but she was being extra careful. I felt even worse so I put an end to it.

"Well, I'm getting hungry, let's head out." With that, we both got up and returned to my apartment.

**********

On the walk to the restaurant, Angela and Ben strolled in front of us holding hands. Edward kept looking over at me and when I would turn my head to him, he would give me his sheepish grin and looked away. The third time he did it I became annoyed and hoped my expression clued him in. It must have because in lieu of an explanation he tapped his head with his finger, indicating that his actions were in response to their thoughts.

The head tapping had become our signal for mind reading when we were out in public. If he reacted to something I was unaware of, he'd tap his head and look at the subject of his reaction. More often than not, it would be a low growl in response to a lewd thought from another man about me. I found it sweet and sexy, and cautious Bella was all but forgotten at these times.

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away at a table near the back, Edward and I facing Angela and Ben. We had eaten out a few times but not with others and I was anxious about how we were going to handle his not eating.

"Everything looks good, I don't know what I want." Angela rolled her eyes at Ben.

"I'm in the mood for a curry. Maybe the vegetable curry." She said.

I wanted noodles. "I think I'm going to try the Crazy Noodles," Before I could finish the sentence, I felt Edward stiffen beside me. He had taken a menu and was pretending to look it over. I remembered his previous reactions to my eating spaghetti, something as a college student I was doing quite often. If I'm not mistaken, it drove him a little crazy, in a good way. Perfect. Crazy Noodles to drive him crazy.

The moment I dreaded had arrived. It was Edward's turn to announce his food choice. "What about you Edward, what are you getting?" Angela stared at him, innocently, waiting for an answer.

He looked up from the menu with a huge smile and stared at her for a minute. It was like their meeting at the bookstore all over again, Angela seemed mesmerized and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. "I've been battling this stomach thing all week. I was hoping I'd have an appetite by the time we got here, but it looks like I'm out of luck. Nothing on the menu appeals to me right now."

"That's too bad." Was all she could say before she brought her menu back up to her face, to hide the blush I assumed.

"Scallops, I'm getting the scallops," Ben declared.

We ordered our food and the conversation flowed freely. Ben took a liking to Edward right away and they were able to talk sports and cars while Angela and I discussed our classes and my upcoming trip to Forks.

"I wish I could go with you but I have a lot of reading to do for a paper I have due next week." I was a little disappointed that she couldn't join me for the ride to Forks. Before I met Edward, I really enjoyed her company and I didn't want to neglect this still-new friendship. I was glad, at least, that she had Ben so I wouldn't be one of those girls who drops her friends when they get a boyfriend.

Just as we were finishing our meals I heard Angela speak. "Oh no." she said as she looked at the door to the restaurant with an expression on her face I couldn't read.

"What is it –" but before I could finish I was interrupted by a squeaking voice coming from behind me.

"Angela, Ben!" I turned to see the couple walking towards us. A short girl about our age with long, dirty blonde hair accompanied by a tall and lanky boy, also our age, with wavy blonde hair. When Edward turned to look at them, the girl stopped short.

Edward turned back to me and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head and Angela spoke up "Hey Mike, Jessica. This is Bella Swan, and you remember Edward Cullen?"

"Mike Newton, nice to meet you," he came up to my side of the table extending his hand for me to shake. "Cullen, how's it going? You at UW now?" Edward looked uncomfortable, especially when I took Mike's hand and he held on just a little too long.

"Mike, how are you? No, I took a semester off."

"Hi Edward." Jessica walked around to Edward's side of the table, ignoring me completely. "Will you be joining us here next semester? That would be so great!"

Neither Edward nor Mike looked happy at this prospect. I didn't like either of them right away and was glad we were almost finished and could leave.

"And how do you know Angela, are you at UW, Bella?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we're in the same dorm. Across the hall from each other." I prayed that neither of them lived there, too.

"We should all hang out some time. We're over on the other side of campus." Mike had put one hand on the back of my chair and the other on the table as I eyed Angela, trying to alert her to my discomfort.

"Yeah, we should. Well, we're just finishing up and we don't want to keep you from your dinner." As Angela said this, a waiter had come over and was clearing our table.

"Come on, Mike, I'm hungry. It was nice to see you again Edward. Bye Ang, Ben. Oh and nice to meet you Bella." Jessica started to walk back towards the hostess at the front of the restaurant.

"Very nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure we'll see each other around. Ang, Ben," Mike said as he nodded to them. "Cullen." Edward didn't say anything in return and neither did Ben. Angela just smiled at him. She was too nice.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope it wasn't too awkward for you guys. Jessica and Mike can be nice but they have a rather flirtatious side, it's the nicest way to say it. I've known them both since kindergarten."

"That's one of the scary things about being here in Seattle. I knew absolutely no one when I got here." We were all silent after I said this and Edward put his hand on my thigh under the table. The coldness of his hand made me shiver and ignited a spark that ran from that spot up and between my legs. He chuckled and I knew it was because he could smell my reaction to him. I wanted to get out of that restaurant and back up to my place. Cautious Bella be damned.

**********

Up next, birthday part 2. Hmmm, should this be EPOV??


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Birthday to Me part 2

A/N – I do not own these characters. I do, however, own 2 tickets to the midnight showing of New Moon on Nov. 20. Have you gotten your tickets yet??

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I am knee-deep in a one-shot story for the Darkward contest.

Chapter 15

_Knock knock_

"I'll get it," said Bella as she hopped off my lap to get the door. We had been sitting on the couch for the last 15 minutes catching up after her classes and discussing her upcoming trip to Forks tomorrow. She wanted to formally introduce me to her father and I couldn't help but be nervous at the prospect. More humans in my life…

"Happy Birthday!" I heard from Angela and a male that I assumed was her boyfriend, Ben.

It was her birthday? She never said. Granted I've only known her for a couple of weeks, but why did she not tell me that it was today?

I shot up from the couch with a sigh of disapproval that I'm sure Bella heard and came up behind her. As much as I wanted to discuss this with her and find out why she didn't tell me about such an important date in her life, I knew now was not the time.

She invited them in and introduced me to Angela's boyfriend. He seemed like a nice enough guy with only some random thoughts about a sporting event and dinner going through his mind. He was trying to remember if he set his TIVO to record the game and then his stomach growled signaling his hunger, causing him to absentmindedly ask us out to dinner with them.

I caught Angela's thoughts - she didn't want to intrude on us and was rethinking their dinner invitation before Ben blurted out the request. I thought it was a good idea. I know that Bella was missing Angela since they had no classes together and both had very busy schedules.

When I didn't hear an immediate acceptance from Bella, I figured I would jump in. "That's a great idea. Don't you think, Bella?" She was giving me a questioning look, and I felt all of a sudden that I over-stepped a boundary here. Maybe she wasn't ready to be out with me around other people?

"We were going out anyways, the more the merrier, as they say!" I put my arm around her, to reassure her that it would be ok and gave her one of my big smiles that I know causes her to space out. I loved having that effect on her.

"Yes, please, do join us. I was thinking Thai, you know the place over by the record store?"

**********

After an excruciating ten minutes of being alone with Ben while Angela dragged Bella to her place to help her change, I was ready to back out of our plans. Ben, like most normal human beings, was afraid of me, or at least very nervous in my presence.

This was an expected response and I would be ok with it, except that this was Bella's friend's boyfriend and someone who I may have to spend more time with. I had to make the effort - small talk at the very least. Bonding was out of the question, Bella was the only human I intended on bonding with. Anymore humans and we run the risk of drawing attention to ourselves.

I could read that Ben's recollection of me from high school was sheer intimidation, helped along by the fact that my two brothers really are scary as hell. I decided to turn on the charm and ask questions about school, sports and cars – subjects I could hold my own with. He did his part by giving me short, succinct answers. I like I said, excruciating.

At least on the walk over to the restaurant we paired off. Their conversation was amusing. Ben's birthday was coming up and Angela wouldn't tell him what she got him, so he was trying to guess.

When I chuckled out loud about his last guess, which he decided not to actually tell Angela - a new car to replace the one he totaled a couple of weeks ago - I could see a look of annoyance begin on Bella's face. I just gave her our signal, a tap on the head, to let her know I was just reacting to something Ben thought. I would have to explain the whole situation to her later since she did not like to be left out like that.

**********

We were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant, which was nice because there were fewer people back here, making it easier for me to drown out the other voices and focus on my dinner companions. I had already come up with my excuse for not eating tonight and was holding up my menu in such a way that allowed me to look at Bella without anyone really noticing, including her.

She was beautiful and I often found myself just staring at her. Her pale skin accentuated her dark brown eyes and luscious, red lips perfectly. It took every ounce of control I had not to reach out and touch her cheek softly. I would have done that right away had we not had company with us. Must remember not to accept dinner invitations. Perhaps Bella's hesitance was right on.

It was only two weeks since Bella discovered what I truly was but it felt like months. I tried to spend as much time with her as I could, without interfering with her studies. We were getting to know one another and it was surreal for me. I had forgotten what it was like to do that since the last people I had to get acquainted with were Jasper and Alice when they joined our family almost 50 years ago.

When she would turn in at night thinking I was heading back to Forks, I would sneak back in to her room to watch her sleep. I haven't told her yet, that I did this almost every night, after a quick hunting trip of course, because I didn't want to upset her. After I confessed to her that I could never leave her, she seemed to back off a little from me, physically at least, and I wanted to give her time to get comfortable with me in that way.

If I had to be honest, I needed to get comfortable with it, too. Sometimes it was all so overwhelming, trying to balance my urges for her _that way_, with my need to be a gentleman. Not to mention the fact that as a human she was so soft and so breakable…Control. It was all about control for me. If she only knew what I was going through to be with her. If she only knew what I went through when I was not with her.

"Everything looks good, I don't know what I want." Ben was lamenting one of those rare moments when he was so hungry he couldn't decide what to actually eat. Angela just rolled her eyes at him.

When she stated her preference for curry, I knew it would be only a matter of time before I had to throw out my excuse for not eating and hope it would fly.

It was Bella's turn. "I think I'm going to try the Crazy Noodles." Noodles. I felt myself ­­­­harden at the thought and I stiffened in my seat. She looked over at me, her blush forming on her cheeks as if she knew what I was thinking. I loved watching her eat, it was so sensual to watch her lips wrap around food, but noodles in particular, all wet and slippery…

I was brought back to the table by Angela. "What about you, Edward, what are you getting?" I glanced up from the menu and smiled at her, willing her to accept my response, stomach ache, which thankfully she did. She looked a little dazed but said "That's too bad."

After they ordered, the conversation seemed to split between me and Ben, and Bella and Angela. I supposed this is how normal couples would interact on a double date, and I smiled at the fact that I was on a double date. I'm sure Alice was filling everyone in and they were having a good laugh at my expense.

Ben was more relaxed with me now that we were out in public. I even caught him saying internally _See? Nothing to be afraid of_, and I had to laugh. He then did a good job following up on some of the topics I so painstakingly tried to talk about earlier. While we both shared a love of cars and sports, I could easily tell that his tastes ran the gamut of a stereotypical 19 year old college freshman and not that of a century-old vampire, so I scaled it back a little.

_Not them. No, no, no, don't let it be them. Dammit. I'm so not in the mood for her today!_ The turn in Angela's thoughts, alarmed me. She was looking over my and Bella's shoulders toward the front of the restaurant, dismay on her face. "Oh no," she finally said aloud.

Ben looked up from his dish as he was trying to capture every last piece of rice on to his fork to render the plate "licked clean", as he so proudly thought. He didn't seem as annoyed as Angela. _Newton and Stanley. Small world, or small campus, whatever._ I was finding his internal monologues rather endearing, if not simplistic and easy to ignore.

"What is it –" Bella said as she turned to see what held Angela's attention at the front of the restaurant.

"Angela, Ben!" Oh, Newton and Stanley, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I'd know her voice anywhere. I was subjected to it almost on a daily basis for the last four years.

Freshman year, she was shy. She would try to make small talk with me in the one class we shared that year, English. It was awkward and she discovered that my small talk was much smaller than hers.

Sophomore year, she tried again, still shy in her youth and innocence. She was a little bolder, asking me out once as we walked out of chemistry class. I politely turned her down and earned a look of pity from Emmett. His response was to her actions. If he had a glimpse in to her mind like I did, I can only imagine the condolences I'd be showered with.

But then something happened over the summer between sophomore and junior year. When she returned she was bolder with her flirtations and not just with me, but with Mike Newton as well. I'd never really given him so much as a cursory glance, he was just there, like the rest of them, in the background of my life.

Very early on I had found Jessica's mind to be typical of a girl her age and of absolutely no interest to me so I tuned her out. When I looked again, I caught on to her little game. She was playing us against each other, trying to make us jealous of the other so we would fight for her. While she didn't really care which one of us she ended up with, she slightly favored me for my bad boy ways, or so she thought. This became evident to Mike, who had taken to mimicking some of my mannerisms and even my hairstyle in an attempt to take the lead in this imaginary rivalry.

I for one, just sat back and let it all happen. Having the benefit of mind-reading on my side, I was able to avoid any really tight situations with them. Eventually, by the time prom rolled around, Mike secured his claim on her and they were officially dating. When they returned senior year, a seasoned couple, I was still subjected to Jessica's teenage hormones but at least I wasn't the main object of desire, most of the time.

At the sound of her greeting as they approached us, I automatically turned toward them. Jessica stopped short, causing her hand to disconnect from Mike's. _Oh. My. God. Edward fucking Cullen!_ She cried internally. _He must be attending UW. This is my chance, we're adults now, things are different now._

I cringed and turned back to the table, shaking my head a little in disgust at her thoughts. She was here with Mike but thinking about going out with me. I've never shown her the slightest interest. Where was this girl's decorum?

When they reached our table, Mike immediately crossed in front of Jessica to stand by Bella's side of the table. I choked back a vicious growl as I noticed him staring at her chest and thinking _Nice­­­­ rack._ He was a dead man. No one stared at her except for me, a lesson he will need to learn painfully.

Angela saved him from losing a limb by introducing them to Bella. He immediately extended his hand for her to shake and I had a fleeting thought of that arm flying across the room and landing in the fish tank. I was brought out of my little fantasy by his whiny voice, directed at me.

"Cullen, how's it going? You at UW now?" _Fucking freak._ _Everyone thought he was Ivy League material, what's he doing here. Huh._

This was getting tedious already. I did not want to acknowledge him but Bella was starting to look uncomfortable at Mike's attention so I tried to divert it. "Mike, how are you? No, I took a semester off." And of course I'm Ivy League material, I've got 2 undergrad degrees from Dartmouth and a medical degree from Cornell. Bite me.

"Hi Edward." I was so caught up in Mike and his actions that I hadn't noticed Jessica at my side. "Will you be joining us here next semester? That would be so great!" Her closeness was starting to stifle me and I couldn't bring myself to respond. Mainly because I didn't have an answer, I had no idea now what the immediate future held for me, but also because the thought of attending another school with her literally paralyzed me.

"And how do you know Angela, are you at UW, Bella?" Mike started in on Bella again. I was trying very hard to hold myself back and not do anything that would officially scare her or make her uncomfortable with me.

"Yes, we're in the same dorm. Across the hall from each other." I hoped Bella did not hear my sigh of relief: according to Mike's thoughts I gathered that he and Jessica lived on the other side of campus. But that did not deter him.

"We should all hang out some time." Over my dead body. I was on a roll tonight, Emmett would be proud. " We're over on the other side of campus." Good, stay there.

Just then, he leaned down and put one hand on the top of Bella's chair and the other on the table in front of her. I think my eyes must have been bulging out of my head and steam coming out of my ears and I missed something Angela said as the waiter came over to clear the table. Mike glanced at me and immediately straightened out. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ he thought. _They must be together…hmm. Hey, there's no ring on her finger. As far as I'm concerned she's fair game…_

I kept my hands in my lap, fingers clenching my thighs, as they said their goodbyes and left us for their own dinner.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope it wasn't too awkward for you guys. Jessica and Mike can be nice but they have a rather flirtatious side, it's the nicest way to say it. I've known them both since kindergarten." Angela was shouldering the blame for this encounter even though it was not her fault. It seemed like that might be a running theme in her life.

"That's one of the scary things about being here in Seattle. I knew absolutely no one when I got here." I was saddened a little to hear Bella say this when I realized it was meant as a positive thing, aimed at the new friends she had around the table. I felt lucky to be included in that group and managed to pry my hand from my own thigh to place on hers. When I did this, I almost instantly smelled her reaction and wished fiercely that we were alone right now.

We quickly paid the check and managed to leave the restaurant without seeing Mike and Jessica again. I wanted Bella all to myself now, she had some explaining to do…


	16. Chapter 16 Voted Off the Island

A/N – I do not own.

The one-shot is done. I'm on vacation next week, but when I get back there will be more regular updates!

Voted off the Island

APOV

"Emmett I swear to God if you do not put me down this instant!" Emmett had Rosalie slung over his shoulder. He was pretending to be Tarzan and she wanted no part in being Jane but they were in a rather large tree as he prepared to swing them both down "like he saw in the movies".

Jasper and I just sat there amused, waiting to see how this would end. I knew that neither of them could get seriously hurt, but still, someone had to be responsible around here and since Carlisle and Esme deserted us for some much needed alone time, that left me and Jasper, of course.

"Thousand bucks says you can't do it Emmett," he shouted. I stand corrected, I was the only responsible one.

"Jasper." I hoped that my tone was enough to impart my displeasure.

"You're on! Rosie, you ready?" I could see his mind making the necessary calculations.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Rosalie was hardly squirming now, knowing that given the position they were in in the tree, it might make things worse.

"I can't watch this, I'm going back." Maybe we were away too long, maybe it was the fact that Edward was missing, but things were downright weird out here. We were domesticated animals , out in the wild, and it wasn't working. And we were getting on each other's nerves. Maybe it was time to go back.

I would bring this up with Carlisle and Esme. Even my gift was elusive out here, for I honestly had no idea what they would say if I told them we should just go home.

They would probably be thrilled to go back now and check on Edward and his new girlfriend, but how would Edward feel about our intrusion. He wanted this time alone with Bella to explore their relationship and ease her into our world. It would be trial by fire for if Emmett got a hold of her.

As I made my way back to our compound, I noticed something off – a foreign smell that was not animal or human, but vampire. I instantly froze, on complete alert with every hair on my body standing straight up. I wasn't afraid, but I had to be cautious. I decided to investigate and slowly made my way on to the property.

There was a male sitting on the front steps leading up to the wraparound porch on the main house. He was staring at me as I approached, but made no move to antagonize me so I glided forward in an attempt to seem cordial at the very least.

He smiled. I smiled.

And then I waited. He would have to speak first, I could play the staring game all day. In fact I have, just ask Jasper.

"Greetings." I won.

"Hello. And you are…?"

"My name is Felix. I'm looking for Carlisle. I picked up his scent here, but there seems to be no one home." He stood up as I approached. I was weary, Carlisle never mentioned having friends in the area.

"He's not here right now; he went out hunting with his wife. I expect them back soon though." I walked past him and into the house letting the door close behind me. I wanted to show disinterest in case he thought me subordinate. He followed me inside as I expected he would.

"How do you know Carlisle?"

"I knew him in Volterra, I am with the Guard." I stiffened a little and cursed myself for that display of weakness. I knew little of the Volturi and the Guard, but it was enough to know they meant business.

As if sensing my discomfort he continued, "This is purely a social call. I was in the area, so to speak, and caught his scent. It's been close to 200 years since we met last. Carlisle is very well regarded in Volterra."

I felt a vision coming on so I walked over to the window in the main sitting room and braced myself on the panes of glass. Carlisle and Esme were heading back to the compound, albeit slowly. They would be back within the hour so I had to decide whether or not to let our guest know. It only seemed fair since it had been so long since they last met. I had to trust that they parted on good terms and that Carlisle wouldn't be upset to see him again.

"Very well, you can wait here for him if you'd like," I said as I turned to face him. "They shouldn't be much longer." He smiled and closed the distance between us, looking out the window to see what captured my attention moments ago.

**********

Right on time, Carlisle and Esme returned to the compound, followed shortly by Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie, still cross with Emmett for his earlier Tarzan stunt, ran off to sulk.

Thankfully Carlisle was pleased to see Felix and he properly introduced us to his old friend. They talked for hours, reliving stories of the Volturi, including Aro, Marus and Cauis, with whom Carlisle lived shortly after his change. Felix was a member of the Guard which protected the 3 brothers and enforced the vampire code which we all strived to live by.

It struck me then that what Edward was doing was defying this code. Humans could not know of our existence and if they did, it meant their death. Last I checked, he had no intention of changing her, so he was essentially condemning her to a life of mortal danger, for if the Volturi ever found out about their relationship they would kill her instantly.

I was suddenly overcome with the need to talk to him about this. Jasper sensed my panic and tried not to let it infect the rest of the group. The conversation went on until the early hours of the morning, even Rosalie managed to return, which only piqued Felix's interest more in our family and our lifestyle, that Carlisle surrounded himself with so many lovely females.

At last, he decided to leave. "Please forgive me, but as I was only passing through the area I must continue on. Business to attend to, you know." And he winked at Carlisle, who was holding back what I thought to be a wince at this private joke. Felix was probably here to dispose of someone. This made me yearn to get back to Edward even sooner.

Once he left and I was sure he was out of hearing range, I expressed my concerns to the group and thankfully no one had any strong objections to going back. We decided to finish out the new day and fly home tomorrow. All that was left to do now was to call Edward. Of course they made me do it.

**********

BPOV

I don't know why I was afraid. I wasn't really, not really. He just sat there, quietly on the couch, while I ran around the room "cleaning" and packing for my trip to see Charlie. Neither of us had spoken since we left Ben and Angela out in the hall after dinner 20 minutes ago.

I feared he was upset because I didn't mention it was my birthday sooner, and now I think he was actually sulking. He was certainly dispelling any and every idea about vampires that I ever had.

As I stood at my duffel bag on the bed, throwing in some random clothes, I felt him drift up behind me, encircling my waist and pulling me back to him. His breath was cold and sweet in my ear and on my neck.

"Bella, are you going to stopping moving around and talk to me?"

"Of course, I just needed to get this done. I want to leave early tomorrow."

His hands were now massaging my stomach over my t-shirt and coherent thought went right out the window. He nibbled my ear before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, causing me to shiver and push back in to him further. Perhaps he wasn't as mad as I thought.

I whimpered softly as he smiled against me neck. "Have I distracted you enough yet?"

"Uh huh." That was all I could get out. He lifted me up a little and walked backwards toward the couch, sitting down with me now in his lap. Then he continued his assault on my neck.

I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and turn myself so that I straddled him with my knees on either side of his legs. Emboldened, I pulled him to me and attacked his mouth, my hands tangling in his hair and holding him to me.

Eventually I had to pull away for a much needed breath. "Happy birthday," he said, with a smirk.

I blushed. "Thank you. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's not a big deal, you know." He looked cross now and I wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"How can it not be a big deal? It's something important, about you, that I was unaware of."

I wanted to say, _If it was so important why didn't you ask me when my birthday was?_ But thought the better of it. I just wanted to get back to what we were doing 2 minutes ago.

"It's uncomfortable for me, all the attention. It's just a habit I have, I don't openly divulge that kind of information. Angela only knew because she asked why I was going to Forks this weekend and it slipped. I'm sorry, Edward, I should have told you sooner, but hey, we ended up having a nice time anyway? Did you enjoy meeting my friends?"

"Technically I already knew them. But yes, it was nice, for the most part." He grimaced and I knew he was referring to that awful Mike and Jessica scene.

"Yeah, who were they anyways?"

"Mike and Jessica. They are just a couple of stereotypical teenagers - all hormones and bad judgment. You should stay away from them." I agreed but I didn't know how I felt about his tone, it felt like an order. Maybe he didn't mean it to come out like that and I was just overreacting.

"Anyway, since it is my birthday, can I ask for something?"

"What? Anything." And with that permission, I dove at him, melding my lips to his and gripping his hair like it was a life preserver. I didn't want to talk anymore, I just wanted to be consumed.

"What the?" I said against his lips as I felt a vibration. When he pulled back he looked lost for a moment until realization dawned on him.

"It's my phone. I should get it, my family only calls when it is important." He stood, with me still attached, to reach his phone in his back pocket. I slid off of him and collapsed back on to the couch.

"Alice? What, when? Ok, but why." He was pacing now and my curiosity grew at this one-sided conversation. "Alright. Fine. Yes, I'll be back in Forks. Bye." He closed the phone and looked at me and I could tell the _mood_ had passed. He was anxious and still pacing.

"Edward, what is it." He didn't reply, he just kept pacing while deep in thought. "Edward, please. Tell me what's wrong." I stood up when I got no response again and went to put my arms around him, but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.

"They're coming home early. My family's coming home. Sunday." He looked almost panicked.

We would be in Forks on Sunday. His family would be in Forks on Sunday. They would no doubt want to meet me and Charlie possibly, too. Was I ready for this? It was one thing to be around 1 vampire but 7?

A/N – Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out before I left on vacation.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!

Chapter 17

It had been a late night, so I figured I would sleep in. It was Friday and I had no classes and now no set time to arrive at Charlie's since I found out that he would be working late.

I opened my eyes, hoping that it was later than ten o'clock. I felt alone, Edward must not be here. After his sister's call last night telling him that his family would be coming home from their trip much earlier than he expected – Sunday – he had gone quiet. He paced around my small apartment, mumbling to himself, while I sat on the couch waiting for him to say something, anything that would include me in the conversation.

I ended up falling asleep, waking only slightly when Edward picked me up to bring me to bed.

_Some birthday_, I thought, as I read that it was only eight o'clock. Actually, it was quite nice having dinner with Edward, Angela and Ben. Who was I to complain since I didn't want to acknowledge it in the first place?

I decided to get up despite the early hour, since I was anxious to get this weekend started. With any luck, I would introduce Edward to Charlie tomorrow, meet his family on Sunday and be back in class – no worse for the wear – on Monday morning. It sounded so simple, just a lovely weekend in Forks, meeting the family. How could anything go wrong?

Who was I kidding? I saw how nervous Edward was last night at the prospect of my meeting his family. What I didn't know was if it were general nerves that one normally feels or something more? Considering his was a family of vampires…No, I had to believe that this would work out fine. They are _vegetarian_ vampires, as he likes to call them, living and working among humans for decades. I would be just one of many humans they interacted with.

I grabbed my shower things and walked out of my room only to be assaulted by the smell coming from the biggest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen, sitting on my kitchen counter, next to a thermal mug of what I assumed was coffee and a bag of muffins. I immediately went to look for a note knowing that it was all from Edward.

_Sorry I needed to leave. Call me when you arrive in Forks. Drive safely._

_Happy Birthday, Love._

_Yours always,_

_E_

This would mean that I was driving to Forks on my own, but I couldn't help my smile. The flowers were lovely. Boy, this vampire and his mood swings…

**********

I hit the Forks town limits around four pm and pulled over to call Edward. Since Charlie wouldn't be home until much later, I figured maybe I could stop by and we could talk about what was going to happen this weekend. I was also curious to see where he lived. He answered immediately.

"Bella," he breathed, as though in relief.

"I just got in to town. My dad won't be home for a few hours, would you like some company?"

"Of course." He proceeded to give me directions and stayed with me on the phone until I was able to find the house. It was on a long drive, hidden from the main road. Thankfully it was still daylight or I doubt I would have found it.

As I pulled up, the first thing I noticed was the size of the house – it was huge – at least three stories, and to the left was what looked to be a four-car garage. The house itself was a modern design, with light wood and windows covering most of the front.

Edward was waiting for me outside at the top of the stairs as I parked the car but was at my door before I could remove my key from the ignition. He opened the door and pulled me in to a big hug.

"Hey," I said as I sunk in to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent and letting the dizziness that always followed consume me.

"I've missed you." He kissed the top of my head and led me to the stairs and into the house.

"The house is impressive from the outside, I can only imagine what it's like inside."

"Yes, well, my family likes to live in comfort. This is the one place where we can truly be ourselves." Of course. I can't imagine what that must be like. I still had so much to learn.

He led me into a foyer with a really high ceiling and a staircase leading in to the rest of the house and I tilted my head back and twirled around to get the full effect of the room. It was sparsely decorated but the light wood on the walls allowed it to be warm and inviting anyway.

He quickly brought me through the living room, kitchen (unused), music room, and library, up more stairs, bypassing the second floor to the third floor and stopped at a closed door.

He hesitated before he spoke, looking shyly down at his feet. "This is my room," he said as he gently pushed the door open and gestured for me to enter.

I was surprised, first, by the clutter. I wouldn't describe it as messy, per se, but I somehow expected Edward's room to reflect his otherwise anal disposition. Sheet music, books, cds, and records all strewn about the room on the desk, floor and couch. The wall to our right, made up entirely of shelves, told a different story. As I perused the endless rows of books and music, it was evident that they were organized in such a way as to only make sense to the brilliant mind they belonged to.

"You have a lot of music," I said as I continued investigating. Edward stayed in the doorway, leaning against the door. He just smiled and looked way too sexy for his own good. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. That's when I noticed that the only place to sit was a black, leather couch that was pushed up against the glass wall, opposite the shelves.

"No bed?" I asked as I made my way back to him.

"No, I don't sleep, remember?" I did remember, but for some reason I hadn't put two and two together. He pushed off the wall and led me over to the couch, moving the papers off so we could sit.

"I guess I thought you'd still have a bed, but it doesn't make sense if you're not going to use it." I blushed immediately, wishing I could take that back. I didn't know anything about Edward's love life before he met me. Should I assume that if he didn't have a bed that he didn't have a love life?

He caressed the blush on my cheek and smiled and then changed the subject, letting me off the hook. "When can I meet your father?"

"How about tomorrow? He wants to celebrate my birthday; it would be nice if you could join us. I have no idea what he has in mind though, so be warned, it may involve food. Scratch that, it will definitely involve food."

"Of course. Food or no food, I'll be there." He leaned in to kiss me gently and then with more force. As much as I wanted to indulge, we weren't quite finished talking so I pulled back a little causing him to make the softest sound of disapproval. My lower region quickly responded and I was grateful that I packed extra underwear for the trip.

"So," I hesitated, "your family is coming back early?" He nodded but didn't say anything so I continued. "Will I get to meet them while I'm here?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized what I had said. Meeting the family is a big deal, and what if they don't like me? What would that mean for me and Edward?

**********

EPOV

I groaned internally but I put on her favorite lopsided grin.

She wanted to meet my family. I don't know where this hesitance was coming from. Yes, I did. I loved my family and I wanted them to know and accept Bella, but taking that step would bring us to a whole new level. Acknowledging my relationship with a human would make it real and therefore against our laws.

Until now, I lived solely with Bella in her world where I could almost pretend I was human with her, doing her human things with her human friends.

But in my world, with my family of vampires, we were not humans nor were we supposed to exist to humans. The penalty for exposing our existence to humans was death.

It's not that I couldn't trust them to keep our secret, but was it fair to force it on them?

This was all moot. They knew of our relationship and couldn't wait to come home and celebrate it. But something Alice said on the phone got me thinking. They had encountered one of the Volturi guard in Africa, prompting their early return home. She promised to elaborate when I saw her tomorrow and begged me not to worry, but I couldn't help it. It only underscored the danger of associating with humans.

"Of course you can. Sunday afternoon." That should give everyone ample time to unpack, hunt, shop, whatever.

"Great, Sunday afternoon." She leaned in to kiss me and it wasn't long before I was hovering above her on the couch, panting and playing another game of "how far will we go." At least I didn't forfeit the game early. It was nice to be able to joke about that now…

"I should probably get going," she said as she tried to slip out from under me. I attacked her neck again, paying close attention to the spot right below her ear, in a feeble attempt to get her to stay. She whimpered and I thought I had her. "Edward, really. I should…"

"Yes, you should stay." I didn't know what came over me; I had never been this forward, physically, with her. I tried to let her set the pace since I was unsure of my ability to be with her while she was still human. I always struggled with my strength but found it easier with each encounter to let go a little and enjoy the moment.

So that was what I was doing, enjoying the moment, and now I wanted more. But did Bella want more? She was pulling away from me now, but she needed to go to Charlie's. I wasn't sure how to proceed so I let her up.

She sat at the edge of the couch, catching her breath. "We need to continue that. That was…"

"Really? You want to continue?" I hoped I didn't sound more shocked than I really was.

"Of course. Just not right now. Now I have to be getting to Charlie's. Do you want to continue? I mean, I know you said you wanted me to stay, but I didn't know if you were just saying that for me –" I cut her off with a wet kiss, making a smacking sound as our lips met.

"Yes, I want to continue. But now is not the time. Let's get you home." I stood and offered her my hand to help her up.

"Come over around five tomorrow?" I nodded. I should probably hunt before I go over. "What will you be doing until then?"

"I was just thinking of going for a hunt. I'll probably work on my music, too. And of course, enjoy the silence of the house before everyone arrives." I smiled ruefully at that last part. No one, except for maybe Jasper, knows what I go through living in such a full house, with minds working twenty-four hours a day. I'll miss that peace.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude at my not being able to read Bella's mind, even as frustrating as that would be sometimes. We were at the front door now, but I felt compelled to stop and pull her up in to a hug.

"What was that for?" She asked, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Thank you for coming over. I look forward to tomorrow night." I saw her to the car and watched as she drove off. For just this brief moment I felt hopeful that this could all work out. That I finally found my happiness.

**********

As I pulled up to the house, I took note of the cars in the driveway. Bella's car, Charlie's police cruiser and two pickups.

I turned off the engine but stayed in the car to try and determine who else could be in the house with them. While it was possible that one of the trucks belonged to Bella's dad, I doubt he would have two.

I heard the television tuned to some sporting event and at least two different male voices commenting on the plays, their voices mirroring their thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear Bella's thoughts but I was hoping she would speak so I would know she was alright.

It was exactly five o'clock and I couldn't put off going in any longer so I headed up to the front door and knocked. I was pleasantly rewarded with the sound of Bella's voice.

"I'll get it!" She threw open the front door and smiled. "Hey. 'Bout time you got here." She glanced to her left into the living room and when her eyes met mine again I couldn't quite make out the emotion there.

I walked in and heard two people coming toward us and that's when I smelled it. I immediately stiffened and I knew Bella sensed it.

"Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Cullen." He stood there, hands on hips, he had a lean build and was not as tall as I was but he had a commanding presence. He was the Chief of Police after all. He looked to be a very serious man.

"Edward." He didn't offer me a hand to shake.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." As soon as I greeted him my eyes immediately went to the young Native American man who stood behind him. His eyes met mine and I knew my instincts were correct.

This was the shape shifter, the Quileute. Trouble.

"And this is Jake, Jacob Black." I barely registered that Bella had stopped speaking. Diplomacy called for civility here but I waited to see how he would react first. Surely he knew I was going to be here. But the question remained: Was he going to play nice?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – I do not own.

A couple of rec's: Eye Contact by Silver Sniper of Night and My Yes, My No by LolaShoes.

Thanks for reading!

Inevitable Chapter 18

BPOV

I was preparing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Since it was only a little after four I knew it wasn't Edward.

"I'll get it, Bells." Charlie called from the living room.

Before I knew it they were in the kitchen. Charlie _and_ Jacob.

"Hey, look who's here." There was a mischievous smile on Charlie's face.

"Bella. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Whatch cooking there? It smells good."

"It's the sauce for the lasagna I'm making."

"You should join us, Jacob. There's always plenty." I couldn't believe Charlie did that. He knew Edward was coming over. I wouldn't put it past him to have planned this little surprise visit.

"Dad, I'm sure Jake has better things to do." It was a long shot, but I had to try.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I'd love to stay. Will it be just the three of us?" The tone in his voice confirmed it for me. Charlie must have told him Edward would be here.

"Nope, Bella has a friend coming over." This irked me even more. I told Charlie that Edward was my boyfriend

"Fine." I huffed and went back to stirring my sauce. They remained silent and then I heard them leave the kitchen for the living room. Hopefully they figured out I was unhappy about this.

I knew why Jake wanted to be here. He considered Edward and his family to be his mortal enemies - I learned this the hard way. He was not at all happy that I let Edward mark me and made it clear in no uncertain terms that he would do everything in his power to keep the Cullens from hurting me. Despite the treaty that prevented the Cullens from claiming human lives, the Quileutes wanted them out of Forks.

I spent the rest of the time in the kitchen ignoring Charlie and Jake. They stayed in the living room watching college football.

As soon as I heard Edward's knock at the door I ran to it with a quickness and grace I did not know I was capable of, not wanting Charlie to get there first.

"I'll get it!" I all but shrieked, as if I needed to underscore the fact that they were to stay away.

I threw open the door, happy to see him at last. The separation of the past 24 hours was difficult.

"Hey! 'Bout time you got here," I said as I looked back over my shoulder knowing full well that Charlie and Jake were coming to the door.

Panic hit. I had no idea how this was going to go. I calmed somewhat at my overreaction when I realized that it's not like there will be any bloodshed in my doorway at five o'clock on a Saturday with the Chief of Police a witness. Neither Jake nor Edward was that stupid. I hoped.

I didn't wait for him to respond and stepped back to allow Edward to enter.

"Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Cullen." I gave him the best "behave" look I could, but he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and chin out.

"Edward." It was an acknowledgement, neither polite nor overly hostile.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward didn't look nervous, but then again he was a vampire and Charlie was only a human.

Edward's eyes were now on Jacob's.

"And this is Jake. Jacob Black."

They were staring each other down now and I didn't know who was going to speak first. Charlie only smiled; I think he liked the tension.

"Jacob. Nice to meet you." Edward thrust his hand out for Jake and Jake took it in a quick shake. Then he smiled at me, slowly bringing his finger to his head in our little gesture that he was responding to something in Jake's thoughts and I relaxed a little. Maybe Jake was going to play nice this evening.

"Dinner's almost ready. Edward, will you help me in the kitchen?"

"My pleasure," he said as he followed me in.

I took the French bread out of the oven setting it down on the counter as Edward came up behind me, his arms encircling my waist.

"Hey," he breathed in to my ear and I smiled. "I missed you." He placed a big, wet, sloppy kiss on my neck and I giggled as I tried to squirm out of his grasp to turn and face him.

His sudden playfulness did nothing for my concentration on dinner. All of the sudden, my moody, serious vampire was all hands.

I gave him my best serious face. "Down boy. Help me set the table." To which he pouted and grabbed the dishes off from the counter.

**********

The four of us sat uncomfortably at the small table in the kitchen. Jacob and Charlie had taken the lion's share of the lasagna, leaving very little for me and Edward to split. This worked out well since Edward didn't eat and I was just too nervous.

"So, Edward," Charlie started after taking a bite. "You're not in school, are you?" He was talking with his mouth full and his words came out mumbled but I could still hear the hint of disapproval.

"No, sir, I am not. I originally planned to travel with my family first before starting college, but I had a last minute change of plans. I'll probably start up after the winter break."

Really? This was news to me. And where exactly did he plan on going?

"And where would you be going?" Charlie asked as if reading my mind.

"The University of Washington. They have an excellent music program."

Edward was musical? Even though this didn't surprise me, I was still taken a little off guard. None of this had been mentioned to me.

"So, you're a musician then?"

"Yes, sir. Piano, to be specific. But I play guitar as well."

"Not hungry there buddy?" Jake jumped in. He must have noticed Edward pushing the food around in an attempt to make it look eaten.

Edward turned to me and smiled. "It's delicious, actually." I blushed.

"Doesn't look like you ate much." And it didn't look like Jake was going to let it drop, despite the daggers I was shooting him. He was ignoring me and glaring at Edward.

"Then you must not have been paying enough attention," Edward shot back. His face looked murderous; thankfully Charlie's attention was focused on buttering a piece of French bread.

Then it occurred to me that he might be reacting to something Jake was thinking and I wondered if Jake even knew that Edward could read his mind.

A small smile played on Jake's lips and he said, "Would you care to take it outside?"

"There's nothing I'd like more," Edward responded.

This caught Charlie's attention. "Now boys, let's not overreact here. Bella's cooking is good, we're all eating it, who cares who is eating more than whom." He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"It's fine Charlie. Edward and I just need to discuss a few things outside. We'll be good, I promise."

My heart started beating rapidly and Edward leaned over, concerned, and asked if I was ok. All I could do was look at him because I didn't know the answer. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's fine. You wait here; we'll be back before you know it."

And with that, Jacob and Edward got up from the table and headed out the front door, leaving Charlie and I in an awkward silence.

Out of nowhere, my inner voice goaded me into going outside and stopping whatever massacre was happening in my yard.

"I think I'm gonna go see what they're up to. Stop them from killing each other," I said with a weak smile as I, too, got up from the table and headed to the front door. I thought I heard Charlie mumble something about clearing the table by himself, but I was too single-minded now to care.

When I got outside they were not there, but I heard their whispered argument coming from the woods in the back yard. As I got closer to them, I could hear what they were saying.

Edward and Jake were in each other's faces. "I will not leave her!"

"You will. We have a treaty!"

"I'm well aware of that. But so far I've done nothing to break it."

"You're not good for her. What kind of life do you think you can give her?" That was the last straw. I had stayed to the side, monitoring the situation long enough. Jake's words pissed me off.

"Jake, this is none of your business. Edward and I will have whatever kind of life we want." They both turned to look at me as I moved closer. Edward rushed to my side. "Bella, please, go back to the house."

"No, Edward. This has to stop." I turned to Jake so there was no mistaking my intentions. "I'm in love with him, Jake. Please, just let us be. Edward won't hurt me, or any human for that matter. I know him better than you do!"

Jake was angry. Edward started going on about something called _phasing_ while pulling me behind him and backing away.

All I could focus on, though, was the look of pure hatred in Jake's eyes as he stared at Edward. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears. He was trembling and I swear he looked like he was getting bigger.

Or I just felt smaller for setting him off. Me and my big mouth. I just declared my love for Edward. I hadn't even told Edward yet.

And then several things happened at once. Where it was just me, Edward and Jake, there were now at least three more people. I felt myself being lifted from behind and moved swiftly away from the scene. There was yelling but I could not make out the words.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the front porch to Charlie's house with a familiar person.

_Alice_.

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked holding on to my shoulders and trying to look me in the eyes.

"Um, yes, I think. What just happened?" I shook loose from her and started rubbing my temples and pacing on the porch.

"Your friend was getting ready to phase and I had to get you out of there. It's just too dangerous."

She wasn't making any sense. Edward had said something about phasing but I had no idea what he was talking about and now Alice was going on about it, too.

"What's phasing? I don't understand. Is Jake ok?" I was trying to get the point across that I wanted some answers while trying to keep from being too loud which would only bring out Charlie.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett are trying to get the situation under control. They don't want to have to hurt him if they don't have to."

I all of the sudden felt guilty about the situation that I undoubtedly caused. If Jake got hurt reacting to something I said that I knew would be hurtful…

"I have to go see them, they can't hurt him. This is all my fault!" I shouldn't have let him stay for dinner and I shouldn't have let them go outside to face off.

"No, Bella, it's too dangerous." Alice was blocking the stairs and I briefly considered jumping over the railing.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Not with your coordination." Damn future-reading pixie!

We were in a stare off now, but it didn't last long. Edward came running from the back followed by two men who I assumed were Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he leapt up to the porch and pulled me into his strong embrace.

"Edward, what happened? Where's Jake?" He let go a little and looked down on me.

"Jake's gone. We took care of him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Edward, what happened? Where's Jake?" He let go a little and looked down on me._

"_Jake's gone. We took care of him."_

EPOV

Why was she looking at me like that? Like I had just killed her cat or something. Bella's face held a look of horror which quickly turned to sadness before she spoke.

"What do you mean _you took care of him_?"

"We got rid of him, he's no longer a threat to you." How many more ways could I say it. "He's gone."

"Wha, how, huh?" She was unintelligible now, pacing back and forth on the porch while my brothers and sister watched with me, willing to give her the time she needed to calm down.

"How could you do that?" She said, quietly, and then looked at me waiting for an answer.

"How could we not? Bella, he was going to phase, he could have killed you." It was becoming difficult for me to keep my voice down, but with Bella's father just inside I had no choice.

"So you killed him instead?"

"What are you talking about? We didn't kill him? You thought we killed him-"

"You said you got rid of him. Where I come from that means you killed him." She interrupted.

"Well, not where I'm from. We just scared him away, got him off your property. He's gone back to his pack." I stopped and waited for this to all sink in. To be honest, I was a little hurt that she thought I would kill him. As much as I wanted to, that was a whole can of worms I wasn't willing to deal with right now.

She shook her head a little and looked around at my family then at her feet, avoiding me altogether.

"I'm…I …I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I just assumed. Jake went on and on about you being his mortal enemy, I assumed it was the same for you." Bella stared intently at her feet, face now in her hands, as she made her apologies to us and I felt my dead heart warm just a little, despite the sting of her earlier accusation. It seems I couldn't stay mad at her.

I moved closer to her, lifting her chin so I could look into her eyes as I spoke. "Perhaps this is something we should talk about? You should hear our side of things."

"Yes, I think you're right. I really let the whole stress of this dinner get to me." She looked around then, to see the others standing there smiling at her. The blush I loved so much creeping up her cheeks.

Someone cleared a throat reminding me that we were not alone. "Let me introduce you. You've met Alice already, at the bookstore."

On cue, Alice glided over to embrace Bella, whispering something in her ear. I tried my best to ignore the exchange and give them their privacy, but I heard her tell Bella not to be embarrassed.

"And, these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is Alice's husband."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper said as he bowed before her. I knew he would have a difficult time around Bella, given that he has not been a "vegetarian" as long as the rest of us, but I was still impressed at his control.

Emmett nodded in her direction. "Bella. I'm sorry my wife, Rosie, couldn't be here, but you'll meet her tomorrow." Then he turned to me. "We still on for tomorrow, bro?"

That was a good question. Would she still be up for meeting them, she seemed so stressed out at the moment. I turned to Bella. "Do you still want to meet the rest of my family?" I said, trying to read the emotions on her face since her thoughts were silent to me. She was smiling now but it didn't reach her eyes and she looked tired.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, we'll just go now and leave you two to finish up with your dinner," Alice said as she and the others started walking down the porch steps.

Emmett was smirking. _I bet it's a bitch having to eat food for her father's sake. Does he hate you?_ I nodded slightly, answering his unspoken question. "Good night, Bella. See you tomorrow."

And with that, they were gone. Bella looked at little stunned at their quick departure. "I'll never get used to _that_."

**********

I was sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room waiting for Bella as she took her shower. It had been awkward earlier trying to explain to Charlie that Jake decided to leave and that I didn't kill him. Reading Charlie's thoughts, I knew that was exactly what he suspected and he planned on calling his friend Billy the next day to make sure Jake was still alive.

I had been more than a little tempted, if I were being honest, but I was there when Carlisle made that treaty with the Quileutes and I wanted to do my best not to be the one who broke it.

When Bella came back in to the room, I knew she wanted to talk. She stood on the opposite side of the bed from me, biting her lip, looking unsure of what to do next.

"Bella, please, come sit with me." I said as I turned towards her and patted the space next to me.

She came around and sat down. She was still feeling bad about accusing me of killing Jacob, I could sense that much from her. All I could do was my best to explain our side of things and hope that tomorrow she'd wake up in a better frame of mind.

"We were in Forks, before. It was a long time ago, seventy years or so, before Alice and Jasper joined our family. The forests in this area were plentiful for hunting.

We had just settled in and didn't know much about the area or the reservation. I suppose it was our fault for not paying attention. We were out, hunting, at La Push, when we came across a group of the Quileutes. Ephraim Black was the tribe leader at the time."

"Ephraim Black? So he's related to Jacob?" I nodded at her question and continued on with my story.

"Ephraim would have been Jacob's great, great grandfather. As the leader, he had the authority to negotiate with us. It was surprising, a little, to me anyway. Having the ability to hear their thoughts, I knew that they knew we were vampires. They did not attempt to hide their hatred, but Ephraim listened to Carlisle and believed him that we did not kill humans. Thus, the treaty was created between our family and the Quileute tribe.

We left immediately after, though, not wanting to upset the tribe any further and risk their giving us away in any capacity." Bella looked thoughtful as I stopped and waited to see her reaction. It was the Cliff Notes version but I hit all the key points and would clarify anything she might question.

"So you came back. Why? It's not like you would have forgotten about them." She had a very good point. For all intents, we were driven from this town before, what made us think it would be any different seventy years later?

"That's a good point, we didn't forget, but I suppose we were hoping they would have. Or, at the very least, it would have turned to legend and superstition. Besides, we liked it here when we first arrived, and it is so hard to find the right places to settle for any long period of time."

"So, what, do you keep a list of the places where you've lived and then rotate?" She smiled and even giggled a little. A strange reaction for a human to have while discussing with a vampire their living arrangements.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do keep a list," I said as I pointed to my head. She yawned. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep. We can talk some more tomorrow. I'm sure Carlisle will be happy to answer any questions you have."

As she slipped in to bed, I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You're not staying?" She said as she looked up at me and pouted. It was too cute and I had to fight the urge to whip the covers off of her and throw myself on to the bed. As good an idea as that sounded at first, having Charlie down the hall took the wind out of my sails a little.

As if reading _my_ mind, Bella said "Charlie sleeps like the dead. He'll never know you're here."

"I'm sure you're right, but I do have some things to discuss with my family. The most important being our run-in with Jacob. There are sure to be some repercussions from that incident." This was certainly true, but it was actually the least of my worries. I was more concerned with the visitor my family had while in Africa which caused their early return home.

"I'll come by in the morning. Sweet dreams." I moved away from the bed and towards the window. I was spoiled at Bella's apartment, being able to come and go through the front door. It had been a while since I had to sneak out of any windows…

**********

BPOV

So, what does one where to visit one's vampire boyfriend's family? I sure as hell didn't know. I brought several different outfits with me to Charlie's, but now I didn't think any of them would be right.

It was ridiculous to worry. I never cared what people thought of my clothes before. Why should this be any different? I was trying to talk myself out of a panic attack. _He'd be here soon, just put something on_. I started off with my favorite comfy jeans and my green Chucks. Looking at my choice of tops I decided to go with the white, flowy blouse. It was a pretty neutral outfit. Casual, like I didn't try too hard. Even though I did.

A knock at the door alerted me to Edward's presence. Charlie had left already so I headed downstairs to let him in.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with a beautiful, dazzling smile. But it was not Edwards.

"Alice? Um, hi."

She lunged at me for a hug. I braced myself, but her arms around me only embraced my lightly despite the force it looked like she was exerting.

"I hope you don't mind? I begged Edward to let me fetch you. I thought we could talk on the way."

"Of course, that would be great." What else was I supposed to say? I was certainly disappointed, but there was nothing I could do about it now. She was being very nice and welcoming, it would be wrong to be ungracious at this point.

"Ok, then. Are you ready, shall we go?" I had grabbed my coat at this point and she was ushering me out onto the porch when I stopped short. There was just my car in the driveway.

"We'll take yours, unless you want to run?" Her smile was almost mischievous, like she was daring me to say yes. Sure, I'll meet you there in a couple of hours…

**********

She let me drive. She did most of the talking. First it was their trip to Africa, then clothes, favorite bands, hopes and dreams for the future, etc. etc. She asked questions to which I answered as best I could and gave one word answers herself, moving the conversation along. In the ten minutes it took to drive to the Cullen house, she must have covered every topic like she was trying to get to know me first, before we arrived, so that she'd have the advantage over everyone else.

I may have even told her things that Edward didn't know yet. Oops.

When she directed me to turn down their drive, I felt for a second that we were entering a scene from a bad horror movie. The area was woodsy, the drive unpaved. She grew quiet and turned to look at me, making me uncomfortable.

The car was crawling along so I took the opportunity to look back at her. "What? Say something, you're quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry. I saw something. Just a little snippet of the future, that happens sometimes. Relax, everything will be fine." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

I could see the house coming up and finally felt like I could relax as Alice instructed. I had nothing to worry about, I tried to tell myself. The house was huge. I mean, really huge. Three floors at least. The architecture was modern, with a lot of floor to ceiling windows. I was gaping as we pulled up, but I could not stop.

"You can park it over there." Alice said as she pointed to a spot on the far side of the drive.

As soon as I turned the car off, my door was open and Edward was pulling me out of the car and into his arms.

"Looks like somebody missed me!" I giggled with my face buried in his chest. His smell was intoxicating and I forgot briefly why I was even there.

"You have no idea," he responded and hugged me just a little tighter. He stiffened then and his embrace was starting to hurt. "Edward…Edward, please, you're hurting me."

He immediately released me and I gasped a little for air. I saw that he was locked in a staring contest with Alice. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

At the sound of my voice, Edward looked down at me. His eyes seemed clouded and his voice was strained. "Let's get in to the house."

He kept his arm around my shoulders as he led me up the front stairs and in to the house. We stepped in to the foyer, which was large and airy. Edward took my coat from me and I noticed that Alice did not follow us in. As I was about to ask about her I noticed two people at the top of the stairs that I assumed led in to the rest of the house.

"Bella," Edward started as he raised his hand in their direction."These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." Before I could blink, they were in front of me.

"Bella, it is lovely to meet you. Edward has told us so much about you." Esme held out her small hand for me to shake. I was quite shocked to find it as strong as Edward's. She was petite, only an inch or two shorter than me, and very feminine with a smile that radiated warmth and motherly affection.

I blushed at her words and Carlisle spoke then. "All good, don't worry." He extended his hand as well. This pair of vampires were equally as stunning and other-worldly as Edward but yet retained the same mannerisms and cordiality as any human.

"Welcome, Bella. Shall we go up?" Carlisle nodded toward the stairs, indicating his wish that we ascend.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs and into another large space that looked like the living room. It was warm and dimly lit with a fireplace against one wall and two large cream colored sectional couches in the middle of the room. As I scanned around, I saw various pieces of art on the wall and side tables.

At the farthest point in the room was a wall of glass looking out to the back yard. Alice was standing there with her back to us. A foot or so away was Jasper, her husband. He was looking at her with anguish on his face, but only stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Alice," Edward said to her and she turned to face us.

"It's been decided. He's coming. And he's not coming alone." I didn't know what that meant, but from the looks on everyone's faces it was not good.

**********

A/N

Thanks for sticking with the story and for your patience! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season!


	20. Chapter 20

Happy "Grateful to Readers" Day! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

I do not own.

APOV

As I stood there, staring out the window, the flashes came quickly but in clear detail. I always found that to mean a choice had been decided upon and the plans were being put into motion. The choice had been made; it was just the details being ironed out.

He was coming here, to Forks. Felix. His interest in us was nagging at him as he completed his business in Africa. When he returned to Volterra, the interrogation he got from Aro piqued it even further.

Aro wanted to know everything about Carlisle, our family, our abilities…the absence of the eldest "son". He wanted to know more and he was going to use Felix to get it. While he insisted his interest in us was purely educational, but I could see that Felix felt there was more to it and that Aro was hiding something.

When the visions faded, I turned back towards the family as they gathered in the living room after having greeted Bella. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and I didn't realize how worked up I had become. One look at Edward's face, though, and I knew for sure. He had seen everything through me and was trying to make sense of it.

I relayed everything I saw to the rest of the family. Felix would be arriving in the next day or two with at least one other member of the guard: Demetri, who Carlisle explained to be an expert tracker and possibly Jane, whose gift seemed more difficult for him to define.

Carlisle guessed that Aro would not send Jane for fear of appearing too threatening. We have done nothing wrong so this visit did not warrant that kind of muscle. If only two of the guard showed up, we would be apt to receive them cordially and give them the information they were seeking. What information that was, we still did not know.

To her credit, Bella took the news well. She sat by Edward's side on one of the couches, leaning in close to him and watching his reactions as I spoke. She didn't seem panicked, just confused. I couldn't blame her, we were all confused.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked. He was pacing in front of the fireplace. His question was directed toward Carlisle.

"We don't know what their motives are. Curiosity is clearly there but seeing that we've done nothing wrong, it would not be wise for us to meet them with aggression. Alice will keep watching for any changes, but otherwise, we wait."

"Really? We just sit here and wait for the Volturi to come knocking?" Clearly Carlisle's answer did not relax him. I noticed Jasper wasn't trying to help him out either and I wondered what his thoughts were on the situation.

Just then, he spoke up. "A planned visit from the Volturi is never to be taken lightly, whether it is warranted or not. They can easily whip up some excuse to punish us. Regardless of whether they bring this Jane or not, I'm sure the two that are coming can wreak their own havoc on our family.

But that being said, there's very little we can do to prepare, given the time frame."

"The big question here is: what do we do about _her,_" Rosalie said as she pointed at Bella and we all looked at her, sitting next to Edward.

**********

BPOV

Edward tensed, probably from be bombarded by all of the thoughts of his family. I smiled inwardly at being able to read him now. We were growing closer and our connection was becoming deeper. He could read my moods by my breathing patterns. Strange, but true and a little vexing.

His family was looking at me and I was trying not to hyperventilate under the weight of their stares. Edward had been quiet since we got to the house and now I was waiting for him – or anyone – to explain what was going on.

Felix, Demetri, Jane. I didn't know who any of these people were or why they were coming to visit. I got the impression they were to be feared, which really scared me. If a large family of vampires were afraid, then what chance did I, a lowly human, have?

"Bella," Edward started. He shifted a little on the couch to face me but then only shook his head. He looked sad. "I'm sorry."

My attention then turned to Carlisle as he approached us. "Bella, I know this is all a little confusing for you but I assure you there is nothing to worry about. The Volturi are a very old family in Italy." I nodded, Edward had explained as much to me in one of our conversations. "They serve a purpose, too. One that we all regard seriously.

You can't expect that vampires roam free without any sort of repercussion for their actions. It's up to the Volturi or their guard more specifically, to keep the order amongst our kind." I nodded again since what he was saying made sense to me. "There is one 'law' in particular that we have broken-"

"Vampires have laws?" I interrupted, feeling foolish once I heard how it sounded.

"Well, yes. Certainly not to the extent that humans do. But some order is necessary to belay chaos."

"What law was broken? Did I do something wrong?" I panicked a little at the thought of bringing any punishment down on my boyfriend's family.

"It was me, Bella. I did this." Edward's words were softly spoken and laced with remorse. I caught Rosalie in my peripheral rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our most inherent law is to keep our kind a secret from humans. The punishment for exposure is," he was hesitating, looking for the right words perhaps. "Severe. Very severe."

"They could kill us all, Edward! We are all accomplices to this now," Emmett had gotten up to hold Rosalie back as she lashed out at Edward, and I just cowered even further in to his side. She was fierce and the fact that no one was protesting her charge led me to believe she was also right.

"Rosalie, everyone, let's just calm down and look at this situation rationally. There is no way that Felix would know about Bella. We just need to make sure she is nowhere in the vicinity of Forks when they get here. Edward, however, should remain. His absence from our trip was already noticed by Aro."

Carlisle's plan made sense, though the thought of leaving them, and most especially Edward, to deal with these Volturi stirred up a guilty feeling in my gut.

"Now, Bella," Jasper started, "there is nothing to feel guilty about here. We can handle this situation and anything that may come our way. We've been at this for a while." He grinned and winked at me, putting me at ease, if only slightly.

I would to speak with Edward about this further, hopefully on the ride back to Seattle. I would press for answers so I could stay behind and be confident they were not in any danger. I looked at him for reassurance but his eyes were on Carlisle.

"So if that's decided, Edward will take Bella back to Seattle tonight and come straight back here so that we can strategize before Felix arrives."

EPOV

Carlisle looked around the room for everyone's approval. They were nodding their silent agreement and looking to me as if I had some speech planned. In reality, I didn't know what to say to them.

I would apologize but later, after Bella went home. I could explain that her blood called to me like no other human's had and that her silent mind intrigued me more than anything in the last century. We should be grateful that she is still alive and not my first victim in over 75 years.

There was time to worry about them later. Right now, I needed to care for Bella. She was, and always would be now, my number one priority. I'm sure she had questions and would need assurances that the danger here would be minimal.

"I'll come back in the morning. I'm going to stay with Bella tonight." I said with finality as I stood, bringing Bella up with me. She looked up at me with a grateful smile and I tried to convey with my eyes that I understood she had questions. I gave her my best crooked smile as I brushed her cheek with my finger and a pink tinge erupted, sending heat throughout my ice, cold body. There were a few chuckles around the room.

"_Edward, seriously, now is not the time to be getting it on with your girlfriend."_ I heard Emmett and something similar from Jasper.

Despite the truth in his words, I couldn't help it. Danger made me horny.


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

_Despite the truth in his words, I couldn't help it. Danger made me horny._

We left the house under the leering stares of my brothers and the stifled giggles from Alice, none of which I thought Bella had noticed.

If I knew my girl, she was wrapped up in her mind now, trying to process everything she just learned.

I offered to drive and, thankfully, she let me. It was quiet for a while. I wanted to let her take the lead but I was starting to get impatient. Just as I cleared my throat to indicate I was going to speak, I heard her voice.

"So…" she started off, dragging the short word out. I could feel her eyes on me but couldn't bring myself to turn my gaze to her. At least not until I knew where this was going. I then felt guilty for thinking this through too much. She deserved my honest thoughts, not my well-crafted façade.

"Are they really dangerous? These other vampires that are coming?" I'm sure she expected this to be a straightforward question with a yes or no answer. But it was not.

"Not necessarily. I mean, yes, these are some dangerous creatures, but without knowing the true intention behind their visit the threat can't be properly assessed. Jasper is a bit of warrior and looks at situations strategically with our protection in mind. Carlisle has lived with the Volturi and has seen firsthand how they work.

"Curiosity about the size of our family and strength of our gifts may be the primary motivation, but should something seem out of place to them, they wouldn't hesitate to condemn us. The Volturi do not suffer perceived threats to their power lightly, no matter how unfounded."

I thought I felt her shudder in the seat next to me. When I turned towards her, her eyes were down. I couldn't read her and I wondered if I may have scared her too much unnecessarily.

"Hey," I said, trying to get her to look at me. I reached out my hand to lightly grasp her chin and pull it in my direction. "I really think everything is going to be fine. Our family is strong and if it is just Felix and Dimitri, then we outnumber them considerably."

"Yes, but at what price? How many of you could they hurt before you stopped them?" She had a point. But I didn't see the need to express that to her. It would only make her worry more.

"It won't come to that. Carlisle won't let it." I could only hope she heard the conviction in my voice. If anyone could prevent a fight from starting it would be him.

She nodded and turned to look out the window, staying quiet for the rest of the ride back to her apartment.

When we got to her front door, I hesitated. My intentions were to stay with her tonight and head back to Forks in the morning. She had classes to occupy her for the next couple of days while I dealt with our _visitors_. It would all be over by the end of the week and we would resume our regularly scheduled life.

But I wondered if I shouldn't just go back now. I was torn between my love and my family. I've never been in this position before and I was at a loss for what to do.

As if sensing my indecision and subsequent stress, Bella lifted her hand to my cheek and stroked it with her thumb. The heat from her hand felt good and was warming more than just my face.

"You can go back tonight. It's ok, I'll be alright. Well, I'll worry about you, but I know it's important for you to be there with your family."

I shook my head at her perception. "It's not that I want to leave you…I don't know what to do." Then I felt the all too familiar buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled out the phone and read the text from Alice_. It's ok to stay. We'll see you in the morning._

Bella pulled my hand with the phone down to read the text herself.

"Come on; let's go inside before Angela sees us."

BPOV

Something happened on the ride home. I was too busy going over all of the worst-case scenarios in my head though, to pinpoint exactly what happened and when.

To say I was scared at the prospect of two unknown vampires coming to Forks for a friendly visit was the understatement of the year. The potential damage this could cause Edward's family was something my tiny human brain did not have the capacity to imagine.

Back at the Cullen home, I was crippled by my fear. But somewhere between there and my front door, that fear and apprehension had been replaced with something else. Courage, perhaps? Determination? Strength, even?

Someone was threatening Edward and his family and I found that I couldn't allow the old, shy _cautious Bella_ back to be a burden on them in this time of danger, however real or imaginary that danger was.

And even though I had only just met them, because they were a part of the man I loved, I loved them now, too. If they were his family, then they would be my family, too.

Realizing that I just admitted that I was in love with Edward, I knew this would change everything. It was only a couple of days ago that I acknowledged my need to "take things slow" but I was just kidding myself. Edward wasn't the only one transformed by our relationship.

I was determined not to let _cautious Bella_ stall any longer. I needed to tell him how I felt. I needed him.

But first, I had to deal with his sudden mood swing. I found myself taking on the role of consoler. I was consoling Edward. The look on his face as we approached my door sent a shiver up my spine. He looked torn and I had no doubt why. I couldn't let him think that he was obligated to stay with me when his family needed him more. I would be fine, the danger was not coming here to Seattle, it was going to Forks.

Before I had the chance to convince him to go home, he got a text message. His face lit up and relief flooded his expression. I couldn't help myself from pulling the phone over so that I could see what had him so happy all of a sudden.

It was a text from Alice, assuring us that it was fine for Edward to stay here tonight. With that settled, I realized that we were still in the middle of the hall. I didn't want to run the risk of Angela or anyone else seeing us and expecting us to hang out, so I opened the door as quickly as possible.

"Come on; let's go inside before Angela sees us. It's not that I don't love her to death, but I just want to be alone with you right now," I said as I walked in.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I was pulled back against his hard chest as his arms encircled me. His cool breath on my ear simultaneously sent shivers down my back and heat up my chest.

"And why do you want to be alone with me?" he teased, as he walked me further in to the room. His boldness didn't surprise me, it was almost as if he _could_ read my mind and knew my feelings had accelerated.

I lost all coherency at that point as he placed wet kisses up and down my neck, detouring every now and then to suck on my earlobe.

"Mmm, well, we, mmm, haven't, um, been alone, ahhh, for a while, you know." I was clearly losing the use of my words.

We continued on into the bedroom where he turned me around and pulled me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist. He put one hand under my ass to hold me up while the other hand went straight for the back of my head, bringing it to him.

I matched his actions: my hands attacking his soft hair, my mouth attacked cold, marble lips. Our breathing picked up into rough pants. Soft moans vaguely registered in my consciousness.

When I pulled away to catch my breath, his eyes were wild and feral in their blackness. He didn't let me pause for long before he kissed me again with the same urgency.

I felt movement and then I dropped on to the bed with a loud squeak at which he smiled before climbing on top of me and moving us to up to the center of the bed. As he let some of his weight on to me, I could feel his body conforming to mine. We fit together perfectly.

"Edward," I half spoke, half moaned, in the hopes of getting his attention.

He was leaving a burning trail of kisses up my neck. "Mm?" He managed without stopping.

"I…I just wanted to tell you…I love you." That stopped him. For ten heartbeats everything was perfectly still.

He raised his head slowly until he could look into my eyes and for the first time, I couldn't read his reaction. His face looked calm, but how could he be anything but? I was a nervous wreck at my admission now, waiting for him to give some indication that he was pleased at what I said.

"Did you just…did you say what I thought you said?" The disbelief in his voice nearly broke my heart. I had to make it clear to him, make him believe me.

"I love you," I said again, with as much force and conviction as I could muster, what with still being pinned under his body on the bed.

He remained still, eyes burning in to mine, for another nine heartbeats and then he attacked. My lips, my neck, he covered every inch with fevered kisses.

"You don't know how I've longed to hear you say that," he whispered in my ear. I knew I was blushing, my body was so overheated and I didn't care. More needed to be said, but that would have to wait.

We passed the next couple of hours this way, wrapped up in each other – and a blanket to warm me against his cool skin – whispering our "I love you's" until sleep won out and dragged my away from him.

**********

I awoke alone. He had left some time in the night, as planned, but that didn't lessen the disappointment I felt in his absence. He would be with his family now, planning for the unknown and there was nothing I could do to help him.

"Bella, are you in there? Do you want to go to breakfast before class?" I thought this over as I walked to the door to greet Angela. The distraction might do me some good. Besides, I hadn't eaten in so long and my stomach started growling at her words.

"Hi Angela," I said as I opened the door. She had her hair pulled up and was wearing her workout clothes with just a hint of a sweat. She must have just gotten back from a run. "Breakfast sounds great. Just give me five minutes to wash up and change?"

"Sure. And, uh, I want details."

"Details?" I panicked, not know what she could be refering to. Was the Cullens imminent danger or my declaration to Edward written all over my face?

"Yeah, didn't you and Edward have dinner with Charlie this weekend?"

Oh, right. That seems another lifetime ago.

**********

"So, spill it. I need something good. Someone else's family drama for a change." She said before taking a sip from her coffee. _Someone else's family drama._ If she only knew.

"There's not much to tell, really. It was uncomfortable, that's for sure. I know I don't know Charlie very well, but he played the role of the typical father to perfection." I laughed to myself and wondered what could ever be considered 'typical' again. I couldn't believe, after all that happened this weekend that I was sitting here discussing it with Angela like it was no big deal.

"Then there was Jake. That situation didn't help –"

"Wait. Who's Jake?" She interrupted.

"He's the son of Charlie's friend, Billy Black. They live on the rez at La Push so I doubt you would know him. He's nice enough, I guess, but he and Edward did not get along. I also think Charlie would prefer me to date him instead." At this point, the thought of being with anyone else but Edward was inconceivable.

"I know exactly what you're saying! My father would much rather I date the son of one of his parishioners. He thinks he's a fine young man," she emphasized 'fine young man' in a voice I assumed to be her father's. "But little does he know the kid is a pot head. Ben is so much better. I wish he would just butt out and let me make my own choices."

I wanted to tell her to be careful what she wished for. I was left pretty much to make my own choices for as long as I could remember. I love my mother, but she was too hands off when it came to me and my needs. It was her needs first – for both of us.

The grass is always greener…

"Well, at least he's not forcing you to see this guy, right? Charlie invited Jake over to dinner knowing that Edward was going to be there. How awkward." And not the best way to re-establish a relationship with your long-lost daughter, I thought.

We finished up breakfast and headed back to campus for our classes. I had two today and then planned to spend the rest of the afternoon at the library studying.

My goal over the next couple of days would be to catch up on my class work, maybe even get ahead, and keep my mind off of the goings-on in Forks.

I was sitting in the library around three thirty when I realized that I hadn't heard from Edward all day. No calls, no texts. We were so wrapped up in each other last night, I didn't think to ask him if he'd be checking in at all. I guess I just assumed he would. He knew my classes ended today at two o'clock.

Maybe he didn't want to be disturbed, maybe he was hurt and couldn't contact me. The panic started to rise in my throat at the thought of losing Edward. I picked up my phone and texted him. I needed the assurance that he was ok.

Fourty-five minutes later and I still hadn't gotten a reply from him. I gathered up my stuff and made my way out the door to my car. If he was ok, I thought, he would have replied.

I know it was stupid but I was going to Forks. I would go to see Charlie and just swing by the Cullen's on my way.

I opened the passenger side door to throw my stuff in when I felt the vibrations from the phone. _Finally_. But it wasn't Edward. It was a text from Alice. Or, at least, so I thought.

_I lost my phone. At your place maybe? I'm fine, stop worrying._

Then another text.

_I love you._

I sighed heavily as I got into the car. He was ok, I could relax.

**********

I was woken by a ringing phone. I slowly opened my eyes to see the clock state that it was only eleven o'clock. Bored for the past 2 days without Edward, I had gone to sleep early, hoping that excessive sleep would make the week fly by. He texted again today to let me know he missed me but other than that, I was on my own.

I didn't recognize the number of the person calling. Usually I wouldn't answer, but given the hour and the precarious situation with the Cullens, I felt that I should.

"Hello," I answered, my voice groggy from sleep.

"Bella, are you ok?" I barely recognized Jake's frantic voice on the other end.

"What? Jake, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Just tell me if you're ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine. And awake now, thanks to you. What's going on?"

"War." That was all he said to me, but I could hear him whispering to someone else.

"War? What are talking about, Jake?" I hoped that this was just the flare for dramatics he'd been exhibiting lately and not something to do with the Cullens and their visitors.

"There are more of them. More of those filthy leeches showed up today. But they won't be here much longer. Look, I have to go now Bella. I just wanted to check and make sure you weren't with the Cullens before we attack." He hung up_. Attack_?

My heart was pounding in my chest at his words. Jake was going to the Cullen's to 'attack'. And he said 'we'. I didn't know who that meant but it couldn't be good.

My first instinct was to call Edward, but then I remembered that his phone was here with me. I found it in my bed last night. So I called Alice, having her number in my phone from her texts.

When she didn't answer, I panicked and almost called Charlie. Sure, send your human father over to investigate your vampire boyfriend and his guests. Oh, and don't forget to tell him his best friend's son is on his way over to attack them.

I had to go. There was no way I could make it before Jake's "attack", but I had to do something, didn't I? I would keep calling Alice on my way, just in case.

I threw on some clothes and stuck a note under Angela's door, telling her that I had to go see Charlie unexpectedly, but I'd call her as soon as I could.

When I got to my car I wondered if I was doing the right thing. But given the lack of other viable options, I let out a shaky breath and headed to Forks.

* * *

A/N

Hmmm. What's going on in Forks, I wonder?

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, look! An update! Should we forgive her and her writer's block if she passes on some good story recs at the end?

Also, with regards to FFn messing with our stories and removing the line breaks, I'll be going through and fixing those as soon as I can. I hope that doesn't cause any confusion for new readers!

Inevitable Chapter 22

BPOV

_When I got to my car I wondered if I was doing the right thing. But given the lack of other viable options, I let out a shaky breath and headed to Forks._

Or so I thought. My car had always been so reliable, so why was it not starting now when I needed it the most?

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. This was absurd. What did I think was really going to happen? I would drive to Forks and prevent a war between vampires and wolves? Little'ol human Bella?

By the time I got there everything would be over anyway. I needed a new plan. Still sitting in my car I tried to re-group and figure out what, if anything, I could do to help.

First, I texted Alice. She didn't answer when I called but maybe she would read the text. Then I thought about calling Charlie and giving him an abbreviated version of Jacob's call. I could tell him that Jake wanted to hurt Edward and that he should go check on him.

Oh, wait, that wouldn't work. I couldn't send my father into that fiasco. He, like me, was only human after all.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

_Holy mother of-_ I was shocked out of my thoughts by the banging on my car window.

Esme. Edward's mother. Was. Here.

I got out of the car as quickly as I could and was pulled in to her embrace.

"Bella, I'm so glad I got to you in time! Alice saw something to do with you! Were you going to Forks?"

"Actually, the car stopped me," I replied with a nervous giggle. Maybe that wasn't the appropriate response but the reality of my life right now called for it. "So you came here, you left them, to stop me? What is going on? Is everyone alright? Oh my god, the wolves! Did Alice get my message?"

"Bella, Bella, calm down." I hadn't realized that I was shouting, near hysteria, until Emse hushed me. "Wolves? What do they have to do with anything? Never mind that right now, let's go upstairs where we can be alone and talk?" She was right; the parking lot in the middle of the night was not a place to have this conversation unless we wanted to finish it at Campus Security.

I led her upstairs, anxious to find out what was going on in Forks.

**FPOV (Felix's point of view)**

Me and my big, fucking mouth.

Maybe Alec was right, I'm not as bad-ass as I used to be…

Planes made me uncomfortable. They were noisy, dirty and filled with smelly humans. I like to be comfortable – and clean. What is wrong with that?

If I had only kept my mouth shut about the Cullens, I wouldn't be on this plane and on my way to visit them. Aro had been satisfied with the way I handled the traitor in Africa, only I had to point out my run-in with Carlisle and my curiosity of their lifestyle.

Aro then insisted on reading my thoughts through his touch, seeing every detail of my visit with these Cullens.

"_Ah, yes. My good friend, Carlisle Cullen. It is nice to see him doing so well. His coven is growing," he mused. His eyes were closed as he took in the scene._

"_You're right, Felix, they are quite interesting. Perhaps we should study them more…see what kind of threat they pose…"_

Little did I know that _study them more_ meant _Felix should go to Forks_. At least I didn't have to bring that smug, bitch Jane.

Demetri leaned over in his seat, studying me. Although the plane was large and we were in first class, the last six hours were trying my patience. The air was stale and warm and smelled deliciously of human blood – human blood mixed with unflushed urine from the lavatory, burned meals from the galley and sweat. Rotten human sweat.

"You still pissing on 'bout this trip? Boy you know how to sulk." His thick Slavic accent annoyed me. Demetri was the closest thing to a friend I had in Volterra, but he fancied himself indispensible as a tracker and that made him cocky and untrustworthy.

"Piss off," I said, softly but with force, knowing the others around us couldn't hear. Then I slunk down in my seat, closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Eleven more hours to go…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Volterra, I am a force to be reckoned with. My strength is the stuff of vampiric legend.

In Seattle, I'm just the jerk who shows up at the rental car desk without a reservation. God help anyone who gets in Patty's way when she's trying to go on break.

I knew that renting a car for this trip would be more trouble that it is worth. Neither Demetri nor I drove very much, regardless of what our digitally enhanced driver's licenses said. Aro, however, felt it would be rude if we travelled to our destination on foot. He said it could be perceived as our sneaking up on them and they could react hostilely. I forgot we were on a _social visit_.

Approximately an hour and a half after our run-in with the formidable Patty at National Rent-a-Car, we were nearing the small town of Forks, Washington, population 3221. That's when I caught a whiff.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Demetri. He was fiddling with the radio and stopped what he was doing to scrunch his nose up, processing what I was asking.

"Smells like dog?" He replied in his thick accent, disapproval clear in his voice, and went back to finding something palatable to listen to on the radio.

But that felt too easy. I've smelled lots of dogs in my time and this odor permeating the air was far stronger and more pungent then any I've encountered.

"Yeah, but it's stronger. It smells almost…" I paused, not sure of the word I was looking for, "dangerous. It smells dangerous."

Demetri nodded absently, clearly not interested in what I was saying. I decided to drop it since we were almost there and other than the smell, I sensed no danger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We approached the Cullen residence slowly. It was early morning and I knew they would be aware of our presence.

"Do we knock? Bit formal, don't you think?" Demetri asked as I shook my head.

"We're not just going to walk in. That's rude." So I knocked and the door opened immediately.

"Gentleman, welcome. Felix, this is a surprise but it is good to see you again," Carlisle greeted us and waved us in to the large foyer of the house.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again, too. This is Demetri." I watched as they assessed each other before shaking hands in a very human gesture. I almost laughed at the formality of it all.

"Please, follow me. The rest of my family is in the living room."

Their space was so different from ours in Volterra. So modern and sparsely decorated. Too modern for my taste and I could tell that Demetri did not like it either. He made a quiet "Hmf", as we walked by a large, uninteresting painting on the wall of the staircase.

We were led in to the living room where the others were strategically situated. The women on various sitting surfaces and their men standing behind them. I noticed one, off to the side, not paired with a female, leaning against the wall by the fireplace. He was tall and lanky with strange hair that stuck out in every direction. It reminded me of a reference Heidi made once to something called _sex hair_. He was not in Africa, at least not whilst I was with them. Now my curiosity was back and I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"Aro sends his greetings," I began as all eyes rested on me. I decided to go with 'strong, down-to-business Felix', the sooner we got what we came for the sooner we could leave. " He was very excited to learn of our meeting in Africa and insisted on a follow-up visit to learn more about you and your family."

"Of course. We are quite proud of the life we lead here. Please, have a seat." Carlisle nodded toward two unoccupied wing-back chairs and we sat.

I could feel a rant coming from Demetri. "Proud? Indeed, why are you proud? You go against your very nature as a vampire. You can't possibly keep your strength up feeding only on vulgar animals?"

"We're plenty strong, thank you very much-"

"Emmett." Carlisle interrupted the big, burly one as he shifted behind the buxom blonde in front of him on the couch. Her I remember. As I licked my lips at the thought, the squirrely one by the fire place had a coughing fit. These Cullens were unusual all-around.

Carlisle continued and my attention was brought back to him. "It's true, our lifestyle is not for everyone, but it suits us just fine. And as for strength, I assure you, there is no question there."

If he hadn't finished that declaration off with such a smile, I would have taken that as a threat. But from the brief run-down I had gotten from Aro, I gathered that Carlisle opposed violence and would not have openly threatened us unless we moved first.

We were not here to start a war; we were here to gather information. I turned toward Demetri as I spoke, silently willing him to take it down a notch.

"Of course. Aro finds it fascinating, but like the rest of us, is unlikely to try it anytime soon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My strength is great. It is a physical strength, obvious to anyone who came near me. Carlisle Cullen, on the other hand, has a strength I can't define. He worked day and night among humans, and human blood in particular, yet not once had he partaken in said blood. In fact, not once in his existence as a vampire had he partaken in human blood.

This particular point of discussion went on for some time. I don't really know how long since I don't normally keep track of things like minutes, hours and days when I am in Volterra.

I was starting to feel comfortable with these Cullens, though Demetri looked rather bored. They were relaxing and looked like a great weight was lifted off their shoulders. It was strange then, what happened next.

Alice, the little brown-haired one I had met first in Africa, got a far-away look in her eyes and started swaying. Her mate, who had taken a seat by her side, put his arm around her and started whispering to her.

She shook her head as if to clear it and turned toward the squirrely one with the sex hair, Edward. He looked horrified but I could not figure out why since neither of them had said a word.

"Alice, what is it? Edward?" Her mate looked like he was losing his patience.

"It's nothing, just a work emergency in Seattle that Edward needs to take care of" Alice finally spoke. Work emergency? Do they all _work_?

"Yes, I should go take care of that…at the office. I should hurry now though before it gets out of hand."

"No, Edward, " Carlisle joined in. "You should send someone else. Esme perhaps?" Carlisle turned to me and Demetri before continuing. "Edward and Esme have a small design firm. There are always problems with suppliers. Esme is much better at dealing with it than Edward." By the time he finished his explanation, his mate had gone. Carlisle was staring at Edward now. I could see that he really did run this coven and that they all listened to him. Aro would find this interesting…

I looked to Demetri, who wore his normal curious/bored expression. Edward started pacing, occasionally running his hand through his hair. I got the impression this was more than a "work thing", but not having any experience with "work" for over two hundred years, I suppose I could just be over-reacting.

We were not a trusting kind, by nature, and my instincts were always dead-on, but just as I was about to ask for more detail on the nature of this emergency, I caught that whiff again. The same from the car on our way here.

"Does anyone else smell that?" I asked, looking around the room at the remaining Cullens. But I got no response. They simply flew out of the room, out the back door.

Naturally, Demetri and I followed. We got as far as the porch before we saw the source of the smell. Down below, in the backyard, were the Cullens face-to-face with two rather large, dark-skinned men, flanked by four even larger – wolves.

**Meanwhile, back in Seattle…**

BPOV

"So you see, they really were here just to find out more about us. We've been chatting aimiably for hours now," Esme finished as we sat on the couch and I tried to process what she was saying.

However, it wasn't enough; she left out one very big detail.

"But what about Jacob and the rest of the Quillets? Didn't Alice see that?"

"No, honey, she had a vision about you while Felix and Demetri were there and was able to communicate it to Edward. We made up a story about there being a "work emergency" that one of us needed to tend to so I could leave without bringing you up. There was no way we could have mentioned your name without them asking further questions." Just then, she pulled out her phone. Distractedly she asked, "Now what is this about Jacob and the Quillets? No messages."

"I got a call from Jacob, his father and my father are friends," I explained, figuring she'd be curious as to our relationship. "He sounded pretty angry. He wanted to make sure I was ok because they knew about the other vampires that were in Forks. He said they were going to attack you." Esme was shaking her head, this was news to her.

"There were no wolves or Quillets there when I left." She looked at her phone again.

"Maybe we should call them?" She nodded and stood with the phone to her ear, having already dialed quicker than I could see.

"Carlisle! Yes, I'm here with Bella, what's this about the Quillets? Oh really? No! Ok, we're on our way." She ended the call and turned back to me. I couldn't read her expression, but if I had to guess I would say it was a mix of relief and concern.

"Come on, Bella, we're going back to Forks. I don't have all the details but suffice it to say, the danger is not over yet."

A/N – so I promised some good story rec's, here you go: The List by Jayeliwood; Scotch, Gin and the new Girl by jandco ; Swirl & Daisy by m81170; and Tides by lambcullen. Happy reading! Up next…what went down in Forks and why is the danger not over yet?

If you don't already, check out Pic Tease at pictease(dot)blogspot(dot)com and Teaser Mondays www(dot)fictionators(dot)com! I post updates there.


	23. Chapter 23

Inevitable Chapter 23

EPOV

Calm. Stay calm. Esme will take care of Bella. Bella will not come to Forks. Bella will not be killed by the Volturi. I must remain calm. What the-

_Shhhh. You'll alert them to our presence! _

_I can't control my sneezes, Jake! Bodily functions are uncontrollable._

_Snide fucker!_

_Alright! Enough! You two control yourselves, we're almost there._

_Yeah, Sam. Sorry._

Oh. No.

_Cullen! I know you can read my mind! Get your leech ass out here now!_

"Does anyone smell that?"

None of us stuck around long enough to respond to Felix's question. My family knew the wolves and their scent; they didn't have to read their minds to know that they were just outside.

We were downstairs and in front of them in a split second. Two humans flanked by four enormous wolves. Still, no match for eight vampires.

I recognized Jacob but not the man standing to his left, who decided to speak first.

"Which one of you is Carlisle Cullen?"

"I am," Carlisle responded. "May I ask the purpose of you visit? I don't recall any provisions of our treaty being violated."

I loved to watch Carlisle like this, as a leader. Carlisle, by his very nature, was non-violent and peaceful. This was as close to bad-ass as he got, and who doesn't like their father to be bad-ass once in a while?

"Our treaty is with Carlisle Cullen and the direct members of his family. I don't believe those two are members of your family?" He used air quotes when he said the word "family" and nodded toward Felix and Demetri, still standing up on the deck. Thankfully, they did not join us in the yard. If what this dog was saying were true, it wouldn't help us any to have them down here adding to our show of force.

"They are our guests. They are not here to cause any trouble and will be instructed to hunt as far away from Forks as possible." This last piece of information did not help us any.

As soon as the words came out of Carlisle's mouth, the wolves started growling and getting anxious. Their thoughts were conflicted. Apparently the one who spoke for them, Sam, was their pack leader. They could not attack or make any move otherwise without say so from him first. But they wanted to. They were genetically pre-disposed to slaughter us.

"This is ridiculous! They should be stopped!" Jacob finally decided to speak, not being able to hold back any longer. "It's ok for them to kill humans so long as it is away from Forks? Are you kidding? Sam, we have to stop them. What about Bella?" He was turned towards Sam as he spoke, but looked at me when he said Bella's name.

"Did you think of that bloodsucker? What if they go to Seattle and see Bella and decide she would make a good snack? She may not be afraid of you but she should be. You're all a danger to her!" Little did he know, Jacob had done more damage than if we just let Felix and Demetri go on their merry way. There was no way they would not question us about her now.

I had broken a cardinal rule. I told a human about us.

"Jake, calm down." He put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and immediately, Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam turned his attention back to Carlisle. "They have an hour to leave Forks. We'll be watching. And remember, our treaty is with you, not them. We are within our rights to defend the humans." He looked up at Felix and Demetri to address them personally. "Go back to where you came from, and don't come back. This land, and the people on it, is protected." He gave a high pitched whistle and took off, the rest of his pack following, before any of us could respond.

"Well, that went better than expected," Rosalie spoke first. Unfortunately I could not agree with her. It was time to face the music, so to speak.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the blink of an eye we were all back in the living room. Nobody sat but everyone paired up, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So who's this Bella then? I take it she's human? The young one was looking at you when he spoke." Felix was looking at me. His tone was that of a casual conversation but his thoughts were far more accusatory.

"She's just an acquaintance, really." I tried to match the bored casualness of his question.

"He said 'she's not afraid of you'. She knows what you are?" It may have been a question but it was plain he knew the answer. _Aro shall hear about this._

"It's too bad those mongrels have cut our trip short. We'd so like to meet her." _Not afraid of vampires, indeed. We'll give her something to be afraid of, _he thought.

"Perhaps, you will bring her to visit Volterra? Soon?"

_Edward!_ Just then I got a very disturbing vision of the future from Alice. A visit to Volterra would not turn out well for me or Bella.

"Perhaps," I replied. It was all I could manage as my previously quiet family chose this moment to bombard my thoughts with their own. Emmett's, I wasn't surprised, mirrored my own: _We'll fight'em, they will not get their hands on Bella! We'll hide her if we have to. _

When Demetri, who had been silent both verbally and mentally until now, finally spoke, his voice was unnervingly sweet. It was like he could read _my_ mind. "Try not to keep us waiting too long. We may be forced to come find her ourselves. Felix, let's go."

"Carlisle," Felix said with a nod as the two disappeared, the sound of their car peeling out of the driveway in their wake.

"I take it back," Rosalie said as she moved to the couch, sitting down and bring Emmett with her. It was debrief time. "It went exactly as I expected." She smirked at me, and from her thoughts I could tell she knew the Volturi would get involved when I started seeing a human.

All eyes were on me. It seemed everyone, except Carlisle, expected a trip to Volterra to end painfully and they were concerned for themselves and their mates. No one thought of abandoning me, however.

"So what do we do now? What do we say to Bella?" Jasper put his arm around Alice when she spoke and she cuddled into him. I felt a pang of jealousy and wanted Bella to be here. I then told them as much.

"I think any conversation we have about this should involve Bella. She's strong, she can handle it." I added that last part more for my reassurance than theirs. Luckily, Alice agreed.

"You're right," she paused, looking off in to the distance. I could see that she was getting a glimpse in to our future once I decided to involve Bella in our discussion. "She'll handle it quite well. She's sassy."

"That's my girl!" I stood; all this talk of Bella was making me miss her even more. It didn't help that those feelings seemed to be ricocheting off of Jasper, making them more intense.

It was then that Carlisle's phone rang.

"Esme," he answered. I knew it had to be equally hard on him having to deal with this situation without his mate. "Good. That's under control, they've gone and so have Felix and Demetri. They know about Bella though. Please, come back and bring Bella with you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I've missed you," I said to Bella as I buried my face into her neck. I breathed her in, allowing it to calm me. She had been quiet while I explained everything, processing the situation in her head like I knew she would.

When Bella and Esme arrived, I took Bella straight to my room. We needed to have a family discussion about the Volturi but I wanted some alone time with her first.

We were sitting on the brand new bed Alice had purchased for me. I was leaning against the headboard holding Bella in my lap, sitting with her back to my chest so I couldn't see her face very well.

"I've missed you, too" She turned a little to place a kiss on my jaw and I almost started purring. "This is a lot to take in, Edward."

_Edward, can you and Bella come down now? There's a lot to discuss._ Carlisle's thoughts broke through my Bella-induced haze. I knew our time alone was limited.

"I know it is. Come on, Carlisle wants us to go downstairs." I nudged Bella to sit up and we got off the bed.

"Is everyone down there?"

"Yes, they're waiting for us to discuss our options for dealing with the Volturi." Even though I knew our options were limited, as in limited to visit or die, I was trying to be positive for Bella's sake.

Her forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean they are waiting for us?"

"This is something we need to discuss as a family. Everyone is affected in some way or form, so it only makes sense that everyone gets a say. Besides, don't they say 'two heads are better than one?' or in this case eight?"

"I guess I just never had to think that way before. When I lived in Phoenix, my mom would make most of the big decisions, mainly on a whim, and mostly without my input. She even does it Phil. I'm not used to having family meetings or having a say for that matter." She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand, leading me downstairs – to our destiny.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The tension in the room was palpable. There was no escaping the simple truth that our summons to Volterra was non-negotiable. Sure, we could run and hide but Bella quickly put the kibosh on that option. Without having met them, even she knew their resources meant that it was only a matter of time before they found us. Besides, she didn't see us as criminals and refused to act like one.

Wait, _Kibosh_? I can only imagine who I picked that word up from, I thought as I looked at Bella. She was pacing the floor, much like I do when I'm deep in thought and I chuckled to myself at how we were rubbing off on one another. Mmm, _rubbing off on one another_…

Oops. I could feel Jasper's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head before I heard his thoughts. _Can it with the lust buddy. This is neither the time nor the place! _

I glanced back at him with an apologetic smile and sunk down into the couch, covering my face with my hands. We were all frustrated.

"So when do we have to go? Now?" Bella spoke softly and I looked up to see that her question was directed at me. Too bad I didn't have a good answer. "What about my classes? What about Charlie?"

"If they wanted you there right away they would have gone to Seattle and gotten you themselves. The Volturi are big on show and making examples of people. They win either way here. If you go to Volterra they can make a spectacle of it. If you run, they make a spectacle of it," Carlisle explained.

"We can pick a time when you are out of school. Christmas break perhaps?" I looked to Carlisle for confirmation that that time frame would work.

"Yes, and in the meantime, we could send a note apprising them of our travel plans-"

"A note, yes! That will go over well!" Alice interjected.

"Do you see anything else Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No. Everything else is still too up in the air," she said, a touch of regret in her voice. Her gift was powerful, but since it relied on so many changing factors, it was not easy for her to control.

"We're not _all_ going, right?" Ah Rosalie, ever the self-preservationist.

I left that one for Carlisle to field, not trusting myself to keep a calm voice.

"No, I don't think that would be wise. I will certainly join Edward and Bella, but I think the rest of you should remain here." No one missed Esme's quiet gasp at Carlisle's statement. "We will take advantage of my former relationship with Aro and the others.

The room was abuzz with thoughts now. Emmett was the first to voice his.

"I should go with you. You need back up!" I could hear Jasper agreeing with him in his thoughts.

_No!_ Rosalie shot me a death glare along with some choice positions she pictured killing me in.

"That's precisely why I wouldn't want you there. If they see that we are not a threat, then maybe we can resolve this peacefully," Carlisle argued.

"What kind of peaceful resolution are you looking for here? If they don't kill you, what would be the alternative?" Jasper asked. "They certainly are not going let you go with a slap on the wrist."

This time, Esme spoke up, looking at me. "You could change her? Make her one of us, and then there would be nothing to punish you for. You love her, right?"

I looked at Bella and could only image that her expression mirrored mine. Two deer caught in the headlights.

Yes, I loved her. But didn't that mean I shouldn't want to change her?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N Got my Eclipse opening night tickets. Mixed feelings. The wigs and make up are getting worse with each film!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
